Diamonds are nothing but trouble
by Queen Of Red Flames
Summary: Massie gets more than she bargained for after receiving a pair of rare blue diamond earrings. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**This is an AU Clique Story**

Massie Block: The uncontested ruler of the Pretty Committee and the rest of the social scene of Octavian Country Day High School, an exclusive private girl's school in Westchester, New York. Massie gets news of the new rare blue diamond and get her hands on a pair of earrings. So what happens when a new girl is the start of the trouble that the diamond brings?

Alicia Rivera: As sneaky as she is beautiful. But when a new girl arrives, Alicia finds out that she's not the only sneaky, beautiful girl in OCDHS.

Kristen Gregory: Feels like she knows the new girl from somewhere, but she can't remember from where. Kristen also has high hopes of getting to come look at the diamonds with the rest of the PC.

Dylan Marvil: Obsessed with wanting to lose the weight that she gained after Christmas break. When she gets the opportunity to lose some weight from the new girl, Dylan is the first to discover something about her.

Claire Lyons: Claire has finally lost the reputation of "the new girl" and plans to keep it that way. But for how long?

Emma Boisselle: The famous detective from Alberta, Canada is on an undercover assignment in Westchester, New York after following a diamond thief there. But meeting the Pretty Committe brings up her haunting past and she's forced to deal with it in order to get her head back on the case. Can she catch the diamond thief, or will The Pretty Committe keep her distracted?

**OC: Emma Boisselle. The detective has solved many cases since she was eleven years old and has abilities far above normal humans. She is a strong fighter, knowing all kinds of martial arts and aerobics and has an extremely high IQ. At age 18, she stands at 5'1 giving her height an advantage against her enemies; making her swifter and able to jump higher. Is experienced in weapons and bomb diffusing and can fly planes and helicopters. She has a fair complexion, chocolate-brown eyes and dark brown almost black hair that has a natural wavy style to it. She's got a slim pear-shaped figure which gives her an advantage to squeeze into small places.**

**When she was eleven, Emma became involved in a car accident and received a head injury in the process. Instead of having brain damage, a side of her brain was activated which increased her IQ.**

**Discovering her new knowledge, the girl started to get into the habit of finding trouble and fixing it, which got her in trouble with the local police. After stopping many criminals, the police saw potential in the young girl and allowed her to help solve cases.**

**At first, she only had to her wits to rely on when she got in dangerous situations but as she got older, the timid girl broke out of her shell and started training herself physically. Her new brain cells helped her memorize fighting skills and they were permanently stored in her cerebellum.**

**The same went with her weapon skills and flying skills also. She soon moved to Alberta from her small home in British Columbia and continued doing her work as a detective and she soon became well-known throughout the region.**

**Westchester, New York  
****Massie's room  
****10:49 pm  
****January 9, 2012**

Massie and her friend Claire Lyons were in her room reading magazines when something interesting caught Massie's amber eyes. "EWMAGOD! No way!" She shrieked.

Claire lifted her head to look at her friend. "What? What is it?" Claire asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her blue eyes.

"It's Spencer's Jewelry! They received the new blue diamond yesterday!" Massie squealed.

She had been waiting to hear that news since Christmas, when she desperately needed new diamond earrings. Claire smiled and rolled her eyes, pretending not to care. Massie was acting like a five-year old, when clearly she and Claire were only seventeen.

"Kuh-laire! Aren't you excited?" Massie asked, pulling off strands of her brown hair of her glossed lips.

"I am very excited, I'm just not sure if I'll be able to get anything." Claire said, somewhat embarrassed.

Massie knew that Claire had been grounded from spending more than she should have on a dress that her mom thought was not needed, when really it was for a special night out with Cam.

"Whatever." Massie said and rolled her eyes.

"Massie, what's wrong? I heard you screaming." William asked with concern as he came into his daughters' room. "Oh, it's nothing dad. It's just that the blue diamond arrived yesterday." Massie casually said.

William gave a slight chuckle. "You are your mothers' daughter alright. Kendra loved diamonds." He said.

Massie felt a pang of emptiness go through her. Two weeks ago, Massie and her father had gotten news that Kendra Block died in a bank robbery when the robber gunned her down. It wasn't fair for her to go, especially now when Massie needed her mother in her time of need.

William sensed his daughters' expression. "I miss her too, pumpkin." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Tears threatened Massies' amber eyes, but she forced them back in.

"Claire, let's go call the girls." Massie suggested.

The two took out their cell phones and Massie started the five way call with her friends, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

"Hey girls, I've got some gossip point worth the price of rubies." Massie said.

"What is it?" Alicia Rivera, the exotic Spanish beauty asked. "The new blue diamond came in yesterday!" Massie said.

The girls squealed in delight. "I am totally getting a new necklace." Alicia said.

"No fair! I don't know if I can go to the mall with you guys. I've got to study for my scholarship." Kristen Gregory complained.

Massie rolled her eyes. She wished that Kristen would stop being such a nerd for a while.

"Could we go shopping afterwards? I gained some weight and need some new jeans." Dylan asked.

"Totally a given" Massie replied.

"So, shall we go tomorrow after school?" Claire asked.

The girls agreed. "Make sure you all try ranking tens tomorrow, since it is a special occasions that we go." Massie said.

After hanging up, Massie went to her big walk in closet. "See you in the morning." Claire waved and headed off to her guest house just outside.

After Claire left, Massie decided on her Miss Sixty straight legged jeans with a peach colored Ralph Lauren "U" neck top and her crème colored cashmere scarf that had little tassels on the ends. Along with that, she had her cute Miu Miu crème colored ankle boots. Setting them on her mannequin, Massie changed into her pajamas and crawled under her purple duvet on her bed.

"Spencer's Jewelry, here we come." Massie smiled to herself and she went to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Review and let me know!**


	2. New threat

**Westchester, New York  
****Westchester Hotel  
****Room 1140  
****11:00 pm  
****January 9, 2012**

"I assume everything is to your satisfaction?" The bellboy hoped as he put down the girls luggage. "Yes, this will do nicely, thank-you." She replied with a smile.

After giving the bellboy a tip, the boy left and the eighteen year old brunette closed the door. "Okay, let's get down to business." She said to herself and pulled out her dossier and plopped onto the bed. "Emma Boisselle, you are going undercover as a student at the private girl high school, Octavian Country Day." She read.

Emma had never been to this part of New York and it seemed like the perfect time to go. Coming from Alberta, the girl was famous there for being a detective. She had been following a diamond thief for quite some time and she finally tracked him here to New York. She had to find him and bring him back to Alberta with her. She was going to be here for quite a while and still needed her grade twelve education. And Octavian Country Day High School was where she was going.

Her dossier also told her that the diamond thief was around there somewhere, so it was a great opportunity to find out if he was hiding out there as a teacher or janitor. "I've never been to a private girl's school before. I hope I'll be able to stay blended in. "Emma said to herself.

Opening one of her luggage bags, Emma took out her red purse, gun holster, desert eagle pistol and laptop. She was able to clear it with security at the metal detector with officials after telling them who she was.

Opening up her laptop, Emma searched up the high school that she would be attending. "I hope snobby girls aren't going to give me a problem." She muttered to herself.

While she waited for the website to show up, she changed into a pair of pajamas and brushed her almost black shoulder length hair. Heading back to the bed, she saw a picture of a spacious white brick building.

OCD had a lot of pride in fashion and had a "freedom of expression allowed" policy, which basically meant that the girls could wear whatever they wanted as long as it was appropriate. "Good thing I don't need to wear a school uniform." She joked to herself.

Pulling up the school map, she memorized it along with the teaching staff list and classes. "I wonder what classes I was set up to go to." She wondered to herself. Finishing up her studying, Emma shut off her laptop and went to sleep.

**Westchester, New York  
****Octavian Country Day High School  
****9:00 am  
****January 10, 2012**

The Pretty Committee walked with heads held high with great confidence and they looked like absolute models. The Pretty Committee walked in an orderly fashion: Massie at the front, Alicia at her left, Claire at her right and Dylan and Kristin in the back. They walked to the beat of "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson.

"Kuh-laire! You're out of sync." Alicia whisper hissed at the blonde.

Claire had been texting her boyfriend Cam and failed to notice that her walking pace had changed. "Oops." Claire quickened her stride.

As they walked, Massie had her eyes on the other girls in the hallway. They were staring at her, with envy dripping in their eyes. Massie was THE most gorgeous girl in the entire school her flawless cream and peaches complexion, glossy caramel brown hair and amber eyes proved it along with her hourglass figure and C cups.

She had her mind set on the blue diamond, which she couldn't wait to look at after school. Suddenly, it seemed as if the envious glares left her and landed onto someone else. Massie rolled her eyes. What could possibly be more interesting than her? Looking behind her, Massie found her friends stopped in their tracks, gaping at something…or someone. "Massie….look!" Claire called, pointing out behind Massie.

Turning, Massie saw a beautiful girl, looking somewhat confused. Massie got a good look at her. The girl stood at five feet and at least one inch, with a gorgeous skinny pear shaped figure. She also had shoulder length wavy almost black hair and a fair complexion and chocolate brown eyes. She kind of reminded her of Snow White.

Massie felt a strange emotion surge through her….fear. She feared that she would lose her reputation for being the best looking girl. "Is she the new girl that Principal Davis was telling us about?" Alicia asked. "I don't think so, she's too pretty to be a new girl." Dylan voiced.

"Hey!" Claire whined, slightly insulted. "Sorry." Dylan apologized.

Massie noticed that the girl was walking up to them. "Ohmagod! She's coming up to us." Massie said in disbelief.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a Dylan Marvil. Do any of you know her?" The girl asked.

Massie rolled her eyes. Was this girl blind or something? "Yea, that's me." Dylan replied and she pushed passed Massie, not caring that she would get yelled at later.

"Wait! Why do you want to know? And why don't you want me instead of Dylan?" Massie asked in a snooty tone.

The new girl looked somewhat annoyed with Massie's attitude. "Because the principal told me that she put me in most of her classes." She explained.

An awkward silence followed between the girls for a few seconds before the new girl spoke up. "I'm Emma Boisselle," She introduced.

Emma silently thanked herself that she wasn't known in New York yet, so she didn't need a cover name. Kristen gave her a look of curiosity. "Have we met before? You look a little familiar to me." Kristin spoke up.

"I don't think so. I would remember a face like yours." Emma complimented.

Kristen blushed and thanked her. Massie felt herself gag. How was this girl so nice and friendly? "Well anyways, Emm-uh, Dylan doesn't go anywhere without us. So get lost because we don't need an LBR hanging around us." Massie ordered giving Emma an icy glare.

Emma didn't back away from Massie and she stood her ground. "LBR? Like Loser Beyond Repair? Oh please, I got enough of that at my old school." Emma said.

She basically lied through her teeth. At her own school, Emma was praised, but she didn't let it get to her head. She was popular, but she didn't flaunt it at every turn.

Massie broke eye contact with the new girl. Something in her eyes intimidated her. "Dylan, how about you go show the new girl around? We'll see you at lunch time." Massie ordered.

Obeying, Dylan and Emma took off. "Uh Massie, you know we have first block with Dylan, right?" Claire spoke up.

Massie glared at her. "I know we do, I just don't want to be caught dead walking around with that loser." Massie replied.

Not wanting to argue back, the remaining four girls headed for Chemistry class, where Dylan and Emma were. "So I heard about the blue diamond coming in yesterday. Do you girls plan on going to see it?" Emma asked, casually.

"Of course we're going to see it. We're super excited." Claire mentioned.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie warned. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." She apologized.

"Hey, you were just being honest." Emma replied.

Massie growled inside herself. This girl was getting on her nerves. First she's nice and friendly and now she's honest? What an LBR. "At least, we're hoping to see them." Alicia added. Emma noticed a Spanish accent in the exotic girl. * "¿Qué quiere decir que usted espera?"* Emma asked in Spanish.

Alicia gasped in surprise and proceeded to speak in Spanish with her. Dylan was concentrated on a text from Massie.

**Mass- ****Find ****out**** more about her. **

**Dyl- Why should you care?**

**Mass- Because if she's going to be in your classes, I should know what she's like**

**Dyl- What do you want to know?**

**Mass- Everything.**

Dylan sighed and put her phone away. It was going to be a long day.

***Translation: What do you mean, you hope to?**


	3. Robbery attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or Lisi Harrisons character's. But Emma Boisselle is my own creation.**

**BTW: Emma's last name, Boisselle is pronounced "Boy-sell" But if you want to be French about it, then it's pronounced "Bwa-sell"**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
****OCDHS  
****Parking lot  
****3:30 p.m.  
January 10, 2012**

Emma got into her rental car after school and drove off to Spencer's Jewelry before the Pretty Committee could catch up to her. Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen watched her drive off just as Massie's driver Isaac came driving into the parking lot with the Range Rover.

"Where would you like to go, girls?" Isaac asked.

"We'd like to go to the mall, Isaac," Massie responded as the girls piled into the car.

"Right away then. Fasten your seatbelts ladies," Isaac instructed.

On the drive there, the girls saw Emma in a silver 2009 Jaguar drive past them. "EHMAGOD! That new girl drives?" Massie shrieked.

"She's in grade twelve, of course she does," Claire said.

"Yeah, so? We're in grade twelve and we don't drive. That's what chauffeurs are for," Massie come-backed.

"Excuse me?" Isaac called out.

Massie rolled her eyes and soon, the five girls were at the mall and they headed for Spencer's Jewelry. Meanwhile, Emma had gotten to security to check in with them.

"We're glad you made it on time. I was afraid that you'd be stuck on another assignment." Captain Reynolds sighed.

"Nope, I've been working on this one for a while. You're lucky this thief made his way down here or else we wouldn't be meeting up," Emma explained.

The two went to look at the security camera monitors and observed them. Captain Reynolds pointed at the bottom left one. "Here's where the diamond is being displayed before the public viewing. We're also keeping two guards posted just outside the room." the young Captain explained.

"Do you put alarms on at night when everything is shut down?" Emma asked.

He shook his head. "No, because unfortunately our alarms need to be rewired so we have another two guards just outside the room at night," he answered.

Looking at one of the screens, Emma spotted Massie and her friends in the room browsing the other accessories in there. Emma clenched her jaw tightly to refrain from swearing about the snooty alpha. She hadn't met someone like Massie before and enduring classes with her was a pain. It seemed that Massie had an insult for everything that involved people beneath her. BENEATH HER! How could someone be so arrogant and vain and belittle people at every turn? Tears threatened to flow out of the young detective's eyes but she pushed them back. Her job was to protect people from crime, but she so badly wanted to end all the bullying in the world. She sometimes wished that she could arrest the bullies that sent their victims to their deaths, but she couldn't. If Emma was powerless against one thing, it was bullying. It would always be around no matter what.

Pushing aside her inner demon, the young detective excused herself from the Captain and went out front to the jewelry store. On her way out, she zipped up her leather jacket so as to conceal her gun before approaching the girls. Coincidentally, she "bumped" into Dylan.

"Oh hey Dylan, fancy meeting you and your friends here," Emma said, sounding surprised.

"Hey, we're trying to help Massie decide if she should get a bracelet or earrings," Dylan responded.

Massie and Claire were at the catalog book that had a section for the blue diamond. "What do you think?" Claire asked while pointing at the earrings.

Emma observed the two items. "Are you going to wear them with your outfit afterwards?"she asked.

"Puh-lease, they so don't go with my outfit right now," Massie said, as if trying to correct the new girl on fashion.

Emma bit her tongue to keep from lecturing the girl on her attitude when she caught a glimpse of someone watching them. The crowd had dispersed after a while and Emma paid more attention to who was in the room. There were two elderly ladies, a young married couple and another man who she didn't get a good look at as his back was to her.

"Choose quickly Massie, the store is closing early today to prepare for the viewing tomorrow," Alicia said with impatience.

"Oh-kay! God, you guys are so impatient. I guess I'll take the earrings," Massie said and put in an order for the item.

After finishing up, Massie and the Pretty Committee regrouped. "Okay, let's go do some shopping. I'd like to go to Bloomingdale's so let's take the short cut through the west side," Massie suggested.

"But Massie, isn't the west side under renovations?" Kristen asked.

"All the more reason to use it as a shortcut, now let's go," Massie ordered.

"Let's get this done quickly. My mom thinks that I'm studying with Kristen at her house," Claire explained.

"Fine," Massie growled.

Then she looked at Emma and rolled her eyes. "I guess you better come along too so that you and Dylan can talk about homework."

The six girls made their way into the west side. Looking around the abandoned hall, Emma unconsciously gripped her gun from under her leather jacket. Her instincts told her that she was being followed.

"Massie, maybe we should run to the entrance. It doesn't look safe around here," Claire voiced. Emma nodded in agreement with her.

"Relax! What's going to happen if we don't hurry? We're going to get robbed?" Massie asked haughtily.

"What else were you going to expect?" A male voice rang out and a light was shining in their faces.

Emma hid back in the shadows at that moment while Massie and the other PC members stood frozen in fear. And then, Massie had to open her big mouth and cause more trouble. "I was expecting a few hot guys to show up. Not some ugly robber," she retorted.

"Massie, shut up," Emma thought to herself.

The unseen robber held a gun up and pointed it straight at the girls. Instantly, Emma pulled out her gun but she hesitated to shoot. She didn't want to risk exposing herself right in front of the girls. Massie froze at the sight of the gun. She was instantly taken back to the night she found out the news about her mom. Her mom had been shot during a robbery in a bank. Right then, the alpha started crying in front of her friends. "Please, don't kill us. We'll give you whatever you want. Just please . . . don't shoot," Massie begged. The PC understood why Massie had all of a sudden started pleading. It wasn't just because she couldn't be brave for them; it was because of her mom.

"Give me your wallets and I'll let you live," The robber bargained. "Okay, okay. Girls, take out your wallets." Massie instructed and the five girls pulled them out of their purses and handed them over.

"It's been my pleasure, ladies. Now don't follow me or call the police. If you do, then you'll be sorry," the thief said and he ran off.

Taking her chance, Emma ran after him without the girls seeing. The thief had gotten a good head start, but Emma managed to follow him. Pulling out her walkie-talkie, she alerted a guard just on the other side. But once she got there, the thief knocked the guard down.

"Halt or I'll shoot!" Emma warned, positioning her gun.

The thief didn't listen and Emma took a chance and clipped him in the right shoulder. The thief cried in pain and dropped the wallets that he had in possession. He ran off without retrieving his goodies and Emma slowed to a walk as she neared the entrance to the active side of the mall. She helped the guard up and reholstered her weapon. Picking up the wallets, she turned to the guard.

"Did he get away?" the guard asked.

"Yes, but he didn't succeed with his robbing. I clipped his shoulder," Emma explained.

Just then, the Pretty Committee came into the light. "Ehmagod! That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced. I thought he was going to kill us," Massie cried.

"It was better to give him what he wanted," Claire said.

"Yeah, but now we can't go shopping," Alicia pointed out.

"Did anyone notice if Emma was still with us?" Dylan asked.

"Look, there she is." Kristen pointed.

The girls ran up to her. Before Massie could lecture Emma for being a coward, Emma spoke up. "This guard managed to slow the thief down. He dropped your wallets," Emma lied, and handed the girls their wallets.

"Thank you so much," Massie thanked the guard.

"No problem. It's just part of my job." The guard played along and puffed his chest out with pride.

The girls giggled at his failing at showing his pride and thanked him again. They headed to Guess and didn't notice that Emma had stayed behind to place a call to the Captain. "Detective, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"There was a robbery attempt here on the west side. Are there any cameras installed in this area?" Emma asked.

"No unfortunately, but that's because that side is still under development." He reminded.

After the two hung up, Emma went into Guess. "Massie, did you get a look at the thief's face?" Emma asked.

Massie shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time. "He was flashing a light in my face. Of course I didn't see what he looked like," she snapped.

Emma tightened her jaw again. This girl was driving her crazy. "Kristen and Claire, do you want me to take you two home? I have to leave anyway and I don't want your moms to worry," Emma suggested.

The two girls looked at Massie for an answer. Massie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Sure, that would be nice," Claire said.

"Thanks for taking them," Massie said, pretending to at least care that Emma was being nice.

After the three girls were gone, Massie took out her Palm Pilot.

**State of Union.**

**In Out**

**Diamonds wallets**

**Light darkness**

**Emma thieves**

No matter how much she tried to ignore it, Massie couldn't stop getting this good feeling about the new girl. The more she had the extremely happy girl around, the more she couldn't resist wanting to be more like her. But Massie was an alpha and alphas weren't supposed to be nice. But she so badly wanted to feel what Emma felt. Massie had never thought that she would face a dilemma this difficult before.


	4. The dream

**Westchester, New York  
****Westchester Hotel  
****Fitness Room  
****10:30 p.m.  
January 10, 2012**

Feeling the material under her knuckles, Emma kept her mind focused on the punching bag, visualizing it as an enemy that she was fighting. When she first became a detective, Emma didn't like the idea of purposely hurting someone. She had never been the kind of person to pick physical fights. But then when her life had been put into a dangerous situation, she finally decided to take up as many martial arts as she could.

Earlier, after dropping Kristen and Claire off at their homes, the detective had gone down to the police station shooting range and practiced her targeting. Had the robber been a few more inches off to the left, Emma would have missed him and he would have gotten away. Luckily, that never was the case. After finishing up her practicing, she went back up to her hotel room to shower and change into pajamas.

Pulling open her laptop, Emma was greeted by her superior officer, General Wanat. "Detective, do you have a report for me yet?" he asked.

"Not so far sir, I've been busy with school. But I did manage to stop a robber today," Emma reported.

The General scowled. "Have you been making friends?" he asked.

"Is that supposed to be unusual? I'm pretty sure you told me to blend in with the students," Emma reminded.

"Has anyone recognized you?" he asked.

"This one girl thinks she might have. A girl named Kristen Gregory. Can you pull up all of my past events where I've encountered people when I took autographs in Alberta? Maybe she's among them," Emma requested and she gave a description of her quarry.

"I'll see what I can find. Just make sure you are doing your job," General Wanat ordered.

"Yes sir." Emma signed off her laptop.

Putting away her things, the teen detective soon crawled under her covers and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Block Residence, Massie and Claire were in the iPad talking about the days' events. "Claire, there's something funny going on with that new girl Emm-uh," Massie said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "What tipped you off?" she asked.

"I don't know. But no one can be THAT cheerful and honest," Massie thought out loud.

"Sure they can. It's a choice. You're not jealous, are you, Massie?" Claire asked.

Massie looked as if she had just been accused of something. "Me? Massie Block? Why would I be jealous of an LBR?" Massie defended. Claire put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, chill. So you're not jealous. Then why on earth do you let her hang around us?" Claire questioned.

"Because it seems to me that the attention has been going to her. So if we keep her around us, we may just gain more popularity and come out on top," Massie explained.

Claire decided to leave it at that and she exchanged 'good night's with Massie. Massie went to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. Tomorrow was the public viewing and she wanted to look her best for it. On her Massiequinn, she put on another pair of Miss Sixty skinny high rise jeans, a Ralph Lauren laced-trimmed eyelet top, a pair of her favorite Jimmy Choo boots, and her Ralph Lauren messenger bag.

Getting into her flannel pajamas, Massie crawled into bed and fell asleep. As she slept, Massie couldn't stop dreaming about the attempted robbery that had happened earlier that day. It seemed that her entire world had stopped moving when she saw the gun pointed at her.

_Massie then knew she had to save her friends and she leapt at the man to keep him from getting away. But in the process of stopping him, the gun went off and Massie was left lying on the ground with the Pretty Committee surrounding her. _In her dream as the gun went off, she felt great pain surge through her body and she unconsciously jerked in her sleep. "Hmmm," Massie moaned and turned over.

_The dream didn't stop there. She was in a bright white room with people hovering over her. She didn't know what they were saying, but she saw tubes sticking out. The dream shifted to the Westchester bank where her mom was._

_Everyone in the bank had knelt to the floor with their hands above their heads, except for Kendra. She was talking to the robbers, trying to reason with them. "Mom, stop," Massie tried to warn, but she was not heard._

_"You don't have to do this. There are other ways to earn money," Kendra tried telling the robber._

_"Mom, get away!" Massie again tried to warn. And then, it happened. Her mother had reached out to the convict and the gun went off. Massie watched helplessly as her mother fell to the cold marble floor. "NOO!" Massie screamed, but no sound came out. It seemed like her mom fell for eternity and Massie kept trying to run to her, but she wasn't getting close enough. "Mom!" Massie screamed, again no sound came out. The next thing she knew, Massie was at the graveyard, watching as her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground._

_All the time, Massie saw the gun go off over and over again. She saw the robber from the bank and the robber from the mall. They looked like the same person. She was face to face with him. "You're going to pay for killing her!" She screamed at the murderer. He said nothing and pointed his weapon at her head and the gun went off._

"AHHHHH!" Massie screamed herself awake.

"Massie?" Her father called out and came running into his daughters' room.

Massie was crying in fear when he reached her bed.

"Massie, baby, what's wrong?" William asked.

He held her closely as if to protect her from the dangers of the world. "I…I saw…mom. I kept trying…to call out to her." Massie replied through broken sobs.

"What else did you see?" he asked.

Massie thought back to the robber that she was facing, with the gun going off.

"He killed me in my dream." Massie whispered.

William held his daughter closer and Massie breathed in his cologne and it calmed her down. "I miss her, dad," Massie confessed, a crack in her throat erupted.  
"I miss her too, pumpkin. Come on, let's go to bed," he said.

Getting out of bed, Massie went with her father to his bedroom and slept by his side, holding onto him to make sure that she was protected. She missed her mother and she didn't want to lose her father also. Even though she had the Pretty Committee, her parents were way more important to her.

With her father by her side, Massie felt her racing heart slow to a steady pace and her breathing was in sync with his which made her feel more safe. Her father was Massie's greatest friend in the world and she loved him more than anything in the world.

He was always there for her, to talk to her, to hang out with her and to give her fashion advice when her friends and mother couldn't. There were times when they would fight and she told him that she hated him, but Massie couldn't stay mad forever and the two would forgive and move on. She couldn't imagine what would happen if he had suddenly left her behind in the world. Massie loved her father, and nobody else in the world would be able to replace him.

"I love you dad." Massie whispered and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Note: I found it appropriate to add in that section with Massie and her father just because it was fathers day on Sunday and also to show that Massie does truly care about her parents.**

**Read and Review for this chapter is appreciated!**


	5. Dylan discovers the detective

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique Series or the characters!**

**This is an AU Clique Story**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
****Octavian Country Day High School  
****Cafeteria  
12:15pm  
January 11,2012**

The Pretty Committee sat at their usual Table discussing their agenda for after school. "No excuses, give the teacher some lame reason to get out of class five minutes early. We have to get to the mall before anyone else in this school," Massie ordered.

Claire and Kristen tried to reason with their Alpha. "Massie, we can't go to the mall! Coral McAdams saw us and called our mothers to let them know," Kristen explained.

Massie shot daggers at the strawberry blonde girl sitting across the room from them. "That bitch. She's trying to rip us apart." Massie growled.

Kristen and Claire nodded in agreement.

"Well then what are we going to do? I don't want to not go without my entire group together," she complained.

"It's okay Massie, you can send us pictures. Besides, Kristen and I are going on a double date with Cam and Chris anyways," Claire chimed in.

"It still won't be the same without you," Alicia added.

"Hey, maybe we should invite the new girl," Dylan suggested. Massie rolled her eyes.

"And why on earth would we bring her along?" Massie remarked.

"She seems the type of girl who likes diamonds. Plus, she kind of reminds me of Claire, so she could be her temporary replacement," Dylan argued.

Massie thought it over. Dylan was right in the sense that Claire and Emma were similar in the whole happy and optimistic way even if their personalities were different. Claire didn't mind the attention of her friends, but Massie sensed that the brunette didn't care much for the Pretty Committee.

"I'll ask her in chemistry class," Massie spoke up.

"Then it's settled. Now I'm going to the fitness room and try to shed this extra weight. See you girls later." Dylan got up from the table and made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Alicia, see what kind of secrets this girl has. I don't like her for taking our attention away from us," Massie ordered.

"Don't you want her around us so that we can get attention?" Claire asked.

"I do, but we can't do that without some…insurance. If she doesn't join us, I'll blackmail her. That's just how I operate," Massie reminded them. The girls didn't argue and they went back to eating lunch.

***.*.*.***

In the fitness room, Emma had been watching Dylan running on the treadmill for a full two minutes complaining about her weight and scolding herself for not being a size zero like the others, which caused Emma to raise her eyebrows in surprise. This curvaceous redhead thought she was fat! Emma had been in the yoga section when she finally had had enough of the girl thinking such thoughts about her body. It was time that someone set her straight!

Getting up from her spot, Emma made her way to Dylan and turned off the treadmill. "Hey! I'm running here," Dylan cried.

"Calm down, I just want to talk," Emma explained and motioned Dylan to follow her to a bench.

"What do you want? I'm trying to lose weight here," Dylan scolded.

Emma mentally rolled her eyes. "First of all Dylan, the thing you need to lose is that attitude of yours," she said firmly.

Dylan was taken aback by the new girl's bluntness. No one had ever spoken to Dylan that way before about her attitude! "Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear how you think you need to be a size zero," Emma explained.

"What's it to you? You're skinny yourself!" Dylan shot back.

Emma kept her cool. "I'm fit. Besides, I'm a 26," Emma said.

Dylan stared at her in shock. "But…where does it all go?" She asked.

Emma blushed a little. "Well, it's all in my hips. But anyways, what I'm trying to say is, you should feel comfortable in your own skin. Just because you think your peers are that ideal size, it's not true. They squeeze into them and frankly, that's really uncomfortable," Emma explained.

Dylan stared at her in curiosity. "I've heard those words before," she mumbled.

And then it hit her. "EHMAGOD!" Dylan shrieked.

Emma jumped slightly in shock. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have heard those words before in the Health magazine. You're her! THE Emma Boisselle! You're the famous detective from Alberta! I KNEW that Kristen was right about saying that you looked familiar!" Dylan whisper-shouted.

"This is just dandy," Emma thought to herself in a sarcastic tone.

"Alicia will want to hear about this. Oooh, this is good. Wait, then why are you here in Westchester? Are you on vacation? Or are you on a case? Or did you just move here?" Dylan peppered the detective with questions.

"Will you please shut up?" Emma growled.

Dylan stopped talking and stared at the detective with intense shock. The detective looked straight into Dylan's green eyes, which intimidated her. "Breathe one word of this to your precious friends and I won't hesitate to put you all in the care of my superiors," Emma threatened.

Dylan knew that she was being serious and she nodded her understanding. Emma slipped out of her interrogating demeanor and returned back to her usual self. "Now about those health tips, you should go on long walks every now and then and watch what you eat. Don't force yourself to eat big portions of food that you know you can't handle," Emma advised.

***.*.*.***

Once chemistry class rolled around, Massie waited by the door for Emma and grabbed her by the arm once she entered. Annoyed by Massie's handling, Emma gave the alpha a glare that Massie didn't even know could scare her. She should ask her how to master that look!

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Listen, Claire and Kristen can't make it to the public viewing today so I'm giving you the chance to come with us. Are you in or not?" Massie asked.

Emma sighed in annoyance. She really had to get away from this girl! Everything about Massie was what Emma hated the most; arrogant, two faced and manipulative.

"What's in it for me?" Emma asked.

"It's a chance to join our most exclusive clique in high school. Everybody wants to be us and not everybody gets the chance to get in," Massie explained.

Emma felt her blood boil with anger and she was about to lose it, but the teacher interrupted.

"Excuse me ladies, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get started on the lesson," the man said.

The two young women went down to their designated desks and Emma pulled out her notebook and started paying attention to the lesson. Massie pulled out her iPhone and texted her girls.

**Mass- She didn't give me an answer. I'll try again after class.  
Alicia- What? Most girls wouldn't hesitate to say yes  
Mass- Well apparently she's not most girls.  
Dyl- Sounds like some gossip worth spreading.  
Kristen- Uh Mass, the teacher is heading your way.  
Mass- What's the question?  
Kristen- It's the formula for iodic acid-**

Before Massie could get the rest of the message, the teacher slapped his hand against Massies' desk. "Miss Block, perhaps you can tell me the formula for iodic acid," he announced loudly.

"Uh…It's uh...H2O?" Massie tried.

Her teacher gave a frustrated growl. "That is the wrong answer. Does anyone else know the answer?" he called out to the class. No one gave an answer. Emma raised her hand. "Yes Miss Boisselle, please enlighten me," he said.

Emma stood up. "The answer to the formula for iodic acid is HIO3. And by the way, I never got your name," Emma respectfully responded.

"It's Mr. Rondeau. And thank you, that was the correct answer," he responded and Emma sat back down.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Now she's smart too?" she thought to herself.

Later in the middle of class, the students were at their stations mixing chemicals together and everyone was paired up. Unfortunately for Emma, she was paired up with Massie. "Massie, do you think you can put your phone away? You're making me kind of nervous," Emma asked politely. Massie rolled her eyes and ignored her as she continued to message Derrick.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid that I'll spill something?" Massie remarked.

"No. I'm afraid that you'll turn into a zombie if you keep your eyes on that screen," Emma retorted.

Massie put her phone away and studied the vials in front of her. There was one with a light blue color in it, one with green and another dark brown. "Oh, I get it; you have to mix these two together." Massie said, as if she had been paying attention the entire time. She grabbed the green and brown vials and poured the green one into the brown.

Emma's chocolate brown eyes widened in horror as Massie mixed the chemicals. She didn't catch her fast enough! "No Massie, don't!" Emma warned, but it was too late. The chemicals reacted violently and spilled onto the lab counter.

The two were silent as they watched the chemicals eat at the wood.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Rondeau asked.

Emma felt her blood boil again, but she held it back. "It was just an accident sir. I'll go see the janitor about this," Emma explained.

"Thank you for doing that. Hurry back," he said.

Obeying, Emma left and grumbled to herself about Massie. How was this girl ever going to learn that things couldn't always go her way? Before Emma had reached the janitors closet, she felt somebody's presence behind her, as if she was being followed. Using her peripherals, she saw Alicia Rivera stalking her. She was in a different class from them but Emma didn't doubt that Massie had sent the gossip to follow her. Well, two could play at that game.

Instead of taking the normal path to the janitors' closet, Emma detoured up the stairs to the library. Alicia followed. Coming into the library, Emma kept her interactions casual and tried not to lead the girl on. How could she distract her from following her? Spotting a rack of magazines, Emma shuffled through them and found the latest Ralph Lauren addition. She knew that Alicia obsessed over them. Casually, she picked it up and opened it to reveal it to Alicia. "EHMAGOD! No way!" Alicia shrieked and walked up to Emma.

Emma looked up in mock surprise. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I haven't read that magazine yet!" Alicia exclaimed.

The librarians shushed her, but Alicia brushed it off. "Do you want to read it? I'm done with it," Emma offered.

Without giving her an answer, Alicia snatched the magazine and went to sit at a table and read through it. With that distraction, Emma slipped out of the library and back to her original objective. Getting to the janitors closet, Emma opened the door and found the man sitting on a pile of sturdy boxes. "Excuse me," Emma spoke up. He looked up at her and gave a small look of horror.

"Sorry, no students ever come in here," he apologized.

"I'm a new student," Emma explained.

"Well new girl, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"There was an accident in our chemistry class. We need a lab desk fixed up after school," Emma said.

"No problem. I'll assess the damage and give a report to the principal," he said.

Thanking him, Emma left the room and went back to class. On her way out, she ran right into Alicia. "What were you doing in there?" Alicia asked in disgust.  
"There was an accident in chemistry class which your alpha caused," Emma replied, putting emphasis on "your".

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Massie doesn't make mistakes," she told the girl in a tone that should only be used for children.

Emma set her jaw firmly. "I hate to break it you to, but everybody makes mistakes, especially girls like Massie Block. I'm pretty sure you've made mistakes in the past as well. Like maybe back in grade seven?" Emma bluffed.

Alicia looked at her in terror. "Nobody was supposed to know that! How do you, a new girl find out about something like that?" Alicia questioned.

"I have my ways," Emma replied slyly.

With that, Emma continued walking towards class when she stopped herself.

"Oh by the way, I know what your little game is and I'm not going to fall for it. I hate to break it to you, but I have no interest in being part of a group filled with snobby arrogant brats. Claire's sweet so I have no problem with her. So tell Massie that I'm not interested in joining your clique. I just want to finish grade twelve without getting involved in drama," Emma explained and walked away, leaving Alicia Rivera in complete and utter silence.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Also, you can put a suggestion in as to how the Diamond thief should be introduced. My original version was him as a teacher, but his name, Mr. Mondaid, made it a bit obvious. Remember that he has to be somewhere in the school! I look forward reading your suggestions!**


	6. Emma's past

**Westchester, New York  
****Octavian Country Day High School  
****Parking lot  
2:30pm  
January 11,2012  
**

After a long and treacherous day at school, Emma was grateful that classes were done and she headed off for her rental car. On her way out, Massie and the PC blocked her path. "Give me a break," Emma thought to herself.  
"What do you want, Block?" she asked the Alpha.  
"Do you have something against the Pretty Committee? Because we're like, the most adored clique in this entire high school," Massie said with an arrogant tone.

Emma clenched her jaw to keep from swearing at the girl. "You're the last person on earth who I'd want to associate with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the mall." Emma shoved past Massie and left her speechless.

Getting into her car, Emma slumped over in her seat. With her head resting on the steering wheel, her mind flashed back to her home in Alberta. It had been almost two years since her school finally accepted her for who she was. They understood why she was always defending herself and why she was standing up for herself.

Emma was raised in a Mormon family. Her family was huge, consisting of eight children of whom she was the youngest daughter and then she had two younger brothers. Three of her older sisters had fallen away from the church. The oldest, Amelia, had decided that she was actually a boy, which shook their family greatly.

The next sister, Laura, had always thought that she was the perfect mother. She basically raised Emma and her other younger sisters and brothers when their mom suffered from depression after the birth of her youngest brother. But then she wandered off the path of righteousness after being manipulated into thinking that her parents were abusive and not fit to parent the children.

She took away the fourth oldest sister, Sarah, who had also fallen away. She convinced Sarah that her parents were rotten horrible people and she believed her.

The third oldest sister, Kyra, was doing fine. After coming home from Albuquerque, New Mexico, she fell into depression because she couldn't transition back to her normal life. But she was progressing. Her sister just two years her senior, Rebecca, had been engaged for a while to a man that Emma really liked. She knew that he would take care of her sister.

And then there was Emma. Nice, quiet Emma. Well, that's who she was before becoming a detective in their small home in Nanaimo, British Columbia. After receiving her head injury and discovering her new talents, Emma couldn't help herself and would get into trouble because of suspicious characters that wandered around her ghetto home.

Her family was poor where they use to live. Her school dubbed her as a troublemaker and she would always get bullied because of it. Since they knew that she couldn't physically defend herself, the boys would pick fights with her and she would come home covered in bruises.

The girls weren't much better. They verbally and mentally abused the young detective, causing the girl to come home in tears every day. And then came the day when Emma's father decided that they needed to move back home to Alberta, where he grew up. It was a chance to start their lives again after much drama with her sister Laura. Emma couldn't remember all the details of what happened, but it wasn't good.

Finally, they moved near the end of grade six, where Emma did her best to not use her newfound gifts and tried to be a normal child. But it didn't last long when middle school rolled around. She again started up her sleuthing after a murder occurred at her school. One of her teachers had been brutally killed after school hours.

Emma got involved and this time, she had a friend to help her out. After solving the murder, her friend turned against her and told the whole school about her past life and again the bullying happened. This time, the girls were more vicious and they were just like the Pretty Committee. But hey! That's middle school for you.

Emma tried shaking the memories away and she started up her vehicle and drove down to the mall. But again, her mind wandered. It was grade eight when the girl finally decided that she had had enough of the bullying. After another successful mystery solved, an organization tracked her down. The General at the time asked if she would join his organization, an organization called CTAV or Canadian Teens Against Villains.

There were others like her out there all with the same kind of issues. She accepted and at the beginning of spring break, she was taken to Toronto where she began to train excessively. At first, her body wasn't use to so much fighting or twisting, but as time went on, Emma became the number one fighter in the arena. She was a determined soul and she had a fire in her that couldn't be extinguished.

At that moment, she knew that her talents were meant for something greater in life than just solving small mysteries.

She became a detective. She was trained numerous hours of the day after school to increase her knowledge and observation skills. She grew strong in the mind and in the body, but she still managed to keep her slim feminine figure, which she couldn't understand why. She became an expert in weapons and bomb diffusing.

She learned to drive when she was still in grade eight and by grade nine; she was driving fully with a learner's permit. She learned how to drive not just a car, but a motorcycle as well and she could fly airplanes and helicopters. The General liked her very much and she had made it to the top three detective lists. By the time grade nine had ended, she was number one and she went onto more dangerous cases.

And then in grade nine, her world was shattered. Her best friend in the entire world since moving to Alberta had helped her on a case when it happened. He was murdered in front of her very eyes.

Emma knew that killings happened all the time, but she never thought that it would ever happen to someone that she was close to. She had never had to use her own gun before and after seeing her best friend killed, she had shot the person who had done it. Pulling that trigger made her see that the world wasn't all fun and games. People would get hurt no matter what.

That same year, everyone in Emma's school found out about her friend's death and had stopped bullying her for a while until she had her head on straight. She fell into a small depression and snapped at anyone who tried to comfort her. She didn't need pity from her classmates. Instead, she would go home and confide in her parents. They were only the people in the world who could understand her.

Grade ten rolled around when Emma grew a hatred for snobby arrogant people. She had an idea of what high school was like, but she didn't think it would be as worse as it appeared. By then, she had a group of friends and she was the most popular girl in school.

Her physical appearance had changed over the year. From going to a scrawny average looking brunette with ratty wavy hair, she became a good looking woman. Her curves had taken shape in her hips and her waist was small, a trait that she got from her pear figured mother except that she wasn't as big in the hips due to her petite frame.

She barely had to wear makeup as her skin had been cleared of all the gross stuff that covered her face earlier in the years and her hair had grown down to her breasts and she had started to manage it better.

She was in a clique of her own, the alpha actually. Except unlike most Alphas, Emma was kind and gentle to her peers. She had a good reputation for being both a detective and for being an alpha of the Charmz. She was the number one student in her class. She kept her lifestyle quiet inside school, but outside, she was a detective on a mission.

Until one day, her beta overthrew her of her status and made Emma the gamma. Emma didn't mind much as she felt that their group needed a change. But with her new Alpha, the status quo had changed.

They went from nice to mean in a matter of weeks and the Charmz had taken on a new sound. They insulted girls at every turn, seduced the guys with great charm and manipulated their way out of trouble.

Emma didn't want that kind of life. She didn't want to be part of a group of girls who bullied. She wanted everyone to get along. In another instant, her world was turned upside down.

She was under a great pressure one night at a party to insult one of the girls who came horribly dressed. Emma wanted so badly to turn on her clique and tell them that it was wrong. She wanted the madness to end. But she knew the consequences of turning against her group. Her alpha made it clear that if any of the Charmz members turned rogue, she would make their lives a living hell.

Emma didn't want to be bullied again and so she was forced to insult the girl in front of her. Little did she know that the girl had always had low self-esteem especially in her own home. The next day, word got out that the girl had committed suicide. Emma felt great guilt surge through her. She never wanted that to happen!

She had hung onto that guilt for so long and one day as the Charmz decided to find a new victim, she snapped. She had so much pressure weighing down on her that she decided that she couldn't be who she was around the girls. She turned against them and with the power of being a detective; she overthrew them with her quick wits and had them shipped off to another school.

The students rejoiced and praised Emma for getting rid of the tyrants and had finally accepted her detective ways. They came to her when trouble came around and she managed to fix the problems. Despite all the pain that she had gone through, Emma had found her great reward. She no longer had to deal with those kinds of girls again.

There was the occasionally jealous girl, who wanted to take Emma down, but Emma was strong and she stood her ground. She would not let people push her around again and she always made sure of it with her headstrong attitude.

And now in her final year of high school, Emma had tracked down the diamond thief and was sent to Westchester to find him, not knowing that a new group of girls like the Charmz were now to reign the high school that she was attending.

Massie reminded Emma of Lauren, the new alpha of their old Charmz clique. She knew that Massie would send an LBR as she called them, to their deaths. She couldn't have that. She WOULDN'T have that! She wouldn't let Massie push anyone around, especially herself. Massie was the reason why Emma didn't want to be part of her Pretty Committee. What a stupid name. She didn't want to feel that guilt again.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Emma had finally arrived at the mall. It was almost time for the public viewing and she needed her head on straight. Pushing aside her inner most demons, Emma parked her car, turned it off and stepped out. Taking a deep breath, she put on her intimidating demeanor and made her way into Spencer's Jewelry and headed for the back room.

"Detective, I almost thought you weren't going to show up." Captain Reynolds sighed.  
"Traffic Jam, nothing to it," Emma lied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. Where's the diamond?" Emma replied.

Captain Reynolds pointed at the lower left screen. "It's being lifted now," he responded. Captain Reynolds was the youngest police Captain in his force. At twenty years old, he stood at five feet and eleven inches and he had a bulky physique. He had curly brown hair that flared at his earlobes and his eyes were piercing gunmetal blue. He showed a hint of a five o'clock shadow and Emma couldn't help but find herself looking at him.

Looking away from him, Emma felt herself blush. She couldn't help but sort of have a crush on him. "Detective, you'll have to excuse me. I have to deal with a group of crazy teenage girls," he announced and left the room.

Massie was here.

Nodding, Emma watched him leave and her eyes went back to the screen. The blue diamond was being taken out of its case and it was being put on a plush pillow sitting on a pedestal. It was huge! It only took one man to carry it but it was at least as big as her hands. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration on her part, since Emma was already a small person.

Leaving the security room, Emma went to go find Captain Reynolds, as he hadn't returned yet and Massie and her friends were still causing a ruckus. Approaching them, Emma hid her gun. "Hey girls, that police officer over there really would appreciate it if you stayed away from the entrance," Emma announced politely.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered until she saw Captain Reynolds and her jaw dropped.  
"Whoa, girls look at that hawtie officer!" Massie pointed and the girls looked. They gaped in admiration. Captain Reynolds was standing off in a corner away from the crowd.

Emma wondered what the heck he was doing. The next thing anyone knew, the fire alarm went off! "Are you kidding me? We were so close and all of a sudden there's a fire!" Massie complained. Doing what they had to do, the Pretty Committee filed out of the mall and Emma stayed behind. There was no fire at all. What was going on?

Pulling out her desert eagle, Emma headed into the room where the diamond was and saw two figures lifting out the diamond. They were dressed in black and their faces were covered.

She pointed her gun out to them. "Detective Boisselle! Put that diamond back!" Emma ordered as she flashed her badge. "Sorry Miss, but that isn't going to happen." A voice behind her spoke and the next thing she knew, Emma's world went black.


	7. The diamonds gone!

**Westchester, New York  
****Spencer's Jewelry  
****Front Lobby  
****3:45 pm  
****January 11, 2012**

Massie had walked back into the mall after realizing that the fire alarm was only a prank. Alicia and Dylan were right behind her and the three went back into the Jewelry store.

"I saw Emma a few seconds before the alarm went off. I wonder where she went." Dylan said.

"Who cares?" Alicia shot.

"I do. I want an answer from her about joining us." Massie replied.

A door adjacent to the desks was left ajar and Massie wandered over to it.

"Maybe this is where they were keeping the diamond." Massie suggested. The girls followed her.

Walking into a spacious room, the girls gaped in amazement as they saw millions of jewels in different pedestals. A figure was lying off just to the left of the door and Massie almost tripped over the person.

"OHMAGOD!" She shrieked as she looked down.

Her whole body trembled. Was the person dead? Leaning down, Massie grew concerned for the unknown person. She couldn't tell who it was as they were lying face down.

"Alicia, go find someone." Massie ordered.

Alicia ran out of the room to find someone who could help the person that was lying unconscious. Massie didn't dare touch the person for fear that there would be blood on the other side of them.

"What do you think happened to them?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe the fire alarm was a distraction and the person got caught in a robbery." Massie assumed.

She felt sorrow rush though her as she thought about it. What was this world coming to?

Alicia came back into the room with a police officer behind her. It was the same one that Emma had pointed out earlier.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"We came back here to see why it was opened and we think that this person needs help." Dylan explained.

"Okay, I need you girls to give them space. I'm Captain Reynolds, by the way. Thank you for calling for help." He introduced.

As the girls moved away, Captain Reynolds gently turned the person over and it revealed to be Emma!

"Oh my gosh!" Massie gasped. What had happened to her? Was she dead?

Massie didn't see any wounds or anything, but something wasn't right with her. She felt guilt rush through her. She hadn't been so friendly to Emma when she arrived and she regretted being rude to her.

"We know her. She's our new student." Alicia said.

Captain Reynolds nodded and he placed her head in his lap. He pulled out his water bottle that was attached to his police belt.

"Do any of you girls have a handkerchief or any piece of cloth?" He asked.

"Yes." Massie handed him her crème colored scarf from the other day.

She scrunched her face in horror as he soaked her scarf in the water. He applied the cool cloth to the unconscious girls' forehead and then worked it against her wrists.

Massie and the others bent down and waited for Emma to wake up. In a matter of seconds, Emma had opened her chocolate-brown eyes. She looked up at Massie in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Massie asked her. Emma didn't seem to register Massies' words. Was Massie…being nice to her?

"Uhhh." Emma moaned.

Captain Reynolds held the detectives hand with compassion as he looked at her.

"Try not to talk. I think you may have a concussion. You got hit on the head pretty hard. Do you remember where you are?" He asked.

Emma looked around as she took in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was the fire alarm going off and she came in here to find two men with the diamond. It had been stolen!

Coming to this realization, Emma leapt to her feet to go investigate what happened, but she felt her head spin and her vision got fuzzy. Captain Reynolds quickly grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling over.

"Is she okay?" Massie asked, not getting her answer the first time.

"I think she'll be okay. But we can't let her go back to sleep. Did she come with you three?" Captain Reynolds asked.

"No, she drove herself here." Dylan answered.

"Will you take her to your place? I'll follow you in her car." The Captain ordered.

Emma was about to protest this insane command but she found it hard to speak. Her head felt like it was going to explode! She saw her gun lying a few inches beside her and she picked it up and tucked it into her waist band behind her back as the strong captain helped her back to her feet.

"The range rover is my vehicle. It's just outside." Massie explained and they followed Massie out.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" Captain Reynolds asked Emma.

"I…I think so." Emma stuttered.

She let go of the captain to catch up with the girls, but her head spun wildly and she lost her balance. The young captain reached out to her. "No, I don't think you are." He replied and he scooped her into his capable arms.

Emma felt her face flush with embarrassment. She had NEVER been handled like this before, especially by a fellow officer.

The two kept a safe distance from Massie, Alicia and Dylan so as to discuss what happened.

"I came into the room and I saw two men with the diamond. I tried to warn them, but I got hit from behind." Emma explained.

Captain Reynolds growled in frustration. "We made sure that the room was secured." He explained.

"I'm thinking that it was an inside job." Emma added.

She suddenly remembered something important.

"What the heck were you doing before that fire alarm went off?" She asked.

Captain Reynolds averted his eyes from her. "I had to take a call. My superiors needed me to call in." He replied.

Emma wanted to question him further, but she didn't get the chance when they finally came up to Massie's car.

"Alright, so you need to keep her awake for at least five hours." The captain ordered as he helped Emma into the car.

"Yes sir." Massie saluted.

Captain Reynolds rolled his eyes, but he gave Massie and her friends a charming smile to hide his annoyance. The car door closed and the range rover drove off. Captain Reynolds scowled to himself as he walked to Emmas' car and followed after them.

Inside the range rover, the girls were silent for most of the ride. Massie had no idea how she was going to keep the girl awake. She looked like she needed her beauty rest…badly.

Finally, Dylan broke the silence as she took out a bag of potato chips from a compartment in the range rover.

"Want some salt and vinegar chips?" She offered to Emma.

Massie smiled. That was Dylan, always thinking about food at a time like this. Emma gave a weak smile and reached into the bag and took a handful. Well, it was good to know that she was hungry.

"So, what were you doing in there?" Alicia asked.

Emma averted their gazes. "Nothing." Emma muttered.

She looked out the window as she silently ate her chips. She couldn't tell them the truth. What would they think of her? Would they bully her for whom she was? Emma didn't want to face the consequences if Massie found out.

Dylan wouldn't say anything because Emma had threatened her. But what if Dylan blabbed? What would Massie do to her? Emma tried to shake the thought away, but it was hard.

She felt tears running down her cheeks as memories haunted her from grade ten. Lauren…her face appeared in the detectives mind and she saw her taunting smile in her vision. That smile…the smile she always had on when she would tell everyone about who Emma was, ruining her chances at ever having any friends.

The tears came down harder this time before Emma felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder. Snapping back into reality, she turned to see Massie looking at her, with what seemed to be compassion.

"Emma, are you okay? What's wrong?" Massie asked, concern dripping in her voice. Emma couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"Nothing! Stop pretending to be nice!" Emma snapped. Massie took her hand off of Emma in shock.

"Look, I know getting hit on the head must hurt, but those tears are telling a different story. What's up?" Massie asked.

Emma didn't say anything. Why should she? How could she trust Massie with her deepest darkest secret, especially with Alicia the gossip in the car?

By the time they reached Massies' home, Emma was strong enough to walk on her own. She made her way to the waiting captain that was standing by her rental car.

"Thank you for your help." Emma said to him.

"You're welcome. Feel better soon." He replied.

Without saying a word, the young captain pulled the detective into a hug. Emma went stiff, not knowing how to react. Finally, she sunk into his warm embrace and for a moment, nothing mattered in the world. She felt safe just being in his arms.

"Whoa! What am I thinking?" Emma thought to herself and she pulled away from him abruptly.

"I'm going to call a patrol car to take me back to the mall. I'll investigate for you." He offered.

"No, you may miss something. Tomorrow after school, I'll meet you there." Emma replied.

"Emma, are you coming?" Massie called out.

Smiling, Emma turned to her. "Give me a second." Emma called out and turned back to the captain.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and with that, she followed Massie and the girls into the mansion.

Walking in, Emma gasped in amazement. Of all the cases she had been on, she had never seen a rich home this big before!

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Alicia called out, noticing Emmas' reaction. Emma could only nod.

"Claire should be in the living room with Kristen. I told them to meet us here." Massie announced and lead the way into the spacious living room.

Emma waved shyly to Claire and Kristen as she walked into the room.

"So, how did the viewing go?" Kristen asked.

"Terrible! Some idiot pulled the fire alarm." Alicia explained.

"That sucks! So I guess they're bumping the date huh?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. How'd your double date go?" Dylan asked.

"It was fine." Kristen replied.

"So girls, we had to bring Emma here because she kind of got knocked over the head back at the jewelry store. The police captain there told us that we have to keep her awake for a few hours." Massie explained.

"What happened?" Kristen asked Emma.

"I can't remember." Emma lied.

No one decided to press the issue and they all discussed what they could do for the next few hours.

"We could go shopping." Dylan suggested.

"Yeah, we could meet up with our boyfriends and just hang out." Claire chimed in.

"I like the idea. Let's go get ready." Massie ordered and they stood up.

Realizing that Emma looked like a mess, Massie did the unspeakable.

"We'll wait for you. You can take a shower up in my private bathroom. I've got some clothes that look like they'll fit you." Massie suggested.

Emma stared at Massie with wide brown eyes. Did she just hear her correctly? The Pretty Committee had the same thoughts as well.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Emma replied and Massie instructed her on where her room was.

After Emma headed up to Massies' room, the girls questioned their Alpha.

"Are you crazy? You don't let any outsiders use your bathroom." Alicia spoke.

"You called her an LBR and now you're letting her use your clothes?" Dylan asked.

"This isn't you, Massie." Claire pointed out.

Massie put up a hand to silence her girls.

"Look, something is troubling her. I don't know what it is, but back in the range rover, I saw her crying and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Maybe she remembered something. She seemed out of it ever since she woke up. Do you girls remember how I was like when I lost mom?" Massie asked.

The girls nodded. "She's fragile right now and I think that because she's here on her own, she needs someone. So let's be nice okay? And then when things change tomorrow, we can go back to our ways." Massie promised.

The girls agreed with her and went on calling their boyfriends to meet up with them. Finally, Emma had come downstairs with fresh wavy hair and her bangs were swept off to the side. She wore Massies' old Ralph Lauren long-sleeved royal blue eyelet top along with a pair of hip hugging True Religion jeans. In Massies' opinion, she looked good! She didn't have accessories or anything to match, but Massie gave the girl a solid 9.7.

"Okay, let's go on our way." Emma said, mustering up a smile.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**What do you think will happen when the girls go to the mall and meet up with the boys? Will Massie still be nice or will she let her other side show?**

**Also, tell me what you think at the hinted feelings Emma had for Captain Reynolds. **


	8. The Pretty Committe and boyfriends

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Clique series or the characters. Emma and Captain Reynolds are from my own mind. **

**OC: Captain Joshua Reynolds  
Gender: Male  
Age: 20  
Height: five feet and eleven inches  
Weight: 196 pds (Athletically built)  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Steel blue  
Race: Causasian  
**

**Background: Captain Joshua Reynolds is the youngest captain in the NYC police department. He started off as a patrol cop and was promoted to captain after busting a drug ring in which he earned great respect. Joshua is very level headed and is able to keep calm in many situations. He has a bit of a short temper but he is able to control it when needs be. The young captain was teamed up with the detective at the beginning of the story and has since been there for her when a problem arises. He is as loyal as a dog and is always there to back up with team mates or other close friends and family. He is dedicated to his job and works hard at it, to ensure the safety of the people. He has a dark past which he prefers to keep hidden in the dark, but it won't be long until it's brought into the light.**

**And now...on with the story!**

* * *

**Westchester, New York **

**Westchester Mall **

**Just outside of Bloomingdales**

**5:10pm **

**January 11, 2012**

Emma and the Pretty Committee had met up with five good looking boys around their age. Emma stayed out of every ones way as they all greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

"Emma, these are our boyfriends. This is Derrick and he belongs to me," Massie introduced.

Derrick stood at six feet and he had the physique of a soccer player. He was wearing shorts which Emma couldn't understand why since it was winter, and he had blue eyes. His hair was pushed off to the side of his face.

"Hey," he called out. Emma waved back.

"This is Cam and he belongs to Claire," Massie went on.

Cam was different from the other boys. He had two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was green. He stood at five feet and ten inches with a swimmer's build.

"Josh is my name. I belong to Alicia," the exotic looking boy greeted.

Enough said, he looked like Alicia with masculine features. He stood at six feet with Derrick and he seemed to be a rugby player.

"I'm Chris Plovert," the dirty blond greeted. His arm was wrapped around Kristen's waist and he stood a foot taller than her at five feet and eleven inches.

"And last but not least, this is Dempsey Solomon," Massie introduced the football player that linked arms with Dylan.

He was by far the best looking of the bunch. He stood taller than Derrick and Josh at six feet and two inches with a built frame and toned muscles. His hair was black and it was slicked back with gel and he had piercing green eyes.

"Well, now that introductions have been passed around, let's go shopping!" Alicia cried.

"I picked Bloomingdales, so I expect everyone to buy at least one item from there," Massie ordered.

Everyone followed Massie and Derrick into the store and Emma hung back. Why was she here with them? Why couldn't she just go back to her hotel and sleep? Better yet, why hang out with them when she could be investigating the crime scene? That sounded like a good idea.

Emma hated shopping anyways, so she turned down the hallway that went to Spencer's Jewelry. Derrick was the only one who saw the young girl head off in the other direction. Since Massie had explained why they were at the mall, he went after her to make sure she was ok. He would tell Massie why he ran off later.

Emma had come to the front entrance where earlier; there was a line-up of people waiting to see the new diamond. Standing in the spot she was before the fire alarm went off, Emma checked her surroundings. Massie, Alicia and Dylan were slightly to her left, a crowd of people were in front of her and behind her, and just off in the distance, Captain Reynolds stood at the far wall.

Since the place was empty, Emma noticed the fire alarm on the wall and she walked up to it. It had been reset in its spot. Most manual T-handle fire alarms had an ink or powder substance on the handle to help identify people who pull them. Too bad Emma didn't have her powder kit on her.

"Hey, what are you doing on your own?" a male voice called out. Twirling around, Emma found Derrick staring at her with curiosity.

"Uh…" Emma hesitated.

"What? Have you never seen a fire alarm before?" he asked in a joking tone.

"I was just lost in thought," Emma spoke up. She stared at him intently, mentally daring him to make an insult at her, the same way Massie would.

"Hey relax; I'm not going to insult you," he said as if he had read her mind.

"You're Massie's boyfriend, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm like her," he explained.

"What's her problem anyway? Has she always been this way?" Emma questioned.

Derrick shifted in his spot and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well to be honest, she wasn't this bad before. She was a better person back in the days. I mean, she's still got the attitude, but it got worse," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Derrick sighed before replying. "Massie's mother was murdered a few weeks ago. Ever since she got the news, Massie has been a lot tougher to deal with. It's hard to get her to open up," Derrick confessed.

Emma felt a lump catch in her throat. She never knew! Before either of them could speak another word, a loud crash erupted from inside the jewelry store! Instantly, Emma ran in and left Derrick behind. Coming into the store, Emma found Captain Reynolds standing behind the desks.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Me? I thought I told you to stay at the Blocks' home!" he exclaimed.

"You know me; I can't sit around and do nothing. So…what are you doing here?" Emma asked again.

"I came to investigate for you. I know you said to wait until tomorrow, but I can't stop thinking about what happened," Captain Reynolds explained.

Suddenly, Derrick ran into the room. "What happened?" he asked.

"I just ran into something." the Captain responded.

"Alright klutzy, let's get this investigation over with so we can both get some rest tonight," Emma spoke, forgetting that Derrick was behind her.

Derricks eyes widened in shock. He didn't say anything, but ran out of the room and went to find Massie.

"Emma, that was probably the dumbest thing you just did," Captain Reynolds said.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"That boy just heard you say 'investigate'. Do you know what that means?" the Captain growled.

Emma gave herself a face palm. "Great, now two people know," she muttered. Emma gave a deep sigh and hung her head. She was doomed.

Sensing her emotions, Captain Reynolds came up to her. "Not everyone is perfect," he reminded her.

"But I have to be! I have to be the perfect detective because the General expects me to. And now I'm going to have to tell him that I've been compromised and I'll be pulled off the case," Emma cried.

The two went into the back room to investigate the diamonds pedestal.

"I was looking on the security camera before and I saw the two guards lifting out the diamond. The men that I saw in here were wearing different outfits. That can only mean that the two guards were knocked out and left somewhere," Emma concluded.

"There's another storage room back here, let's check it out," the captain suggested.

"How big is this store?" Emma asked.

"It's at least six hundred and twenty four square feet. It's ridiculous how big it is," the Captain responded.

Coming up to the storage room door, Emma tried turning the handle, only to find that it was locked. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" a voice from inside called out. The two law enforcers looked to each other in surprise.

"Captain Reynolds with the NYCPD, stand back!" the Captain ordered and pulled out his gun.

There was a light shuffle and the captain plugged a bullet in the handle. The door opened on its own accord. Inside were the two guards from earlier.

* * *

Derrick had made his way back to the group when Massie noticed him.

"Where did you go? You don't leave without telling me anything," Massie reminded him.

Derrick had a look in his eyes that told Massie that he had something important to say. Massie quickly gathered the rest around.

"I saw Emma heading out so I followed her. She was with this police officer and I heard her talking to him about investigating something. I think she's a detective!" Derrick explained.

Massie scoffed. "Derrick honey, have you been sneaking drugs into your room again?" Massie asked with mock concern.

"What? No Massie, I'm not high! I'm serious!" Derrick argued.

"Massie he's telling the truth," Dylan spoke up.

"Enlighten me," Massie urged.

Dylan pulled out her health fitness magazine from her purse and opened up to a section in it.

"'You should feel comfortable in your own skin. Just because you think your peers are that ideal size, it's not true. They squeeze into them and frankly, that's really uncomfortable, the detective Emma Boisselle states,'" Dylan read to everyone.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed and Massie grabbed the magazine. She read through it to make sure that her ears had not deceived her.

"I KNEW that she looked familiar," Kristen said.

"No wonder she's been so agitated with us," Claire said.

"I found out earlier today," Dylan confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Massie asked.

"She threatened me! And besides, she's way scarier than you when it comes to threats and I promised not to tell," Dylan explained.

After everyone had calmed down, a smile spread across Massie's face. "You've got a plan, haven't you?" Derrick asked.

"Indeed I do. Now that we know who she is, maybe we can get her to join the Pretty Committee so that we can become more popular. And this time, we have leverage against her. Besides, she's obviously more intimidating than me so the LBRS will listen to us if she pulls out the threats," Massie explained.

Claire was quiet throughout the whole scheming process, but she finally spoke up. "Massie, she's a law enforcer! She's supposed to protect lives, not ruin them." Claire reasoned.

"She's a wannabee cop Kuh-laire. There's a difference," Massie retorted.

"What is the difference?" Claire shot back. Massie rolled her eyes and avoided the question.

"Let's go find her," Massie suggested and everyone followed her down to Spencer's Jewelry.

Coming into the store, they found Emma and the hottie officer from earlier deep in conversation at the desks. "Excuse me Emm-uh, but we need to talk, like now," Massie ordered.

Looking up to see who was talking to her, Emma felt her heart sink into her stomach. She could tell that this wasn't good. "Excuse me, captain," Emma said and walked up to the group.

"We know who you are," Massie announced in a whisper. Emma felt a knot form in her stomach. She shot a glare at both Dylan and Derrick and they both shrank back.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Emma questioned, taking a step towards Massie.

Before another word was said, Captain Reynolds intervened, much to Emma's relief. "I must announce to all of you that the blue diamond has been stolen. Emma has been sent here by her commander to track down the diamond thief and that's what she must be doing. She'd appreciate if you never spoke a word of this to anyone. Anyone who interferes with police work will be sent to her commanders and placed in a detention cell where their memories are erased. If any of you have plans to expose the detective…"he glared at Massie as he spoke. "She will be taken off the assignment and the thief will get away," the Captain spoke firmly and in a professional matter.

A deafening silence filled the room before anyone could speak. Massie quickly stole a glance at the time on her phone.

"Gee would you look at that, it seems that I don't have time for this." She come-backed and walked off, the others following.

Emma let out a sigh out of relief and she nearly collapsed. The captain grabbed her quickly. "You really need to get off your feet," he ordered.

"I left my other clothes at her place," Emma mumbled.

"Leave them. That girl is not worth your time," the captain reminded her. Emma smiled. Her badge was in her pocket and her gun was in her waistband hiding under her shirt.

"I guess I can go back to the hotel," Emma sighed.

"I'll send an officer to retrieve your car for you," he offered.

Suddenly, Emma remembered that she still had some questions for the young captain. "You were standing by the fire alarm when it went off. Did you see who did it?" she asked.

"I did," he confessed.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"I didn't call my superiors. I had an unknown number call me saying that if the people didn't evacuate, then they'd set off a bomb. I'm sorry; I let the thief take the diamond," the captain admitted.

"Joshua, you only did what you thought was best for the safety of others. Besides, you and I both know that I'll catch this person," Emma reassured.

Joshua grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It looks like we both need a break from all the action that happened tonight," he said a twinkle in his eyes.

Emma felt her heart beat in her chest. She loved that he had been there for her ever since she arrived in Westchester. The first time the two met, they both took each others numbers and kept in contact.

It was a requirement that officers working together keep in contact at all times. But it wasn't just that. He was there for her. He was a good friend to her. She pulled her hand out of his to grab her purse from the desk and the two walked out of the store.

"Before we go, did the caller say where the bombs were?" Emma asked.

"No, but now that I think of it, I think he was bluffing." Joshua answered.

"Those darn masterminds," Emma muttered.

The two made their way to Captain Reynolds' patrol car and climbed in. "What hotel are you staying at?" he asked.

"It's the one on Fife Street," Emma replied. The two drove in silence and Emma let her mind wander again.

Would Massie tell everyone at school? Or would she keep her mouth shut like the Captain told her to? What about Derrick? He went to a different school from the girls and he could tell anyone and Emma wouldn't know.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"I'm worried. I'm worried about what The Pretty Committee is going to do at school tomorrow," Emma responded.

Captain Reynolds gave her a questioning look. "That's the clique that Massie's in." Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's a dumb name," he said.

Emma gave a laugh. "It's worst than the Charmz," she joked but regretted mentioning it. Her expression darkened again.

"That name isn't a fond memory?" Joshua asked.

"Not really," she responded.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"No," Emma said.

Coming up to the hotel, Joshua got out of the car and opened Emma's door for her and she got out. She looked worn out. She started walking away when he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Emma, please tell me what's going on. If you're going to be investigating, then you need a clear head," Joshua pushed.

Emma knew that she couldn't hide her feelings forever and she broke down in front of him and explained about how Massie reminded her of her former bully and alpha.

When she finished, the young captain pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for telling me. That's what I'm here for," he reminded her.

Emma looked up at the handsome twenty year old in front of her. Joshua was staring at her deep brown eyes and Emma couldn't seem to pull away from his gaze.

With unspoken words to describe how he felt about her, Joshua leaned in to the eighteen year old detective and he pressed his lips gently to hers. It was short and sweet, but it held a lot of meaning in it.

Emma had never felt herself fill with such peace before and in that moment, the only thing that mattered, was him.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Don't worry, I'll get to the action stuff in the next chapter.**

**So, how'd ya'll like the ending? ;)**

**Hey Followers! How did you stumble across this awesome fanfiction? Tell me in the review box!**


	9. The bomb and the lions den

**This is an AU Clique Story**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Hotel  
Room 1140  
7:00pm  
January 11, 2012**

Emma sat on her hotel bed with her laptop open in front of her waiting for the General to accept her Skype invitation. She had had a long day and couldn't wait to crawl under her covers. It seemed like being around Massie was draining her of all her energy…energy that she needed for this assignment, if it would still be hers after talking to the General.

As she waited, Emma couldn't stop thinking about General Wanat. He was different from the General before him.

Before he took over, the previous General had a softer edge. General McLean knew how hard to push Emma, but he also knew her limits.

It seemed that General Wanat was tougher and he was constantly reminding her that as head detective, she would be worked harder than all the other sleuths.

She couldn't exactly remember how the hardnosed man took over the position, but she was told that General McLean had gone missing during a siege. That seemed more mysterious to Emma than anything else and she would one day try to solve what actually happened.

"Detective Boisselle, you have a report?" General Wanat called out as he came onto the screen.

"The diamond has been stolen and the captain let it happen. It's not his fault because they told him that a bomb was planted in the mall," Emma explained.

"And he believed them?" General Wanat growled. "He only did what he thought was best for the citizens," Emma reassured.

"But you figured out that it was a bluff?" he asked. "Yes, sir," Emma replied. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

Emma thought about the Pretty Committee and their boyfriends. She had to tell him what happened, no matter what would happen.

"I've been compromised," she simply stated.

"What?" he barked.

"A group of girls in my school found out along with their boyfriends. I've wanted to avoid them from the start, especially the leader of the clique. I made the mistake of saying 'investigate' in front of one of them and he told everyone. Sir, I rarely do this, but I'm sorry," Emma apologized.

The General was fuming on his end and his nostrils flared. "Sorry? You're sorry? You should have known better than to make that idiotic mistake, especially in front of a citizen," he fumed.

"Well guess what? I'm only a human being! Shouldn't I be allowed to make mistakes once in a while?" Emma argued.

"No! A good detective knows to think before speaking. What's been going on at that school?" he interrogated.

"A crap load of drama has been happening! I can't seem to avoid it. The girls here are all snobby and rich and arrogant…" Emma trailed off, her inner demon showing again.

The General seemed to calm down, but not by much. "I may just have to pull you off the assignment then, unless you can prove that you can get your head back in the game and not let these girls get the better of you," he explained.

Emma choked back tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. "I…I'll do better this time, I promise," she vowed.

General Wanat gave her a sickening triumphant grin. "That's good to hear. Now if you ever give me sass again, you know what the consequences are," he warned.

"Yes, sir," Emma whispered and signed off.

Joshua, who had been in the room the whole time, walked up to Emma's bed as she let the tears run down her face. He sat down and pulled her into his strong arms. "You can do this. You're a strong woman," he assured her.

"He's cruel. I'll never get used to him," Emma cracked.

"Ah come on, you've faced worse people than him," Joshua reminded her.

"The other people were criminals," Emma pointed out.

"That's a good point." he chuckled and he cupped his hand under her chin and he leaned in to kiss her.

Emma smiled and she kissed him back, wanting to drain out the harsh man from her mind.

* * *

**Alberta, Canada  
CTAV headquarters  
General Wanats office  
9:00 pm  
January 11, 2012**

After hanging up with his top detective, General Wanat leaned back in his chair and scowled.

"That girl is giving me too many gray hairs to count," he grumbled to himself.

His computer beeped again and the old man prayed that it wasn't her again. Seeing a name, he smiled and accepted the call.

"You've got it?" he asked the unknown person. "You bet I do. It's gorgeous," the person replied.

"Have you found out if the chip is in there yet?" General Wanat asked.

"I'm still analyzing it. It will take a week at the most," the stranger explained.

"Excellent. Let me know the minute you get it," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," was the reply. "What about our victim?" the General interrogated.

"Still doesn't know."

"And they're distracted with other things at the moment. But it won't last long. Do what you have to do," he commanded. "Yes, sir."

Hanging up with the unknown person, General Wanat let out a sadistic grin, a grin that would make one think that there was a devil under his military form.

As he smiled, he lightly traced a scar that ran down the back of his neck, which was fashioned in a cruel manner. "It won't be long now," he said to himself.

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
Parking lot  
2:35pm  
January 13, 2012 **

Massie and the Pretty Committee had tried cornering the recently discovered detective since yesterday, but they were avoided and it pissed Massie off.

Why wouldn't Emma give them a chance? Massie knew that if they had made her life miserable before, then they wouldn't do it once she joined them. So what if the captain told them that she was on an assignment?

She still needed friends if she was going to be here, so why not the PC? Besides, Massie always felt a certain aura around Emma.

It was true that the girl had the knack to be cheerful at times, which was noted on her first day here, but there was something else. Emma could be alpha material.

Even if high school was ending for them, Massie knew that cliques lasted forever.

And if the detective was in a group with others like her, then she needed to know how to be an alpha. She had the intimidating demeanor down and a whole lot of other things, but she lacked the meanness. Emma could be too nice at times.

During lunch today, Massie had witnessed the girl helping a disabled student to a table in the cafeteria and she had sat with her and they talked.

No one in OCDHS would talk to the autistic student because she creeped everyone out, but Emma went out of her way to help her. It shocked everyone and it caught Massie off guard with a single tear. How did she do it?

Alicia had earlier witnessed how Emma was in an empty hallway close to the radio booth and she was just singing a cheerful tune to herself as she made her way to her classroom.

Alicia had to admit that the girl had a gorgeous voice, but she couldn't comprehend how cheerful she was. She knew that Kuh-laire was happy, but she also had her bad days.

Massie decided that the Pretty Committee would wait by the detective's car and Massie would invite her to their traditional Friday night sleepovers. The Pretty Committee tried to protest at first, but Massie was firm and explained everything to them.

"I want to find out how she's so goddamn cheerful," Massie had simply explained.

They waited by her car after school and Emma finally showed up, a smile plastered on her face but it faded away when she saw who was at her rental car.

"Are you here to torture me some more?" Emma asked coldly.

"Opposite of yes," Massie replied with sincere sweetness.

Emma looked at the alpha skeptically and waited for her to speak up.

"Listen, we want you in our clique. We came to realize that you have something that we don't have and we want to know how you do it," Massie explained.

"You mean my cheerfulness?" Emma asked.

"Oh totally. So we want to invite you to our sleepover tonight at my home," Massie invited.

Emma sighed. She knew that this was coming. There would be gossip and tongue lashing for sure. But she couldn't avoid them forever and she found herself cornered. She put on a smile and looked into Massie's amber eyes.

"Sure, I'll come over tonight," Emma agreed.

Massie gave a triumphant grin. "Let's go girls. We'll see you later," Massie called out and they headed for the Range Rover.

After they left, Emma was the only one in the parking lot. Opening her car door, Emma got into her seat and turned on the engine. A soft beep could be heard from her engine. "Uh-oh," Emma thought to herself and she climbed out.

Popping the hood, she went and opened it and found a bomb with the timer down to only ten seconds! "Crap monkeys!" Emma fake cursed.

Wasting no time, Emma made a run for it. "BOOOOMMM!" The ground shook and the young detective was knocked off her feet and she was sent flying foreword.

She threw out her arms to break her fall and she came in contact with the cement ground. The world went black and there was a high ringing in Emma's ears. When she opened her eyes, she found Joshua staring down at her. Some firemen were on the scene and they had finished dousing her car.

"Are you alright?" Joshua had asked for the second time, not getting an answer the first.

"I'm fine. Just a little…shaken up." Emma gave a small grin as she gave out that joke.

"At least you're taking this lightly." Joshua sighed in relief and he helped her to her feet.

"This hasn't been the first time for me. Either some one knows that I'm going to catch them, or I pissed them off," Emma concluded.

She noticed that Joshua was here. How long had she been out? Curious, she asked.

"Well I got a call around two fifty that there was an explosion at this school and I went to investigate. It was a ten minute drive. So I'd say that you were out for a good twelve minutes," Joshua calculated.

"Well good thing I got out of the car when I heard the beep." Emma sighed in relief.

Joshua nodded in agreement. "So, since your car is completely gone, do you need a ride to the hotel?" He offered.

"Yes, but I'm only checking out. It probably won't be safe for me to stay there. Massie invited me to a sleepover at her home tonight." Emma explained.

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "And you accepted?" He asked in surprise.

"Well I may as well get it over with. I guess if I give them a chance, then they'll leave me alone." Emma explained.

"What about your car?" He asked.

"I'll request my own from the General." Emma replied.

She smiled at that thought. She would be able to drive her baby. Her 2009 Opel GT convertible was Emmas' most used car. It was the one she used on all her assignments, and she couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of her sleek red car.

"Hot stuff! Okay, let's get going to the hotel," Joshua urged and the two got into his car.

As they drove, Emma wondered who it was that had planted the bomb in her car. It would have had to be the diamond thief! He must be in that school if he was able to know which car was hers.

The itch to investigate was strong, and Emma planed to go that night while the Pretty Committee slept. At least something good was coming out of this. Emma laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Joshua asked.

"I just realized that I'm going to be using this sleepover as an excuse to get out of it tonight. I'm going to do some prowling at school tonight," Emma explained.

"That is pretty funny, considering that you already dislike those girls," he smiled.

They arrived at the hotel and Emma gathered her belongings and she checked out at the front desk. Getting back in the car after loading everything up, the two took off to the Blocks' Estate. Arriving, they unloaded her two suitcases and Emma kissed him good-bye.

Walking up to the door, Emma hesitated a moment. What was going to happen tonight? Emma couldn't let her guard down for a second as she entered into the lion's den. Putting on her intimidating demeanor, the detective rang the doorbell.


	10. Sleepover and Prowling

**This is an AU Clique Story**

**Westchester, New York  
Block Estate  
Massies' room  
11:50pm  
January 13, 2012  
**

Massie and the girls had been having a fun night, including Emma, which the alpha found surprising. Perhaps the detective wasn't such a bad person after all. Emma and Claire had been getting along pretty well and they shared gummies together.

They played Truth or Dare and whenever the opportunity arose, Emma mostly chose dares. She sure was fearless, no matter what the dare was. At one point, she had chosen Truth and the girls would ask her something about her life, to which Emma openly told them something.

It broke Massie's heart at some points where Emma explained something about her family. The poor girl had suffered so much. But wait, why was Massie feeling so sorry for her? Massie came to realize that she couldn't hide behind her alpha mask anymore.

She accepted the fact that she was just a softy. Maybe her mothers' death had something to do with it. By the time they ran out of things to play, the girls all settled down on Massie's king sized bed and just talked.

Emma hadn't realized that she was actually enjoying herself. The Pretty Committee didn't seem that bad outside of school after all and Emma relaxed around their other sides. As they had conversations, Emma figured out each of the girls in a matter of seconds.

"So Emma, do you have like a boyfriend or anything? I know that in your line of work that it must be tough, but come on!" Alicia asked.  
Emma felt herself blush.

"Umm…well…" She started off.

"OHMAGOD! It's that Captain Reynolds guy, I can tell." Massie teased.

"Shut up!" Emma retorted, but her face gave it away.

"The detective is in love. L-O-V-E" Massie laughed.

"Sure, spell it out why don't you?" Emma replied with sarcasm

Before another teasing could come up, Emma heard her laptop ringing. Her Skype was calling her. Excusing herself, Emma went to grab it and she accepted the call. General Wanat was on the other end!

"Ah crap." Emma said as his face came onto the screen.

"I don't need to know what that means. Have you figured out who has the diamond?" He asked.

Emma looked at the girls who were waiting for her to hang up. Getting to her feet, Emma excused herself and went outside to the bathroom.

"General, I'm going to investigate at the school tonight. A bomb was put in my car earlier and I'm pretty sure that the thief did it. Also, can I request that you send me my Opel GT convertible? I have been using Captain Reynolds as my taxi service and I can't keep taking him away from his other work." Emma explained.

"I'll get right on it. Also, I did some digging on that girl Kristen Gregory. The two of you met at one of your autographing sessions two years ago when you were at West Edmonton Mall. At the time, she was there visiting relatives and her cousin is a big fan of yours, so she dragged her along." The General explained.

"That's good to know." Emma responded.

"Now, I believe that is all I have for you. Is there anything else that you request?" The General asked.

"I'm good sir. Just my car would be fine." Emma replied.

"I'll have it sent to you by oh-seven hundred tomorrow." He said.

Thanking him, the two hung up and Emma went back into Massies' room. The girls were deep in conversation and they stopped when she entered the room.

"Alright, what nasty stuff are you saying behind my back?" Emma questioned.

Once Emma, had left the room, Massie used this opportunity to confess something to the Pretty Committee.

"Girls, I'm really starting to actually like her. Not like, in the whole lesbian way or anything. But more in the friend way like with you girls." Massie confessed.

"Okay, what have you done with the alpha named Massie?" Claire asked, in a teasing way.

"I'm still me Claire, I just… I can't describe it." Massie said.

The door opened and Emma walked back in. The room was silent as she put her laptop back in its bag.

"Alright, what nasty stuff are you saying behind my back?" Emma questioned.

"We weren't actually. Massie was just saying how you've changed her." Dylan spoke up.

Massie kicked her friend in the shin lightly. "Ouch!" Dylan cried.

"Anyways Emma, what I meant by that was in a good way." Massie explained.

Emma stared at them skeptically.

"Uh-huh" Emma drawled and she set up her sleeping bag and pillow on the floor.

"It's getting late, we should get some rest." Emma added as she crawled into her sleeping bag.

Not realizing how late it was, the girls didn't argue and they all got into their sleeping bags. After Massie turned off the lights and crawled into her bag, she put her hands into her mouth and blew into them, making a flatulent sound.

"Gross Emma, was that you?" She asked with a smile across her face.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really, Massie, I actually thought it was you." She quipped.

The Pretty Committee burst into laughter as they remembered the first sleepover they had when Claire was the new girl. That was the second time one of the members had been taken aback by a comment similar to that.

As everyone slept, Massie had that dream again.

_She saw her mother falling to the floor as the gun went off. She tried calling out to her, but nothing came and she couldn't get close to her. Massie tried to fight her way to her, but she couldn't do anything about it. She found herself face to face with the gunman again. "You'll pay for killing her!" Massie screamed at him. He said nothing. Massie didn't see his face clearly, but the thing that she did see was a sadistic smile. He held the gun to her head and pulled the trigger._

Massie bolted upright and she felt her whole body shaking and her pajamas clung to her in a cold sweat. She didn't scream, but she felt her breath coming in short pants.

Getting up, she went to grab a glass of water and took a long sip. She hadn't told the Pretty Committee about her dream, as she figured that they would try to analyze it. She didn't know if it meant anything, but it scared the crap out of her.

Coming back to her room, Massie noticed that Emmas' sleeping bag was empty. Where did she go? Seeing that her window was open, Massie went over and looked outside.

In the distance, she saw a figure clad in black running down her lawn to the road. "Where is she going?" Massie thought to herself.

Not able to do anything about it, Massie went back to her sleeping bag and tried to dream of happier things.

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
Midnight  
January 14, 2012**

Emma was dressed in a black cat suit as she made her way down to the school on a bike that she found in the Blocks garage. Attached to her cat suit was a belt that held some equipment along with her desert eagle pistol.

She wasn't going to go there unarmed, just in case she ran into trouble. Arriving at the school, she parked her bike off to the West side and dismounted.

Looking up at the roof, she took off something that resembled a whip that was wrapped around her waist. Cracking it once, she threw the end so it went upward and it wrapped around a sturdy piece of roof railing.

She ascended her climb onto the roof and safely got to the other side. Putting her whip back around her, the detective tried to open the skylight, but it was locked tight.

She took out a lock picking kit and managed to open it up. She put it back and then took out a smoke gas can. Pulling out the pin, she threw it down and the smoke filled the hallways, showing off some red lasers. Wow, this school was really tight about security.

Making her way down into the school, Emma avoided the red lasers and made her way to the security panel. She deactivated the system and she was able to walk freely in the hallways.

Octavian Country Day High School was creepy during the night. There were no teachers or students. There were no lockers slamming shut or girls gossiping. And….there was no Pretty Committee. Emma smiled at that thought but brushed it aside effortlessly. She needed a clear head for this prowling.

She came up to the first place she could think of which was the Principals office.

"Okay, let's see what you've got hiding in here." Emma thought to herself. She searched the office, but didn't find much. The office seemed pretty normal. There were no hidden compartments or safes. The Principal was clean.

Next, she headed for the teachers' lounge and searched there. No such luck there. Emma then remembered something. What about her chemistry teacher, Mr. Rondeau?

Massie had mentioned that he was a substitute teacher. She headed for his office and searched it, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Frustrated, Emma left his office and made her way back to the skylight, only to remember something.

What about the janitor? He had given her a look when she had come into his closet. Was it horror or surprise?

Emma walked down the hallway until she found his place. She tried opening to door handle but it was locked. Taking out her lock picking kit, she opened the door with ease and she walked in.

The same sturdy box sat just off to the side of the room and on the other side, was a desk and whiteboard. There were shelves closer to the back that held supplies that were needed for cleaning and replacing things.

Walking over to his desk, Emma found a picture of the janitor with a beautiful woman wrapped in his arms and his hands were placed on her bulging belly.

"He's married and his wife is expecting their first." Emma told herself. The two of them looked really happy together. Also on the desk was the damage report for the lab table from earlier along with a stress ball and a computer.

Searching the drawers, Emma found nothing unusual. She turned on the computer to find it unlocked and she went through it.

"Porn… Porn… Porn. Ugh!" Emma grumbled. The dates on his history feed was at least ten months old, so Emma assumed that he had the addiction before meeting his wife.

Nothing else on that computer was catching her eye so Emma turned it off and moved to the whiteboard. There was a map magnetized to it and there were areas that were circled in red.

In Europe there was Paris, France and Germany, Berlin. In Canada there was Toronto and in the U.S.A there was Westchester, New York, and Washington, D.C. There was something about these places that put Emma's senses on high alert.

"All of those places have museums that were robbed." She mumbled. Tracing the edge of the board with her hands, Emma felt a gap between it and the wall. Pulling off the whiteboard and setting it on the floor, a vault appeared behind it!

Emma's senses were on high alert and she easily managed to crack the code to the safe. 9, 27,8. That was the year, date and month of the first diamond stealing. The door swung open and there was a big black velvet bag inside.

Taking it out, Emma found it a bit heavy and she opened it to reveal….the blue diamond!

"The janitor's the diamond thief!" Emma spoke.

"And you my dear detective are dead." His voice called out from behind her.

Whirling around, Emma was face to face with him as he held his gun out towards her.

"You've got it all wrong. I'm going to live and you're going to end up behind bars." Emma quipped.

"Oh and by the way, I never got your name…diamond thief." She added.

"Well I guess you better know the name of the man who's going to kill you. Cody Johnson." He introduced.

"Good to know." Emma said and cracked her whip and it wrapped around his gun and flew out of his grip.

"I like fighting the old fashioned way." She explained.

Growling, Cody launched himself forward at the detective, but she flipped over him and onto his desk. She still held onto the velvet bag and she was going to keep it that way.

She tied the drawstring to her cat suit belt and somersaulted in the air off the desk just as the thief reached out for her ankle to pull her down. Landing behind him, she knocked him down with a sweep of her leg. He grabbed hold of her as he fell and she landed on top of him.

His hands wrapped around her throat and he applied a great amount of pressure. Emma felt her vision start to go hazy as she struggled under his weight.

Suddenly, there was the click of a gun from behind him.

"You're under arrest. Get off the detective." A male voice spoke out with authority. Cody had no choice but to obey and he got to his feet. Captain Reynolds was standing behind the attacker and Emma waited a few seconds before getting to her feet.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**So…how many of you thought that it would be the janitor?**

**With the diamond back in proper possession, will the viewing go as planned?**

**Also, there is no deadline for my SYOC, so you can take your time with creating it. You can either put it up in the review box or PM your suggestion to me!**


	11. There's more than meets the eye

**This is an AU Clique story**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Mall  
Spencer's Jewelry  
3:45pm  
January 15, 2013**

Everyone in Westchester got news that the blue diamond had been returned to its proper place in the mall and the viewing went back on schedule. The Pretty Committee had arrived early that Sunday morning to get a good spot in line. Massie was dressed in a beautiful but simple Diane VonFurstenberg boat neckline long-sleeved teal dress paired off with a black pair of Rachel Roy pumps. The girls had rated her outfit a solid ten.

Emma had gone to check in with security and to stay a safe distance from the Pretty Committee. She now had to be doing her job to make sure that things were secure.

"We made sure that all the exits were sealed off?" Emma asked a guard.

"Affirmative. No one gets in or out until the viewing is over." He replied.

"Perfect. Captain Reynolds, how many guards are posted around the area?" Emma asked through her communicator.

"There's about fifty around the perimeter," He replied.

"Good. I know that we caught the diamond thief, but I have a feeling that he wasn't working alone. He probably has an accomplice that's in the crowd. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." Emma ordered.

"Roger that, detective." Captain Reynolds responded.

Soon, the public was allowed into the store; fifteen people maximum. The Pretty Committee waited with anxiousness as they moved up in the line.

"EWMAGOD! I can't believe we're going to see it! This is like…the best day ever." Alicia shrieked.

"I can't believe I managed to get away from studying to come along." Kristen chimed.

"I'm so glad my parents let me come with you guys." Claire added.

"Can we go get something to eat afterwards?" Dylan asked.

At that remark, the girls burst into laughter. "That's all you can think about right now?" Massie teased.

"I'm just as excited as the rest of you to see the diamond." Dylan remarked.

The girls finally managed to get into the store after about what seemed like an hour. The blue diamond was absolutely gorgeous. It was a giant rock half covered in coal and half covered in blue diamonds. The workers still had to chip off the coal, but the girls could still see its beauty shining through.

"I can nawt wait to get my earrings." Massie gasped as she looked at the diamond.

"How long do you think you'll have to wait?" Alicia asked.

"I won't have to wait long. I can be very influential." Massie replied, coyly.

Meanwhile, Emma and Captain Reynolds were outside the store discussing the case. "Look, he's not going to be in prison for long. His accomplice is going to bail him out." Emma argued.

"Emma, the officials there assured me that he wouldn't get out. Any visitors that come to see him will immediately be interrogated beforehand." Joshua spoke.

"You obviously don't share the same intuitions as me." Emma remarked.

Before another word was said, Emma spotted a familiar figure making their way towards the two.

Her chocolate-brown eyes widened in surprise. "General Wanat!" She exclaimed.

Immediately, she straightened up, let go of the captains hand and smoothed her long black hair.

"Detective, I see that you have everything under control." The General spoke with authority.

"Yes sir. I managed to retrieve the diamond on Friday night." Emma reported.  
The General looked around the store with deep interest. "Good" He replied.

Emma couldn't hold back her curiosity as to why he was here. "General, if I may be foreword… what are you doing here?" She asked.

He gave her a glare that made her step back an inch.

"I'm here on official business. This isn't a social call, detective, so you better stay out of my way." He spoke firmly.

Emma gritted her teeth, but she dared not to question him.

"Would the General care to see the diamond?" Captain Reynolds spoke up.

A sparkle lit up in the old man's eyes as he heard those words. "Indeed I would. Lead the way." He ordered.

Captain Reynolds led the three into the store. On the way in, Emma ran into the Pretty Committee.

"Hey Emma, we're going to have Sunday dinner at Massies. Are you in?" Alicia asked. Emma hesitated, unsure how to answer in front of the General.

"I do not have time for monkey business with you five girls. Leave me to my job." Emma replied coldly, hoping she had satisfied the man.

Alicia was taken aback by her attitude, but she didn't say anything.

Unfortunately, Massie did. "My gawd, we're nice to you and invite you to our sleepover and this is the thanks we get?" She spoke up.

Emma mentally face palmed herself. "Detective, what is the meaning of this?" The General boomed.

Emma jumped in fear. "Nothing. I don't know them at all." Emma lied. She gave the Pretty Committee a pleading look that said to 'get out of here.'

Massie seemed hurt by the detectives attitude. "Emma, did I invite you to my Barbeque?" Massie asked.

"Not that I've heard of." Emma spoke, confused.

"Then why are you all up in my grill?" Massie come-backed and with that, she lead the Pretty Committee away.

"That made no sense whatsoever." General Wanat spoke.

"No sir, it didn't" Emma agreed. As they walked into the store, Emma felt deep regret surge through her.

She didn't want to act so cold towards the clique, but with the General beside her, she had no choice.

It was at that moment that the detective realized that she truly wanted to be friends with Massie, even if she still feared about being turned against.

* * *

After leaving the mall, The Pretty Committee drove down to the Blocks estates and headed for Massie's room. Once there, they all collapsed onto her massive king sized bed.

"What happened back there?" Claire asked.

"It was like she didn't even care." Dylan added.

"Did it have to do with that big scary man standing by her?" Kristen questioned.

"I think so. He even scared me." Alicia added.

As they continued grumbling, Massie felt herself wander off again. There was something about the man that bothered her.

"What's wrong, Massie?" Alicia asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just feeling tired." She mumbled.

Getting off her bed, she went into her bathroom to freshen up, leaving the girls to chat amongst themselves. Once done with her business, Massie pulled out her cell phone.

**Mass: Hey Emma, what's with the big guy?  
Emma: Who? The General?  
Mass: OHMAGOD! He's your commander? What's wrong with him? Does he like, have something against normal people?  
Emma: Ha-ha, no. He's just very straight-laced. He's pretty rough around the edges, like how military men should be.  
Mass: Anyways, you didn't mean what you said about dinner tonight, did you?  
Emma: Of course, not. I'll be there around seven.  
Mass: Oh good. Oh and btw….. **Massie hesitated before continuing her message. She needed to tell her how she felt.  
**Mass: I really do like you…as a friend. I'm not lying.  
Emma: ….. I've got to go**

The conversation ended and Massie was left to ponder why Emma never said anything. Was she busy? ARGH! Massie couldn't help it!

Something wanted her to go be with her, to go and tell her that she wanted to be part of this mission.

"Oh Massie, what's happening to you?" She asked her reflection in the mirror.

A month ago, Massie was just a bitchy alpha. After her moms death, she toughened up even more and decided that nothing would bring her down. She had to be strong, for the Pretty Committee and for herself.

And yet as soon as Emma came to her school, the alpha felt at ease around her. She wanted so much to feel her happiness and confidence. Not only did she want that, but Massie wanted to help the world become a better place.

At that moment, Massie decided that she would talk to Emma about how she felt after dinner.

* * *

The General seemed deeply intrigued by the blue diamond. He was so deep in looking at it, that Emma felt a bit uneasy.

"Magnificent." The General repeated for the fifth time. Emma rolled her eyes and turned to Joshua.

"Obsessive, much?" She joked to him.

"Yeah, he's been at it for five minutes." Joshua snorted.

"General, the store is closing in five. We need to shut down for the night." Emma reminded him.

The General finally pulled his eyes off the diamond and turned his attention back to the two law enforcers. "Very well. Detective, can I see you for a moment?" He requested.

"Certainly." Emma replied and followed him out, but not before giving the captain a look of concern.

As soon as they exited the now abandoned mall hallways, the Generals attitude went back to normal. "You've done excellent work these past few days. With the diamond thief in jail, we can close the case." He reported.

"With all due respect General, I don't think this is over. The diamond thief has an accomplice. He didn't do this alone because I witnessed two men taking the diamond." Emma recalled.

The General scowled. "Are you giving me excuses to hang out with those…those…fakes?" He growled, referring to the Pretty Committee.

Emma felt her blood boil. "What? Am I not allowed to be human?" She shot at him.

"I don't think you appreciate being a detective enough." He replied coldly.

"And I don't think you realize that you have no control over some of my actions." Emma argued.

"Of course I don't, which is why you are who you are." He reminded her.

Emma was fuming with anger. "Sir, excuse me for speaking out of line…But what the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted.

General Wanats face was turning purple and Emma feared that the man was about to have a heart attack. "You speak that way to me again, and I'll have your badge taken away from you." He spoke, his words like knives.

Knowing that she had crossed the line, Emma backed off. Instead, she turned on her heels and marched down a hallway, not caring where it leads.

The General turned to Captain Reynolds after Emma was out of view. "She hasn't found out yet?" He asked.  
"I think she's getting close. She got Cody arrested and she told me that she would be interrogating him before the nights ended." Joshua explained.

"We can't let that happen. Either finish her off, or throw a red herring her way." The General ordered.

Captain Reynolds hesitated before replying. He didn't want to take things this far at all.

"Oh no…don't tell me you're growing feelings for the detective?" General Wanat asked.

"What about those girls? Do you think they know?" Joshua asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Nah, they seem too stupid…except the alpha. She seems very interested in the diamonds just as much as me." General Wanat said.

"She'll be retrieving them in earring form tomorrow." Joshua informed.

"We can't have that. Suppose she finds one of the chips?" General Wanat asked.

Joshua again hesitated, not liking where this was going. "You want me to…kill her, don't you?" He asked.

General Wanat gave a sadistic grin. "You can make it become two birds with one stone. Get the detective and the pretty alpha together, and kill them" The General ordered.

"Dad, I don't kill people!" Joshua argued.

"Then what about the bomb you planted?"

"That was only to scare her. I knew she would get out of her car."

"You will do as I ask you! The detective is right, this case isn't over. I guess I'll have to bail out Cody before she can get to him. As for that Block girl, I want you to tail her. I want to be able to get that diamond and take out the computer chips before someone else discovers them. And once I have what I want, we're going to go to Russia where my machine is waiting for them and we'll be able to take over the world with it. Do you know what those chips do? They are able to send big bursts of rays throughout nations, killing everything in its path. But for this particular reason, we're going to kill off all the nations' leaders, so that I may be ruler of this planet. And if you don't do your goddamn job, then this plan will not succeed." General Wanat explained to his young son.

Joshua knew that he wasn't going to win this. In the end, he was going to be just like his old man….and there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to kill Emma and Massie, because in the end…he had no choice.


	12. Who's shooting at us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique Series or the characters. Emma, Joshua and General Wanat are my own idea.  
Hey fans! Do you have any questions about the story? What do you want to see more of? What excites you the most about this story? Let me know in the review box!**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Block Estates  
Dining room  
6:30pm  
January 15, 2012**

The Pretty Committee had gathered around the Blocks dining room table with Massie and her dad as they chatted over dinner. Mostly, Massie was waiting for Emma as she hadn't shown up. Was she telling the truth about coming? Suppose she got kidnapped? Massie pushed the thoughts aside. She would show up.

"So Massie, the diamond cutters said that they'll be delivering your earrings tonight after dinner." William announced.

"Yippee!" Massie cheered.

"Ewmagod! No way! When will I get my necklace?" Alicia asked.

"They'll be coming on Tuesday." William replied.

William looked around the table to see an empty chair. "Massie, are we expecting someone else?" He asked.

Massie frowned. "I sure hope so. She said she would come." Massie grumbled.

"Don't worry. She'll be here any minute." Claire reassured.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and a few minutes following, Emma was escorted into the dining hall. Immediately, William shot out of his chair.

"You….Do you know who she is?" He asked in shock.

"Relax dad, of course we know who she is." Massie rolled her eyes.

She motioned Emma to the empty chair and Emma strutted over and took her seat. "Sorry for the delay. I got caught up talking to the General." Emma explained.

"It's ok. Your job comes first." Kristen said.

"Massie, can I talk to you for a second?" Her father asked.

"Sure." Massie replied and followed him into the kitchen.

The two walked into the kitchen and William closed the door.

"Massie, this is a very important question and I want you to think it over carefully. Do you understand the risks of allowing her into our home?" He asked. He seemed to have a look of great concern on his face.

Massie actually hadn't thought about it, and she was left deep in thought. "I didn't think about it. I mean, it's not like anything bad is going to happen while she's around us, is there?" Massie questioned.

"Massie, this isn't the movies where the bad guy refrains from killing citizens. If she's brought danger here without knowing it, then we could be killed. I'm sorry baby, but you're going to have to ask her to leave. I will not risk putting your life in jeopardy." William explained.

Massie choked back the tears that started to form, but she obeyed her father and the two went back into the dining room. "Hey Emma, can we talk outside for a second?" Massie asked.

"Sure, as long as the conversation doesn't start with 'I hate you'" Emma winked in a teasing way. Massie rolled her amber eyes and the two went out the front door and headed for the backyard.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I've been so mean to you when you first came." Massie apologized.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Emma asked, unsure of what she just heard.

Massie playfully shoved her. "I said I'm sorry. The truth is that I felt threatened." Massie confessed.

"I already knew that. I'm a detective, remember?" Emma spoke.

"I know. Anyways, my dad doesn't want you here. He's just trying to protect me." Massie finally explained.

"It's okay; I knew that it would come down to this." Emma spoke with understanding.

"Yea and the thing is…I really don't want you to go. I feel like….I don't know. Whenever you're around, I get this good feeling about you. I'm not saying that I'm a lesbian or anything cause that's just gross, but really it's just some people's choices…." Massie started to babbled.

"Massie, you're getting off topic." Emma remarked.

"Uh…sorry. I really want us to be friends!" Massie blurted.

Emma was taken aback by Massie's comment and she took a step backward.

"Please tell me that you're joking." Emma spoke, her voice starting to quake.

Massie noticed a shadow go across the detectives face and her expression darkened. "Are you okay?" Massie asked.

"You were pretending to be nice to me this entire time just to win me over. And once you got me to say yes, you were going to turn against me." Emma interrogated.

"What? No I wasn't!" Massie defended.

"Don't lie to me. I know how you alphas work. You're all the same!" Emma shot at her.

"What are you talking about? I really do want us to be friends. You're nice, smart, funny, headstrong and good alpha material." Massie explained.

"Shut up Lauren! I'll never be one of you!" Emma exploded.

Massie was confused. "Who's Lauren?" She asked, bringing Emma out of her trance like state.

"Massie…I'm…I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Emma apologized. Feeling exhausted, she sat down on the nearby cold stone bench. Sighing, she buried her face into her hands. Massie sat down next to her.

"There's something I should tell you." Emma started off and she told Massie her experience with being an alpha and all the trials she went through. Massie listened to every word and just let the detective vent out her frustrations. When she was done, Massie hugged her and Emma was slightly taken aback.

"Now I understand why you've been so uptight around us." Massie concluded.

"Yeah. And listen, Derrick told me about what happened to your mom and I'm sorry for what happened." Emma confessed.

"Thanks." Massie said. The two had finally come to an understanding and vowed to be nice to each other.

Suddenly, the Pretty Committee came running outside. "Massie! Your earrings are here!" Claire announced.

"Ewmagod! Gimme those!" Massie squealed and she stood up to join them; Emma got on her feet also to take a look. They were in a chunky teardrop form and they hung off of silver hooks.

"They're so pretty. I can't wait to wear them to school tomorrow." Massie shrieked.

"Shut up Massie or you'll send the cops running over here." Kristen teased.

"What eves." Massie snorted.

Suddenly, Emma felt her sixth sense go off and she averted from the Pretty Committee and paid attention to their surroundings. Something wasn't right. And she felt it coming at them.

Everything went into slow motion. A loud rat-a-tat-tat sound came from the trees and Emma tackled herself into Massie who knocked into the rest of the girls and they all tumbled to the ground just as the trees surrounding them got chunks taken out of them.

Everything went back to normal pace and they all felt panic rise through them. The sounds that were surrounding them were machine gun fire!

Looking around, Emma saw the cabana, Massies house and a grove of trees. Trees were out of the question and Massie's house was too far.

"Get to the cabana, now! Stay low!" Emma ordered and the girls lay there looking at her in shock.

"We're sitting ducks out here. Now go!" She barked.

They took off running to the cabana and Emma pulled out her pistol and returned fire.

She didn't like the idea of leaving the Pretty Committee to their defenses, but if Emma got them safe, then she could go after who was trying to kill them. She watched as they safely got into the cabana and she took off towards the gunman.

* * *

The Pretty Committee ran into the cabana and tried to let reality come back to their minds. "Someone is shooting at us!" Massie cried, her anxiety creeping into her heart.

"Who in their right mind would want to kill us?" Alicia asked.

"Has anyone thought that maybe we weren't the targets?" Kristen asked.

"It's the diamond thief!" Dylan cried.

"No it's nawt. Emma arrested him!" Massie shot back.

"Well then answer this oh mighty alpha, WHO THE HELL IS SHOOTING AT US?" Dylan demanded.

The girls managed to calm down and Alicia got them to take deep breaths. They could still hear the shooting going on from inside the cabana. There was the continuous rat-a-tat-tat and then staccato blam-blam-blams.

Massie couldn't handle hearing the noises and she sunk to the floor and put her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the noise. Her breathing came out in short pants and her chest felt tight and tingly.

"Massie, are you okay?" Claire asked, kneeling by her best friend.

"Mom." Massie whimpered.

The Pretty Committee shared looks of concern as they watched their alpha go into an anxiety attack.

"Massie it's ok. We're safe." Claire soothed.

"Dylan, Massie's water bottle is in the mini fridge." Kristen ordered

Dylan grabbed Massie's purple water bottle and popped open the lid to give to Massie. Kristen guided Claire to force Massie to take deep breaths and to drink her water.

Soon enough, Massie had calmed down. "You four are the best friends a girl could have." Massie admitted.

"Awe. Thanks Massie." They gushed and hugged their alpha.

The sounds of gunfire had come to an abrupt stop and the girls listened intensely to what would happen next. All at once, the PC's cell phones went off.

"AHH!" They screamed as each phone either vibrated or played a jingle. Settling down, they all took out their phones and read the massive text that was sent out to them

**Emma: I scared him off. It's all safe to come out now.  
Massie: You didn't see who it was?  
Emma: Negative  
Alicia: Thanks a lot Massie….  
Massie: What? I didn't think that this would happen.  
Claire: Thanks for saving us ****  
Dylan: Can we go inside and finish our dinner?**

The girls burst into laughter at Dylan's message. **(A/N I like making Dylan revert to food during times of crisis. It reminds me of me.)  
**

The Pretty Committee got to their feet and cautiously exited the cabana, ducking their heads low just in case the gun man came back. When it became clear to them that it was safe, they walked with ease until they got to the house.

William was inside by the window clutching his hunting rifle when he saw the girls come in. "Oh thank goodness none of you were hurt." He sighed in relief and dropped his gun.

"We're fine dad. What's with the rifle?" Massie asked.

"I was ready to blow that mad mans' head off just in case he decided to storm in here." William explained.

The girls clapped for Mr. Block as he portrayed the role of the protective father. "Now Massie, you must promise to stay away from the detective. That goes for the rest of you girls." William lectured.

"Yes daddy." Massie replied and the girls nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone jumped in fear but only to find the detective standing in the doorway, half hunched over. She was pressing her hand into her left shoulder and blood was dripping down her shirt. An audible gasp escaped their mouths as they saw the sight.

"I need some help" Emma spoke, her voice staying strong, but it shook underneath her tough exterior.

In record time, Isaac had left for his first aid kit and rushed back, guiding the detective to sit down at the table. As he used his medical skills from the battle field, Emma kept her gaze on Mr. Block, who had a stern look on his face.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Block?" Emma asked.

"How could you do this? How could you just come here and risk putting my daughter and her friends in danger?" He fumed.

"It's to my knowledge that the thief was put in jail. I wasn't entirely sure if he did have an accomplice or not, but judging from the shooting, now I know for a fact that he's not working alone." Emma explained.

" So you used us as guinea pigs?" He interrogated.

"I had no intention on hurting anyone in this home. Had I realized that I was being followed, I wouldn't have shown up at all." Emma spoke firmly, trying to stay strong as Isaac pulled out the bullet.

"Argh!" She cried in pain.

"Dad, she didn't mean it. Let it rest." Massie told her father.

William was trying his hardest to keep his daughter safe. Even though he knew that the girl in front of him was a famous detective, he didn't hesitate to put his foot down.

"I must ask that you leave my home as soon as Isaac finishes up. And girls, I don't ever want you to associate with her. It's not that I dislike the detective, just understand that I'm trying to keep you all safe and I'm trying to steer her back towards what she needs to be doing. No more monkey business." William ordered in his most powerful voice.

"Yes sir, Mr. Block." The girls replied in chorus.

Once Emma was bandaged up, she steadily got to her feet and headed for the front door, grabbing her pistol on the way. She got outside to where her fiery red Opel GT convertible stood.

Massie watched as the detective pulled out of the driveway and she felt tears sting her eyes. She turned to her dad.

"Thanks a lot dad! Because of you, I'll never be able to ask her to find out who killed mom!" She blurted and ran up to her room.

William was slightly taken aback by his daughters' outburst, but he didn't press the issue by marching up after her. She had had a rough day. Sighing wearily, he turned to Isaac.

"Isaac, see that these young ladies return to their homes." He ordered.

"I'll get right on that, William" Isaac replied and he led the girls to the front door. Claire stayed behind, as she was still living in their guesthouse.

"Mr. Block, Massie was having a panic attack in the cabana. You should keep an ear out for her tonight." Claire mentioned.

"Thank you Claire." He said and soon, she had left the house.

* * *

Massie lay in her bed that night tossing and turning, nightmares flooding her subconscious. _She saw her mom fall slowly to the banks marble floor and Massie couldn't seem to reach her. She tried her hardest, but she wasn't succeeding. "Mom!" Massie tried screaming, no sound coming out. Her mouth felt swollen and she had a hard time opening her mouth. She came to stand in front of the gunman and he held his gun to her head. "You'll pay for killing her!" Massie screamed at him. He said nothing, only smiling as he pulled the trigger. _

_Massie found herself outside her house, talking to Emma as gunfire pierced the wintry air. She watched as Emma ran off after the gunman and Massie couldn't resist the urge to follow after her. She needed help! Coming to a set of trees, Massie found the same gunman standing over Emma, the same way he did over her mother. "No!" Massie screamed in fear. Suddenly, Massie had a pistol in her hand and she felt like she had absolute power. She squeezed the trigger at the mystery man, but it missed him. Frustrated, Massie tossed the gun aside and tried to fight him with her bare hands. She wouldn't let him win!_

_Massie was back in the bank. Her mom lay lifeless on the floor and she stood in front of mystery man. His face was shadowed over and he held his gun to her head._

"AHHHHHHH!" Massie screamed herself awake breathing came in short pants and her pajamas clung to her in a cold sweat. She really hated nightmares.

"Massie?" Her dad called out and he came rushing in. Massie cried hysterics as he made his way to her bed and he held her close.

"It's okay, I'm here. Everything's fine." He cooed.

"Daddy, I don't feel safe. Why don't I feel safe?" Massie cried.

"It's okay Massie. No one is going to hurt you." He reassured.

"But he killed me." She whimpered.

"No one is going to kill you Massie." He continued soothing his troubled daughter.

Massie calmed down after about ten minutes and she held onto her dad tightly.  
"Okay dad." She just said.

**I realize that the fourth of July is Hu-yuge in America, but once y'all finally relax from partying, you can catch up on the chapters you missed. Again, if you have questions, you can put them up in the Review box and you can also tell me what you want to see more of. Do you want a new story that's got certain pairings?**

**Chiao!**


	13. The fight and a mysterious fate

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
Cafeteria  
Noon  
January 18, 2012**

The Pretty Committee was back and more gorgeous than ever! Once school had started up again for the week, they paid attention only to things that really mattered, like gossip, boys, fashion and LBR's.

They hadn't seen Emma since Sunday and it didn't matter to any of them. Massie continued doing what she did best and that was being an alpha.

That day in the cafeteria, they sat at their usual table eating lunch and sharing gossip. "Ohmagawd, Layme Abeley is dating that loser from Briarwood, Matt O'Neil." Alicia gossiped.

"Isn't he a male prostitute?" Dylan asked.

"Gross, how can she go for someone like that?" Kristen asked.

"Maybe she's trying to get into the business with him, that slut." Massie spoke.

"You guys do know that I'm right here?" Claire called out.

"Whatever. If she's your best friend, why aren't you keeping her away from him?" Massie asked.

"She's not listening to me." Claire pouted.

"Some friend she is." Alicia scoffed.

Claire clenched her jaw to refrain from retorting at the exotic beauty, even though she had a point. She and Layne hadn't been as close once Layne started dating that boy.

How could she do such a thing? Claire had talked to Mrs. Abeley to see if Layne was having trouble, but all she said was that she was fine. But Layne wasn't fine.

Her father had turned to alcohol and had been abusing Layne and her brother for a while. And once that started, he ran off after robbing their home of all their money.

"Can we head over to Briarwood after school? We haven't talked to our boyfriends since last week." Claire asked.

"Totally a given." Massie replied.

"Hey Massie, are you going to finish your low fat yogurt?" Dylan asked.

"No, go ahead and have it." Massie pushed over her yogurt to Dylan and the redhead generously took it.

Massie noticed that her bodacious redheaded friend didn't have as much food on her tray as she usually did. Curious, she inquired about it.

"Oh well it was one of the tips that Emma gave me in order to help me maintain my figure." Dylan replied.

"What figure?" Kristen teased.

Smiling, Dylan stood up and model spun for her friends. She was wearing a Bluefly black bird silk belted blouse with a pair of True Religion straight jeans. The shirt embraced her surprisingly gorgeous hourglass figure and the jeans accentuated her legs.

"Ohmagawd I totally didn't notice. You're an absolute 9.7." Massie complimented.

"Wait, what does that bitch have to do with it?" Alicia asked.

"She gave me the tips last week when she first got here. She said that I don't need to be a size zero and that I should embrace my body. So, I'm trying it out and so far, I adore myself." Dylan explained as she flashed a gorgeous smile.

"Yay Dylan!" Claire cheered and clapped for her friend. The PC joined her.

"In honor of your successful diet, we shall go shopping after school so you can find some adorable clothes. Plus, I need to find some new boots." Massie commended.

"We'll go shopping after seeing the boys." Claire reminded.

"Whatever." Massie waved her off.

Suddenly, Massie came up with an awesome idea. "We should totally throw a party this Friday! My dad will be out for a business trip so we can have the party and our traditional sleepover. We'll invite all the twelfth graders from our school and from Briarwood." Massie ordered.

"Coolest idea ever! I mean…we've thrown tons of parties, but what's the occasion this time?" Dylan asked.

"No occasion, just fun. I mean we've been going through a crazy time this past week and we need to de-stress from it." Massie explained.

"Point" Alicia sighed.

The table was silent as each member of the PC remembered the shooting that happened on Sunday. It was Wednesday now, but the nightmare was still fresh in their minds.

"Should we invite Emma?" Massie asked, saying her name for the first time in days.

She missed her but she would NEVER admit it to her friends. There was something about the teen detective that made Massie interested in her work, but she still couldn't explain it. Maybe she would go see the fortune teller, Hermia, after the day came to a close.

"Opposite of yes! Your dad told us to stay far away from her and that's what we're going to do." Alicia answered.

"Ugh, puh-lease don't tell me what my dad said. He's so overprotective sometimes." Massie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Massie, he's trying to keep you alive." Claire mentioned.

"Well he doesn't have to take away the adventure that comes with it!" Massie shot back and her friends stared wide eyed at her.

"Did I grow two heads or something?" Massie asked.

"No." Claire replied.

"Then why are you guys looking at me like I'm a freak?" She shot back.

"Massie, are you curious as to what being a detective is like?" Kristen asked.

Massie pretended to be insulted. "Me? A detective? I can't even figure out the difference between math and science." Massie haughtily snorted.

The girls laughed and got up to throw out their garbage. They started heading to their next classes when Emma came barreling around the corner. Her and Massie collided and fell to the floor.

"Oh-ma-ouch!" Massie cried.

"Sorry." Emma spoke and helped Massie up to her feet.

The two girls looked at each other for a split second as if wanting to say something, but they were cut off when Layne came crashing into Emma. Without hesitation, Emma recovered her footing by somersaulting to her feet.

"What is with you guys? Is this crash central station?" Alicia shot.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry. My boyfriend is waiting for me outside." Layne answered.

"Ugh, that prostitute?" Massie scowled at the LBR.

"He's not a prostitute! He just earns his money the hard way unlike you girls." Layne retorted.

"We don't need jobs because unlike you, our fathers are providing for us." Alicia replied in a tone that was only used for scolding children.

Laynes face grew red with anger and she tried lunging for Alicia, but Emma was quick and she held the brunette back with all the strength she had.

"Using her father as an excuse to insult her? That's really low, Alicia," Claire frowned.

"What? Everyone knows that her dad abandoned her and Chris after robbing the place." Alicia quipped.

"You know NOTHING about what happened to my family." Layne screamed.

"I'm a gossip. It's my job to know everything." Alicia replied.

As Massie watched the scene unfold, she started to join in on the taunting, even if she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Oh come on Layne, you can't stop hoping that he'll change and come home." Massie reminded her.

"But he will! Anyone can change if they really try." Layne cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"A leopard can't change its spots, and neither can your father." Dylan joined.

Layne gave a primal scream and ripped herself apart from the strong detective that was holding her. She lunged at the girl who had started it, Alicia, and she tackled her to the ground.

As Layne released her anger on the exotic girl, Alicia was finding herself fighting back with the LBR. Massie could only watch with Dylan, Kristen and Claire to see who would win.

Unfortunately for them, the detective intervened. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She shouted and pulled Layne off of Alicia and got in-between them.

"She started it!" Layne accused.

"You're the one dating that prostitute." Alicia reminded.

"At least my boyfriend isn't obsessed with Ralph Lauren" Layne quipped.

Alicia gasped in mock shock. "Ohmagod, at least he's good looking." She smiled.

"STOP IT, the both of you!" Emma yelled and the two quieted down.

A crowd had formed around the Pretty Committee, Layne and Emma to see what had happened. Remembering Massie, Alicia turned to her.

"You're the alpha and all you can do is watch? What is wrong with you?" Alicia asked Massie.

Massie just rolled her eyes. "You did start it." She reminded her beta.

Alicia then gasped in pure shock. Her alpha had sided with an LBR! Alicia had been keeping her eye on Massie's behavior ever since Emma first arrived and she was starting to see changes in her, changes that Alicia thought an alpha shouldn't have become.

Massie was becoming too soft to be alpha and Alicia needed to do something about it.

Over the years, Alicia never had the confidence to be an alpha, no matter how hard she tried to overthrow Massie. But this year, this year was different. Alicia was ready to be alpha and if Massie was going the way she was, then it was time to switch things up.

The gears in Alicia's head started to turn as she thought of how she was going to do it.

"Alicia, did you hear me? It's time to go to class." Massie spoke up.

The crowd had dispersed after Emma had sent Layne on her way to her destination and she was still with the Pretty Committee, just in case Alicia decided to go insane and hunt Layne down for revenge.

"Huh? Oh right, let's go." Alicia spoke up and they made their way to math class.

* * *

After school ended that day, The Pretty Committee was in the Range Rover as Isaac drove them to Briarwood to meet their boyfriends. Massie helped Alicia fix her tangled hair and she styled it into a simple braid that ran down her back. Alicia added a flowered tiara headband in her hair once the braid was tied up.

"I still can't believe that our math teacher assigned nine pages of homework." Dylan complained as she pulled out her bag of low fat chips.

"Seriously, we don't have time for it." Alicia added.

"You know that some of us are there on scholarship, right?" Kristen asked, slightly insulted.

"That's because you're poor." Alicia shot back.

"Ewmagod, enough! Seriously Alicia, what is wrong with you? You've been so uptight lately." Massie mentioned, getting tired of the bickering.

Alicia gave a shrilly laugh, as if she was just accused of something.

"I'm just kidding around. I mean seriously, after that shooting, someone needs to lighten up the mood." Alicia lied.

Massie gave her a glare that she had mastered from watching Emma and Alicia slightly shrank back.

"The only thing that you're doing is making things worse by stirring up trouble with LBRs." Massie reminded her.

"You do it all the time." Alicia complained.

"At least I know when enough is enough." Massie replied firmly.

Silence filled the car as Isaac parked the car in the Briarwoods High School parking lot. "Ladies, we're here." Isaac announced.

Totally relieved, Massie opened the door and climbed out into the wintry afternoon. The sun was shining and the snow on the ground was starting to melt.

Looking around the crowded parking lot, her amber eyes finally landed on Derricks and the other Tomahawks.

"Derrick! Ohhhh Derrick!" Massie called out and got his attention. Seeing his girlfriend, Derrick got his friends attention and they all made their way up to their girlfriends.

"Hey Block, I haven't seen you since last week." Derrick smiled and kissed her cold lips.

"I missed you." She replied with sincere sweetness.

"What?" He asked, not knowing if she had just said that.

Massie playfully shoved her boyfriend and the two joined the others in an already growing conversation.

"Seriously, Matt isn't a prostitute. Why do you keep insisting that he is?" Josh asked Alicia.

"Well then how else does he make so much money in just a few hours?" She asked.

Josh stared at her dumbfounded. "You mean that you've never known anyone to have a real job?" He asked.

Chris, Dempsey, Cam and Derrick all laughed in amusement.

"Claire honey, can you explain to your friend what a job is?" Cam asked his girlfriend.

"No Kuh-laire, don't tell me." Alicia snapped.

"Alicia, are you on your period?" Josh asked, smirking.

"What? No!" Alicia cried.

"Well then how come you're being so bitchy?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Ohhhhh!" The boys chorused and high fived Josh.

Alicia went red in the face and she was about to retaliate when Massie intervened.

"Come awn, we just came to see how our precious boys were doing. That was a nice come-back Josh, but please don't try it again around me." Massie spoke.

Alicia's brown eyes went wide. Did Massie just say "please"? The others had heard it too and gave Massie dumbfounded expressions, but Massie brushed them off by pulling Derrick to her and she gave him a hot kiss.

Taken by surprise, Derrick pulled her close and kissed her back. "Whoa." Derrick gasped as the two parted.

"We're going to have a party on Friday night. Invite the other twelfth grade boys." Massie explained.  
"Yeah…sure." Derrick responded.

The girls exchanged good-byes and got back into the range rover, where Isaac proceeded to take them to the mall. Alicia came up with many plans in her head as to how to overthrow Massie. She knew her secrets, and she knew her flaws, but would it be enough to demote Massie to the bottom?

"Leesh, get your head in the game. We're at the mall." Massie called from outside the door.

"Oh right." Alicia mumbled and got out of the car to join the Pretty Committee.

They walked in an orderly fashion with Massie at the front, Alicia to her left, Dylan at her right and Claire and Kristen in the back. They walked to the beat of "Disturbia" by Rihanna.

"We're going to Guess first." Massie ordered as they made their way to the store.

As they walked, Massie had this feeling that they were being followed. Maybe it was just paranoia from what happened on Sunday, but she couldn't shake off the feeling.

Quickly, she scanned her surroundings but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She did see her janitor out of his cleaning clothes, but that didn't surprise her. He had a life too.

Walking into Guess, Massie and Dylan scanned the jeans to find her the perfect pair. Finally, they settled on two pairs of Kate boot cut jeans in primary wash, along with a pair of Brittney cropped white jeans. With them, Dylan grabbed a three-quarter sleeved open back sweater with openings at the shoulders and an adorable black drop-needle sweater. She tried them on and Massie and the other girls encouraged her to buy them.

As Dylan went to purchase her items, Massie adored herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans from Bloomingdales with an eyelet lace top from Ralph Lauren in the color white. Paired up with her outfit, was a black pair of Jimmy Choo pumps. And on her ears, were her new blue diamond earrings. The girls had given her a solid ten even if it wasn't a special occasion today.

In her reflection, she caught someone outside the store staring at her. Massie rolled her eyes at it, but stopped and turned to see who it was. It was her high school janitor. Something suddenly made Massie uneasy but she had no idea what it was. Why was he staring at her?

Unable to contain her curiosity, Massie approached him. "Hi Mr. Johnson, may I ask why you're staring at me?" Massie asked, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Sorry Miss Block, I didn't know I was. I was just lost in thought." He replied.

"Ugh, well can you please do it somewhere other than here?" Massie asked.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He apologized.

"Whatever." Massie mumbled and walked back to the girls, unaware of the man that was staring at her earrings.

* * *

Once the Pretty Committee had finished shopping, Isaac took the girls to their respected homes and he took Massie to see Hermia. Walking into the gypsy inspired home, Massie made herself comfortable on the couch as Hermia warmed up her crystal ball.

"So Miss Block, you've come to see me about a dilemma that you're in." Hermia knew.

"Yes, that's right." Massie confirmed.

"Hmmm…. I sense much frustration in your soul." Hermia hummed.

Massie watched with fascination as the crystal ball in her hands glowed a smoky white color. She couldn't see what Hermia could, so she waited patiently for what her predicament was.

Hermia gasped in amazement as she looked into her crystal ball. "I see…I see great things coming your way, but there are some dangers that come with it." Hermia spoke.

"Dangers? What kind of dangers?" Massie asked.

Hermia shook her head. "I cannot reveal all of what is to happen. But this dilemma you're in will help you choose to be with the one named Emma." Hermia spoke.

Emma? What did she have to do with this? "Can you tell me anything else?" Massie asked, curious as to where this is going.

Hermia looked into her crystal ball again and scowled. "There will be a fall in your group, all because of how you use to be tall." Hermia riddled.

"Tall? Like, my status? There is no way I will not lose my alpha status." Massie laughed and she stood up.

"Thank-you Hermia, I'll see you next time." Massie said as she handed Hermia a crisp one hundred dollar bill. Heading for the door, she grabbed her purse and walked out.

"No my dear, I'm afraid you won't be seeing me after all this." Hermia smiled mysteriously.

**O-M-G! Just what exactly is Massie's fate? How does it involve Emma? And what did Hermia mean by saying that she won't be seeing her anymore?**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Shooting to conclusions

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say :P**

**This is an AU Clique Story**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Police Station  
3:20pm  
January 18, 2012**

After Emma had averted the crisis between Layne and Alicia, she headed for her car and drove down to the police station. With Cody in prison, she would now have the time to interrogate him and get the information that she needed.

Arriving, she checked in with the officers and she was escorted to the cells. Seeing Cody sitting on his small bed, she gave a triumphant smile.

"I hope your new home isn't too uncomfortable." She smirked.

"It wasn't too bad until you got here." Cody quipped.

Ignoring him, Emma nodded to the officer standing by her and he opened the cell and dragged Cody out. They went into a small room with a one way mirror. Captain Reynolds stood on the opposite side to observe the interrogation.

"So Cody...can I call you Cody? Or do you prefer Diamond Thief?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't matter." He coldly replied.

"Alright Cody, you've been stealing the blue diamonds since 2008. Up until then, I've never had the chance to figure out why these diamonds are so important to you. So I'm only going to ask this once." Emma started, giving him her coldest stare.

"Who are you working for?" She demanded.

"I'm not talking." He replied.

"What's so special about these diamonds?" She pressed.

"Not saying." He repeated.

Emma pulled him out of his chair and she shoved him into a wall, using her strength to keep him there. "Let me ask this again…Who are you working for?" She repeated.

She twisted his right arm behind his back and he yelped in pain. "I'm… I'm working for a very important man. He's a military man." He squealed.

"What about the diamonds?" She questioned.

He didn't reply. Emma twisted his arm further and he moaned in pain.

Before she could get an answer out of him, the door opened and the commissioner walked in with an officer. "Detective Boisselle, release him." The Commissioner ordered.

"What? Why?" Emma asked.  
"Someone has paid for his bail." He replied.

"So… your partner got you out. Mark my words, I will find out who he is." She growled as she released him.

"Good luck with that." Cody smirked.

Emma was ready to punch that grin off his face, but he was un-handcuffed and escorted out of the building. Captain Reynolds walked into the room. "Don't worry, you'll get him." He reassured her.

"Cody said that he was working for a military man. I'm going to tail him and see where he goes." Emma said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Joshua asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Emma replied.

Joshua escorted the detective to her car and she drove off to her new motel. Halfway down the road, Emma saw the Blocks' range rover pulled off to the side. The hood was popped open and Isaac was bent over it. Wondering what the trouble was, she pulled over and got out.

"Isaac? Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"I can't seem to find what the problem is." He grumbled and pulled out of the hood, bumping his head in the process.

"Doggone it!" He cursed.

Looking up to see who had called out to him, his eyes widened in shock. "I'm fine…the car's fine….everything's fine." He lied, hoping she would leave. Obviously, Emma was not fooled by his distraught look.

She approached the car and saw The Pretty Committee waiting outside of the car. Ignoring them, she looked inside the hood and observed the damage.

"Well there's your problem. Your fanning belt is overheated." Emma explained and she pulled out her water bottle and handkerchief from her car. Soaking her cloth, she pressed it onto the belt and rubbed around it. "You may as well wait until it properly cools before starting it up again. You do a lot of driving?" Emma asked.

"Well, I am a chauffeur." Isaac replied.

"Well I know the girls won't like this, but they'll have to start taking the bus for a while." Emma explained. Hearing this, The Pretty Committee came over to the detective.

"Public transit is for poor people." Alicia announced.

"Hey!" Kristen whined.

"We're not going anywhere near those buses." Massie tried to protest.

Emma put up a hand to silence them. "Look, if Isaac keeps driving you five around, the car will quite running. What if it breaks down on an extremely cold day?" Emma asked.

"She's got a point." Claire agreed.

"Ugh fine. We'll take the bus." Massie groaned.

"Good. Now we're just going to have to wait an hour before we can leave." Isaac announced.

"An hour? But we have to plan for our party." Massie whined.

"I can take them home for you, Isaac." Emma offered.

"No! N-O no! Mr. Block told them to stay away from you." Isaac lectured.

"I can assure you that I am in no danger. I have an officer watching my back at all times." Emma explained, smiling at the thought that Captain Reynolds was her bodyguard.

"Please Isaac?" Massie and The Pretty Committee begged.

"Oh alright! Go, but be safe." He caved in.

They piled into Emma's car. There was a middle seat in the front hidden away so Emma pulled it out and Claire sat by her with Alicia on the end. In the back, Kristen, Massie and Dylan squished together.

"Seatbelts, please" Emma ordered and they did so.

"So what's the deal with the diamond thief?" Massie asked.

"I had him! I was so close to finding out who he was working for and his partner paid his bail!" Emma cried, pounding her fist against her steering wheel.

"Did you know they keep records of who bails out whom?" Kristen asked.

"I…I didn't think about it. How did you know?" Emma asked.

"I've read books on it." Kristen replied.

"Nerd." Massie giggled.

"Whatever." Kristen retorted.

Looking in her rear view mirror, Emma smiled at Massie, but it faded when she saw a black car tailing her. Switching into her exit lane, the black car followed her.

This wasn't good at all. She couldn't see who the driver was, but she saw them pull out a weapon. Jerking the steering wheel, Emma sent the car flying down the exit ramp at top speed.

"AHH!" The girls screamed.

"What's your problem?" Massie asked.

"Duck!" Emma ordered the girls.

"Where? I don't see any ducks." Alicia questioned.

Emma pushed her and Claire's heads down while the three girls in the back obeyed. Just as they all ducked, Emma's back window was shattered apart by a bullet streaking in!

"Ohmagod!" Massie screamed as bits of glass fell into her hair. Emma slammed on her accelerator to get away from the shooter, but they stuck on her tail. She had to lose them!

"Claire, do you drive?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but I only have a learners." Claire replied.

"That's good enough for me. When I say 'now', I want you to get in my spot and start heading for Massie's house." Emma ordered. Nodding, Claire waited for her signal.

Emma pulled out her desert eagle from her shoulder holster and she looked out her window. Grabbing the door frame, she braced herself as she pulled herself away.

"Now, Claire!" She ordered. Claire effortlessly grabbed the wheel and slide into the seat while Emma pulled herself halfway out the window so that she was sitting right on the frame of it. She squeezed the trigger as the other gunman shot at her car.

"He's not just shooting at me. He keeps trying to get to the back window." Emma thought to herself.

Blam! Blam! Blam! Emma fired off her gun three more times and clipped the cars tire, giving out a loud pop and the car spun off the road into the snowy bank. She climbed back into the car and Claire slid back to let the detective take the wheel.

"Is everyone okay?" Emma asked.

"We're fine." Kristen reported.

"Fine? Fine? I've got glass in my hair!" Massie whined.

"You're not the only one." Dylan added.

"Was it the diamond thief?" Alicia asked.

"Ohmagod! Of course it was, Leesh." Dylan shot back.

"Mr. Block is going to be sooo mad when he sees who brought us home." Claire pointed out.

Annoyed with the bantering, Emma pulled off to the side of the road. They were only two blocks away from the Estate. "Hey, why did you stop?" Alicia asked.

"Everyone get out." Emma ordered.

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Not you Massie, I need to talk to you. Everyone else…out!" Emma ordered.

"Okay! There's no need to be snippy." Alicia said and the girls got out.

Massie moved up to the front seat to join Emma and the two sat in silence for a few minutes as Emma drove down the street. "I think I understand why those shootings have happened." Emma finally spoke up.

"How do you figure?" Massie asked.

"Think about it for a minute. When did you get your earrings?" Emma asked, pointing to the accessories hanging off of Massie's ears.

"I got them last Saturday." Massie answered.

"When did the shooting happen?" Emma questioned.

"It happened the following day." Massie replied.

"The shooting on Sunday and the one today has only happened when you and I have been around each other. I've been tracking down the diamond thief for quite some time and I've finally found out who he is. Maybe you're a distraction…" Emma trailed off and she looked at Massie's earrings.

"No, you're not a distraction. You have blue diamond earrings." Emma concluded.

"Give me your earrings." She ordered Massie. Massie took them off and handed them to Emma. They felt a bit heavier than a normal pair of diamond earrings. She held them up to the light and took out her magnifying glass to get a better look.

"What is it?" Massie asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Emma muttered. Taking a closer look, Emma saw something inside the diamonds. They fit perfectly in the center of the earrings.

"What on earth are these?" Emma asked.

"They're earrings." Massie rolled her eyes.

"No, look at this." Emma said and gave her glass to Massie. Massie looked through the glass and saw what Emma was talking about.

"I have no idea." Massie replied.

"Massie, I'm going to have to hold onto them." Emma explained.

"Is it evidence?" Massie asked.

"It most likely will be. Wait a second…Alicia got her necklace didn't she?" Emma questioned.

"Well yeah, but what's going…."

Massie was cut off as Emma turned the car around to head back to the estate. The two got out of the car and headed in and they bounded up the stairs to Massies room where The Pretty Committee sat around.

"Alicia, let me see you new necklace." Emma ordered.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"I have a hunch." Emma explained and Alicia removed her necklace and handed it over. Again, Emma held it to the light and saw the same thing.

"Sorry Alicia, but this is now evidence." Emma apologized.

"You can nawt be serious!" Alicia cried.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." Emma replied.

She began pacing the room as the gears in her brain started turning. "Cody said that his partner was a military man…a very important military man. Do I have any enemies that are military?" Emma pondered as she paced.

"And what about Massie? Why do shootings happen whenever she and I are together?"

The Pretty Committee watched with intensity as the detective talked to herself.

"Do you think she's going crazy?" Claire asked.

"With the way she's pacing and mumbling, I'll bet she is." Alicia snorted.

"Uh hello, mad scientist at work." Kristen remarked.

"Detective." Massie corrected.

Massie watched with fascination and she could literally see the wheels turning in Emma's head. She wondered what she was thinking.

"I'm going to have to talk to General Wanat about these diamonds." Emma thought to herself, but then she stopped herself. General Wanat is a military man!

"Nah, it couldn't be. He's the good guy even if he is harsh." Emma thought to herself.

"I'm going to have to talk to Joshua about the diamonds. Maybe he can figure something out that I can't." Emma mumbled.

Finally, she came out of her trance and turned to The Pretty Committee. "So…who's hungry?" Emma asked, not wanting to reveal everything that she was starting to discover.

Dylan shot up her hand and everyone burst into laughter. "You've got quite the appetite. Just don't lose that girlish figure." Emma reminded her.

"Don't worry, I won't." Dylan proudly patted her toned stomach as the girls headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Massie, do you have a cook?" Emma asked.

"Duh!" Massie said, rolling her eyes and she summoned Inez.

"You called for me, Miss Block?" Inez asked.

"I asked for you. I'd like all the fixings to make pizza." Emma requested.

Inez wrinkled her nose. "Pizza?" She asked.

"Yes, pizza. Here's what I need." Emma said and gave off a list that was stored in her brain.

"Why are you asking for pizza?" Massie asked.

"I thought I'd teach you girls how to cook." Emma smiled and they headed for the kitchen.

The ingredients were laid out and Emma got the girls started. They were reluctant at first, but went about their duties. Emma and Claire worked on the crust, Dylan and Kristen made the sauce and Massie and Alicia worked on toppings that the detective had chosen.

Once it was all done, they popped it in the oven. "Wow, where did you learn to do all of that?" Alicia asked.

"On one of my assignments in Italy, I was undercover at a Pizzeria." Emma explained.

"Tell us about the case." Massie requested, eager to know what it was about.

"Well… there were rumors of a cult that thought they were vampires…" Emma started.

After hearing about the insane case, the oven dinged and the Emma pulled out the pizza. It smelt heavenly and Dylan felt her mouth water. Cutting it up, The Pretty Committee and Emma sat around the table and for the first time ever, they talked about normal things.

Emma laughed, cried and just felt at ease sharing her stories and listening to the girls talk. She hadn't felt like this in years and for once, she felt like she really had a chance to be friends with The Pretty Committee.

But she also knew that her job would never allow it. Her phone rang and it interrupted the conversation that the girls were having. It was General Wanat. Great.

"Hello, General." Emma greeted and she walked away from the table.

"Did you get what you needed from the thief?" He asked.

"I almost did. He was bailed out." Emma reported.

"God help us. Anyways, what did you find out?" He asked.

"He's working for a military man….a very important one." Emma whispered.

The General went silent on his end. "General?" Emma called out.

"Sorry, what else have you got?" He questioned.

"There's something inside the diamonds. I've confiscated them from the people who owned them." Emma explained.

She heard him mumble something to someone in the background, but she couldn't hear what it was.

"I'll be coming by on Monday to pick them up." He announced.

"That's not necessary. I'll have Captain Reynolds deliver them." Emma said.

"I insist on it." He said and the two hung up.

Why was he being so strange lately? Coming back into the dining room, Emma saw The Pretty Committee writing things down in a big purple binder.  
"This isn't a slam book, is it?" Emma asked.

"No, it's our party planning book." Alicia answered.

"We're having a party on Friday. Want to come?" Massie invited.

"Maybe. It depends on what I find out in-between now and then." Emma responded.

Nodding her understanding, Massie went back to planning and Emma left the house.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	15. The party

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
10:20am  
January 19, 2012**

**Alicia: Hey Massie, I know something you don't know  
Massie: Ohhh who's the gossip about?  
Alicia: You  
Massie: What R U talking about?  
**

**Alicia: Do you really think I'd tell you without making a deal?  
Massie: Ugh! R U trying to overthrow me again? That is soooo sixth grade!  
Alicia: How would you feel if I told everyone that you and Emma were having a thing?  
**

**Massie: I don't know, because there's nothing between us. And u probs don't have evidence.  
Alicia: Except for the fact that you let her hang around us, let her wear your clothes, and let her sleepover with us…all while other LBRS would die to be in her position. Oh and I do. Every conversation we've had about her has been recorded ;)**

Massie felt her heart leap into her throat. Alicia wasn't going to tell everyone about her being nice…was she? Knowing that her friend was a gossip, she certainly would do it but for a price.

**Massie: Alright, name ur price. What do I have to do to keep u quiet about it?  
Alicia: Let's see….. give up ur alpha status and turn it over to me!  
**

**Massie: WHAT? UR out of UR mind!  
Alicia: Am I?**

Massie swallowed hard. This could nawt be happening to her! But did she really have a choice? What would the LBRs do to her if they found out? Massie shook away the thought. Alicia was right, she was going soft.

**Massie: Alright! Fine! But this isn't over  
Alicia: UR right, it deffs isn't ;)**

Massie slumped forward in her desk chair. Why did THIS have to happen?

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Block Estate  
Party room  
10:13pm  
January 20, 2012**

The party was going according to plan and everyone was having a fun time. The house was packed with twelfth graders both from OCDHS and from their sister school. The boys even brought a few guy friends from public school. Alicia smiled to herself as The Pretty Committee made their dramatic entrance into the room.

She was wearing a Ralph Lauren white silk one sleeved dress paired with her favorite Jimmy Choo gladiator inspired gold flats. Her glossy raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail that draped over her right shoulder where the sleeve sat.

She was now the alpha and nothing else could make her happier. It wasn't that hard to get Massie to give up. She was becoming a weakling to Alicia. Maybe some time in omega position would straighten her up.

Massie was busy hosting the party and keeping things under control Just because she wasn't the alpha anymore, certainly didn't mean that this wasn't her party. Scanning the room, she spotted Layne Abeley with a cute looking boy.

"Alicia, there's Layne with some hottie." Dylan pointed out before Massie could say anything.

"What? This is so nawt allowed." Alicia said and made her way up to the couple, The Pretty Committee tailing behind her.

Layne was dressed like a normal LBR. She wore a blue ombre dress from Ardene and she paired them off with white flats. Massie would have given her a 6.8 but would have made it a 7 if she put on less make up.

"Hey Layme, you should introduce us to your cute cousin." Alicia spoke haughtily.

"Sorry Alicia, he's not my cousin. This is Matt O'Neil, my boyfriend." Layne introduced.

Alicia gave a look of pure shock. "This guy is YOUR boyfriend?" She shrieked.

"Uh yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Layne asked.

"I find it surprising." Alicia snorted.

"Hey!" Matt cried, insulted.

Massie gave him a once over. He stood at six feet with a thick build. His eyes were a dark blue and he had shaggy sandy blond hair. He was actually pretty cute.

"You know, we thought you were a prostitute." Alicia added.

"Are you serious? I work for my dad's business. I make big bucks." Matt explained.

"Whatever." She yawned.

Tired of dealing with Layme and her boyfriend, The Pretty Committee went to find their boyfriends. Massie didn't feel in the mood for her party after that confrontation with Layne.

Something in her stomach didn't feel right and she had a hard time pushing it away. When did Alicia become such a bitch anyways? Well…bitchier.

And besides, where was Emma? She said that she would come to the party if she didn't get anything out of her case tonight.

"Hey Block, why are you all alone?" Derrick asked, pulling Massie out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Massie asked, coming back to reality. She was standing all alone on the dance floor with no Pretty Committee in sight.

"You're not with the girls." He pointed out.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while." Massie explained.

"Is this my Block talking? What's going on, Massie?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing Derrick, I'm fine, really." Massie lied, hoping he would go away.

Derrick frowned at her. "The shootings have been bothering you, haven't they?" He asked, reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, it has." Massie replied.

Derrick pulled Massie into his arms and he held her there as they slowly swayed to the music. Massie wasn't sure what to think. She didn't feel safe being in his arms, and yet, she was happy that he was still giving her some attention.

Looking over his shoulder, she saw the person who she was wishing would show up all night. Emma was dressed in a normal pair of straight legged jeans that made her look taller and she had on a deep red 'v' neck top that made her chest look a bit bigger. She wore her Doctor Scholls sneakers on her feet.

Massie rolled her eyes at the detectives outfit, but she decided to let it go.

"Massie! Get over here!" Alicia shrieked. Rolling her eyes, Massie let go of Derrick and excused herself to go find The Petty Committee.

They all stood in a semi-circle in the far corner of the room with Layne backed up in the center. What was going on?

"Massie, there you are! Since being demoted to omega, I want you to have the pleasure of dealing with Layne. Maybe it'll get you boosted to gamma." Alicia ordered.

"Why should I care?" Massie grumbled.

"Because if you don't deal with this LBR, I'll tell everyone in school about what's been going on with you." Alicia bargained. Massie gulped.

On the other side of the room, Emma had found Massie holding onto her boyfriend when she had arrived. She smiled at the tender moment the two shared. Hearing Alicia calling for Massie, Emma followed after them to see what was going on. By the looks of it, it wasn't something good.

Memories rushed through her mind at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Emma didn't know Layne, but with her profiling skills, she could tell that she came from a broken home and she had been abused.

She didn't know if Layne was going to survive this bullying tonight. Does she stop it? Does she let Massie ruin this girls' life unintentionally? Emma was just going to have to wait and see. She read their lips to figure out what was being said.

"You're such an LBR. No boy in their right mind would want to date you." Alicia spoke.

"Maybe if you didn't wear so much make-up, you'd actually be pretty." Kristen added.

"And you're so overweight." Dylan chimed. Alicia and the others rolled their eyes at Dylans' comment, but they said nothing.

They also knew that Claire wasn't going to say anything, so Alicia glared at Massie.

"Don't do it, Massie." Emma whispered to herself.

"Well, Massie? It's your turn." Alicia hissed.

"Uh Layne….your father was just playing your family. He never really loved any of you." Massie spoke in her alpha voice.

That had been the last straw for Layne Abeley. Crying, she shoved past The Pretty Committee and ran past them. She ran past Emma and the detective followed after her. But as Emma ran after the girl, she looked back at Massie and literally saw the guilt surging through her. This couldn't be happening!

"Good job, Massie. I didn't know that you had it in you." Alicia smiled, triumphant.

"Yeah, me neither." Massie mumbled and for the rest of the night, she opted for hiding in the shadows until the party was over.

* * *

Layne had made it to a big oak tree standing outside Massie's house. Vision blurred, she slumped to the ground and leaned back on the tree trunk. She had never felt so hurt in her life. It felt as if her soul was crumbling and her heart was shattered.

Why did Massie say that about her dad? Her family was important to her and with it all broken; Layne lost all hope of ever having her family reunited.

She decided that she wouldn't go home tonight, that she would go to the river and drown herself. She had no hope left.

She heard footsteps approaching and she decided to ignore Claire who no doubt had come to apologize for The Pretty Committee.

"Layne, are you doing alright?" An unfamiliar voice called out. Looking up, Layne saw the new girl crouched down by her; a look of concern on her beautiful face was painted on.

"Oh, it's just you Emma. I'm doing fine. It's just that I've put up with The Pretty Committee since grade six and they've just gotten to me tonight. I've never let them get to me, but tonight they did." Layne spoke through broken tears.

Emma sat down by her and pulled Layne into a hug. Layne was taken aback by her compassion, but she didn't push away.

"Do you want to talk about it? It always helps to just tell someone your problems." Emma offered.

"But I don't even know you. How do I know that I can trust you?" Layne asked, still crying.

"I've been bullied by a clique as well, so your secret is safe with me." Emma promised.

"Well…" Layne was reluctant. How could she trust a stranger?

"Layne, I know what you're thinking." Emma said.

Well that didn't sound creepy. "I don't know what you're talking about." Layne denied and she stood up to walk to the river.

"Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem." Emma explained.

Layne stopped in her tracks and turned back to Emma who was now on her feet.

"How did you…."

"It's what every teenager thinks when they come to the edge of bullying. They think that because that person has ruined their life that they think it's over. But Layne, you still have so much to live for. You're graduating this year. You've still got a mom and brother to go home to. Not a lot of teens think about it, but there are people who do miss them if they die. Bullies may say that no one will care if you died, but there always is someone. If you give up your life, it'll be the most selfish thing to do. Think about your mom and Chris, how do you think they would feel if you just killed yourself?" Emma asked.

Layne saw some truth in her words and they circulated in her brain to make sense out of it. The new girl was right. Sighing in defeat, Layne let her shoulders sag.

"I never thought about it that way before." Layne mumbled.

"Want me to take you home? You look like you could use some rest." Emma offered.

"It's okay, I'll call my mom to come get me. I should tell her what's been going on." Layne explained.

Emma smiled and nodded her understanding. She headed inside and went to find The Pretty Committee. Seeing the exotic alpha, Emma felt anger surge through her. This girl needed to be brought down a few pegs. Suddenly, she recognized that Massie wasn't with them. Shrugging, she continued making her way to Alicia.

"Oh it's you new girl. What on earth are you wearing? They look like they came from a thrift store." Alicia scoffed.

"Actually, these are clothes I got from being an undercover model for Abercrombie and Fitch." Emma explained.

"Whatever." Dylan spoke up.

"Hey Alicia, am I a thief?" Emma asked.

"You could be." Alicia replied.

"Well if I was a thief, then the only thing that I'd steal is the pump that inflated your ego." Emma remarked.

Hearing this, the briarwood boyfriends all laughed. "Oh burn!" They chorused.

"Hey Alicia, are you arsenic and sulfur?" Emma asked.

"No?" Alicia replied.

"Then why are you being an Ass?" Emma shot back.** (A/N: compliments to hawtjuicyaddict for the come-back)**

The boys laughed again at the chemistry joke and Alicia felt her face getting hot with anger. "Got any more smart aleck comments that aren't working?" Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow. She was trying her best not to let the insults get to her.

"I'm thinking I've got a few more. Stop me if you've hear this one." Emma smiled, loving where this was going.

"Mirrors don't talk but lucky for you, they don't laugh either." She added. **(A/N kudos to xoxo starry-eyed for coming up with this one.)**

Alicia gasped in shock. "You did nawt just call me ugly." She said.

"Well with you personality, I'd say you are." Emma remarked.

"I thought that you were supposed to be the nice girl." Kristen pointed out.

"Oh I am nice, but it takes someone special like Alicia to get me pissed." Emma replied.

"And what exactly did I do to piss you off?" Alicia scoffed.

"Well let's see, you almost got Layne to kill herself tonight." Emma answered.

A hush fell over the party room as Emma spoke up. Everyone waited in anticipation as to what the new girl was doing, standing up to the most tyrannical clique in their school. No one had ever dared try to stand up to The Pretty Committee before, so they all waited with baited breath.

"That's such a lie. Layne knew that we were joking about her dad." Alicia denied.

"No, she didn't know because Layne doesn't see humor in it." Emma added.

"Do you have a problem with us? Because you know that you can transfer out of here, right?" Alicia asked.

"I could, but dealing with you is more important. Where's Massie?" Emma asked.

"She's probably making out with her boyfriend." Kristen replied.

"I'm over here, smart aleck." Massie called out and she pushed through the crowd.

"Why aren't you the alpha anymore?" Emma asked.

"Because little miss gossip over here thinks I've gone soft." Massie answered.

"That's not a bad thing. There can be nice alphas' too." Emma explained.

"Nice? You think that being an alpha is about being nice?" Alicia chimed.

"Believe me, people respect you a lot more if you are nicer and have more integrity." Emma explained.

"How would you know?" Dylan asked.

"Because I've been an alpha before and I happen to know that being a bitch doesn't get you anywhere." Emma seethed with impatience.

"I agree with her! The Pretty Committee has been tyrannical since they started." Coral spoke up.

"Yeah, why not make Emma the alpha?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry, but I'm done with those days. Alicia, go back to being a beta and let Massie have her former position. You wouldn't want me to tell everyone about what you did back in grade seven, do you?" Emma bluffed.

Alicia went red with humiliation as she knew that she was out-bested. "This isn't over."

"No I think it is over." Emma replied firmly.

"Okay, then this isn't over for you, detective!" Alicia spoke aloud for everyone to hear.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and the students all gasped in shock. Damn it! With no other feelings to describe her anger and frustration, Emma spun around and gave Alicia a firm uppercut to the jaw. Alicia stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from me as possible." Emma threatened and with that, she ran out into the night.

**Oh No! Now the whole school knows! Will Emma come back or will she be pulled off the case? What about the General? Will Massie get the detective back on track?**

**Read and Review!**


	16. The Party Aftermath

**Disclaimer: The Clique is not mine but I wish it was.**

**This is an AU Clique Story**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
10:12am  
January 23, 2012**

Massie and the Pretty Committee walked the hallways as they usually did with their model walks and high heads. A new week had started and Massie was hoping to make new changes to the group. The students had unanimously voted that they wanted The Pretty Committee to be nicer and Massie was willing to earn their respect properly.

No one had seen Emma since the night of the party, but they didn't dare speak of the events that happened. Massie worried about being sent to a detention center and having her memories erased. She didn't want to forget about her life!

She had her proper place back as Alpha of The Pretty Committee and lectured Alicia to never try such a stupid stunt again. She had only managed to be the alpha for an entire day before she got busted, and Massie couldn't help but laugh at the attempt.

"When do we get our blue diamond accessories back?" Alicia asked.

"I have no idea. They're evidence, remember?" Massie reminded her.

"Well it would be nice to have back." Alicia scoffed.

Coming around a corner, the girls found their janitor cleaning up the hallway by their lockers.

"Well, maybe if we can find Emma, we can ask her if we can get them back." Alicia suggested.

"Alicia, she's not going to be giving them back. She found something in them and she has to remove them!" Massie exclaimed, hoping to get through to her friend.

Hearing this, the janitors head perked up. "Miss Block, did you say you needed something removed?" He asked.

"Huh? No not me, my blue diamond earrings have something in them and they have to get removed." Massie explained.

The janitor nodded and he left the hallway. Massie felt like she shouldn't have said that to him. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable around him. He gave her a stare as he walked past them and she lost her breath. There was something sinister about him.

"Massie, we'll be late for chemistry class." Kristen called out.

"Oh right, let's go." Massie said and after closing her locker, The Pretty Committee walked down the halls to their class. They made it with just two minutes to spare.

Taking their seats, Massie looked over to see Emma's desk empty. She suddenly felt guilt rush through her. If Alicia hadn't exposed her during the party, would she still be here? It was a terrible idea to invite her anyways. Massie couldn't help but think about it.

Claire was right, she was a law enforcer with a duty to protect lives and fix problems. Massie wished that she could turn back the clock. She wished that she never pushed Emma into joining their clique. She didn't need them. She didn't need the drama. What she needed was to solve a case, a case that she was distracting her from.

Suddenly, Mr. Rondeau slapped his hand on Massie's desk and Massie jumped.  
"Miss Block, am I a broken record?" He asked.  
"No?" Massie asked, confused by the question.

"Then why do I keep repeating myself to you?" He questioned, annoyed.

"I don't know. Have you thought about getting fixed?" Massie quipped.

The students burst into giggles and Mr. Rondeau let out an exasperated sigh, but he couldn't suppress a smile on his face.

"Nice one, Block." He muttered to her.

"I try my best." Massie spoke triumphantly.

Mr. Rondeau turned back to the lesson and Massie did her best to concentrate, but again, her mind wandered. Where was Emma?

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Red Dragon Motel  
Room 23C  
10:30am  
January 23, 2012**

The sun beat down on the young detectives face, telling her to wake up. Grumbling, Emma tossed over so that she was lying on her stomach and she tried her best to keep the sun out of her eyes. She just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was because at that moment, Captain Reynolds knocked on the door and walked in without so much as seeing if she was decent.

"What the hell happened?" He growled as Emma turned over again to face him.

"Good morning, Captain." Emma greeted sarcastically.

"How could you risk your cover by going to that stupid adolescent party?" He fumed.

"If you're talking about what happened on Friday night, then I'd rather not talk about it." Emma growled as she stumbled out of bed. Ruffling her tangled black hair and re-adjusting her shorts, she made her way to the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

Captain Reynolds waited until he heard the shower running and then he walked into the steamy bathroom. "After pulling that stunt, I'm sure the General is going to pull you off the case." He shouted over the running water.

"Thanks for the good news, Captain Obvious." Emma remarked.

"Emma this is serious. Don't you remember? He's coming today to pick up the diamonds." He reminded her.

"What? Today's Monday?" Emma gasped.

"It sure is. And it's almost eleven o'clock" He replied.

Emma was silent for a few moments as she rinsed her conditioned hair in the cold water. She still hadn't chipped away the diamonds to see what was in them.

"He can't have them yet." She announced.

"I don't think he cares." Joshua replied.

"Well that's too bad because I found something in them and I still have to chip away the diamond." Emma explained as she moved on to shaving.

Captain Reynolds was silent. He figured that it was only a matter of time before she found them. He could just do as the General said and kill her now, but he didn't want to have to do it now while she was in the shower.

The shower water finally stopped running and Emma shook her hair out of her vision so that she could reach for her towel. "Uh Joshua?" She called out.

"Oh sorry." He apologized and passed her towel to her. She stepped out and immediately, Joshua felt his heart leap in his throat. She was gorgeous even with only a towel on!

Why did he have to kill her? She was everything that he ever wanted in a woman. He loved her, but if the General found out about his feelings for her, he would suffer the consequences.

"When you're done picking up your jaw off the floor, could you braid my hair?" Emma asked, smirking at his gawking.

"Which one do you want? Do you want a fishtail or French Braid?" He asked as he watched her select clothes from her suitcases.

"Plaited French Braid." She replied.

After putting on a pair of True Religion black skinny jeans and a red Kismet 'u' neck shirt, Emma slipped on her knee high brown leather boots and sat crossed legged on the bed as Joshua braided her long hair down to her shoulder blades.

As he braided her hair with perfection, Joshua used this time to ask her about what happened.

"So about Friday night…." He started.

"I said that I don't want to talk about it." Emma cut him off.

"Oh come on Emma! I waited for you that entire night in my car and when I saw you rushing out the door, you cried all the way back to the motel. That was three days ago!" Joshua reminded her.

"Well I told you about how I was compromised…" Emma started.

He pulled more strands of hair into the braid and he waited patiently for her to continue. As he waited, he sniffed in her fragrance which was Curve Appeal by Liz Claiborne. Damn, why did she smell so good?

"Go on…" He urged her as he finished the braid and secured it.

"It was The Pretty Committee. They did something that brought up my past." Emma confessed.

Joshua let out a frustrated sigh. "What did they do?" He asked, trying to keep control of his temper.

"They almost pushed a girl to commit suicide. Luckily, I talked her out of it." Emma explained.

"Those little…." Joshua growled.  
"Look, I'm sorry that I ever got involved with those girls. I promise that it won't happen again." Emma vowed.

Captain Reynolds pushed his anger aside. "Okay, what about the diamonds? You said you found something in them?" He brought up.

Getting off the bed, Emma went over to her suitcases and pulled out her evidence bag and magnifying glass. "Yeah it's weird. Take a look." Emma suggested and held the diamonds up to the light. They reflected rainbows onto her wall and Joshua looked at them with mock impression.

"That's very ingenious." He teased.  
"No stupid, look in the diamonds." Emma giggled.

He took her magnifying glass and found the chips inside the diamonds. Joshua felt his heart sink as he wondered what was going to happen next. "Well, why don't you let me take them to the lab so I can chip them away?" He offered.

"I think I better be the one doing it." Emma said. Grabbing her shoulder holster, Emma secured it onto her left shoulder and sheathed her desert eagle. Grabbing her leather jacket, she slipped it on and the two left the motel.

"Well what if you lose them? You do have a tendency to lose things." Joshua nagged, hoping she would give in.

"The only thing that I've lost during the past few years as a detective is my mind. Why are you so persistent to take the diamonds off my hands?" Emma questioned.

"No reason, but it's my duty as your partner to make sure that you and the evidence are protected until the General picks it up." Joshua explained.

Emma noticed that he had mentioned the General again to pick them up. Cody said that his partner was a military man and that he would be getting the diamonds, no matter what. Something didn't seem right.

"What's the General going to do about everyone who found out about me?" She asked.

"He won't be able to do anything now. The damage has been done." Joshua replied.

Emma needed to confront Cody and find out who his partner was. She couldn't let it rest. Turning the steering wheel, Emma headed off to OCDHS.

"Hey, where are we going?" Joshua asked.  
"We're taking a detour. I need to interrogate Cody Johnson again." Emma explained.

Joshua inwardly panicked. She was going to find out! But would it be so bad? If she found out and put the pieces together, maybe he could turn against the General and just live the life he wanted. But he didn't want to disappoint the General. ARGH! Not knowing what else to do, Joshua sent off a warning text to General Wanat.

The car stopped and the two pulled into the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, Emma pushed open the school doors and walked down the halls to the janitors' room. The students in the hallway all stared at her as if they had seen a ghost. Her ears picked up tidbits of gossip about Friday night and Emma had to bite her tongue to refrain from swearing.

The two made it down to the janitors' office and Emma pounded on the door before bursting it open. Cody held a gun at the two.

* * *

The Pretty Committee sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch and Massie had invited Layne over to sit with them. Layne was reluctant at first, but Massie promised that she would be nice. Alicia tried to protest, but Massie shut her up.

"Look Layne, I'm sorry about what I said about your dad." Massie apologized.

"Thank-you, Massie. It's so weird seeing your nice side." Layne pointed out.

"Yeah, it'll take some getting use to." Massie grinned.

Alicia was annoyed with Massie's attitude and she knocked her coffee cup over into Massie's lap.

"OHMAGOD!" Massie screamed and she jumped up from her seat. The coffee had spilt onto her new Diesel jeans, making it look like she had wet her pants.

Glaring daggers at Alicia, Massie grabbed her bag and stomped out of the cafeteria to change. "Alicia, that was un-called for." Claire lectured. Alicia only rolled her eyes.

After changing into an extra pair of jeans, Massie started heading back to the cafeteria, but stopped when she came to the janitors' office. She should probably tell him about the accident. Opening the door, Massie was stunned to see Emma and Captain Reynolds in there.

* * *

**Oh…another cliffhanger? Does that bother you? TOO BAD! MWAHAHA!**

**Anyways, this will be my last update until July 23 because I get my wisdom teeth removed tomorrow, so try not to die of suspense ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	17. The Truth

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
Janitors Office  
10:55am  
January 23, 2012**

Joshua and Emma stood frozen in the doorway as the diamond thief held his gun at the two. "I was warned that you two would show up." Cody said.

"Your partner told you, no doubt. That's why we're here." Emma glowered.

She unwrapped her whip that was around her hips; styled in a belt, and she cracked it at him, pulling his gun out of his grip.

"HEY!" Cody yelled and came charging at her. Joshua steeled himself between the two and he snagged Cody's good arm and pinned him to the floor.

"Good job, now let's get him in that chair and tied up." Emma instructed.

Doing so, Joshua tied up Cody, but not before giving him a reassuring wink. He put a loose knot around the chair so that it would be easy for Cody to get out.

Emma walked up and struck the criminal in the face. "That felt good. Now, I want a straight answer. Who are you working for?" Emma demanded, cracking her knuckles.

Cody stayed silent as the detective glared at him. She gave him a punch to the jaw and his head snapped back. He felt blood seep into his mouth. Damn, she was strong!

"I….I'm working for a General." Cody stuttered.

"You have mentioned that." Emma responded.

Suddenly, the door opened and Emma whirled around. Massie stood there in shock at what she was seeing.

"Massie, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Why are you beating up the janitor?" Massie questioned.

"He's the diamond thief, genius." Emma replied.

Massie stared at the detective in shock. "So that's why he was staring at me at the mall." She said.

Something in Emma's brain clicked. The shootings…. The reason why they were happening was because the thief and his partner thought that Massie would discover the diamonds! Well…she kind of did with Emma's help. Emma then looked at Joshua. Where had he been during those times? Why was he never there when she was getting shot at?

"Joshua, what have you been doing during those shootings?" Emma questioned.

"I've been doing my other job." He replied.

Before Emma had another chance to speak up, the General came walking down the hall and he looked in the room. Massie turned around and stared up at him in shock. He scared her for some reason.

"General Wanat!" Emma cried in surprise.

"Has he told you who his partner is?" General Wanat asked.

Emma cracked her knuckles again. "I was just about to beat it out of him. You can take care of that for me instead." Emma replied.

Before the General could say anything, Emma left the room and she dragged Massie with her. The two girls went out of earshot from the office.

"Emma, that man freaks me out." Massie told her.

"You mean, the General?" Emma asked.

Massie nodded.

"Look, Massie. I need you to stay away from all of this. You could get hurt or worse…killed. I can't let you interfere with police work." Emma lectured.

"But…" Massie was about to protest.

"I have to go retrieve the evidence for General Wanat. Now please, go back to class and pretend you didn't see any of this." Emma spoke and she started heading down the hallway.

Massie would have done what she said, but something in the back of her mind was nagging her to go back to the janitors' office. She crept back down the hall and cautiously peeked around the corner. Mr. Johnson, Joshua and the General all stood around talking about something.

"She's getting the diamonds right now. If she gets to those chips, we're doomed." Cody said.

"If she gets those chips, it won't matter because we'll be taking her with us." General Wanat spoke up.

"What about that other girl that was here? She saw everything and she's been around Emma since day one." Cody asked.

"Leave that girl out of this." Joshua defended.

"Hey, I told you to kill her when you got the chance. Either you're a lousy shot, or you're trying to keep her alive on purpose." General Wanat snapped.

Massie gasped silently to herself. She had to warn Emma! But she stayed to hear what else was going on. She knew that something was wrong with the janitor and the general, but she never expected anything from the captain. At least he tried to defend her.

"She's just a citizen. Besides, you want Emma alive too. You said you had something special in mind for her?" Joshua inquired.

General Wanat gave a sadistic grin and he ran his fingers down the back of his neck. "She gave me this scar when we first met when she was on a case. I was one of her most wanted enemies back then but that changed when I decided to take over CTAV. With the help of plastic surgery, she'll never know that I am really the Russian doctor. The reason why I want to keep the detective alive is so that when we get back to Russia with those diamonds, I can start my plan for world domination and she won't be able to do anything about it because I'll be training her to be an assassin and have her work for me." General Wanat explained.

Massie couldn't believe her ears! She had heard enough and started making her way to Emma when they bumped into each other.

"Emma, you can't give the General those diamonds." Massie insisted.

"I told you to go back to class." Emma argued.

"I know, but I overheard them. There's something in those diamonds that the General wants and he's going to use them in a plot to dominate the world." Massie explained.

"A military man….Cody is working with the General! What about Joshua?" Emma asked, letting the news wrap around her brain.

"He's in on it too, but I don't think he wants to be." Massie explained.

Emma grabbed Massie's hand and the two girls ran silently down the hall and out to the parking lot. "Do you have proof that they're all who they say they are?" Emma asked.

Massie pulled out her cell phone. "I recorded everything." She explained.

Pressing play, Massie skipped the parts she mentioned.

"….She gave me this scar when we first met when she was on a case. I was one of her most wanted enemies back then but that changed when I decided to take over CTAV. With the help of plastic surgery, she'll never know that I am really the Russian doctor. The reason why I want to keep the detective alive is so that when we get back to Russia with those diamonds, I can start my plan for world domination and she won't be able to do anything about it because I'll be training her to be an assassin and have her work for me." General Wanat's voice came over the phone.

Emma clenched her jaw tightly. He had been playing her for a fool! He had tricked her into thinking that he was the good guy! She had never seen it coming!

"I have to get this to the president along with these diamonds." Emma explained and she headed for her car, when the rest of The Pretty Committee came out.

"Massie, we've been trying to look for you." Alicia shrieked.

Emma whirled around to see the five girls gathered around. She knew that they didn't know anything, but Massie did and Emma had to get her away from the school.

"I'm sorry girls, but I had to talk to Emma." Massie explained.

Suddenly, General Wanat, Cody and Joshua all came out and the General came running up to Emma. "The diamonds, hand them over." He insisted, holding out his right hand.

"I know who you are and I sure as hell am not handing them over to you, Doctor Helsinki." Emma growled.

The old man gave a sick grin. "Oh, I think you will." He told her and he turned to Joshua and nodded. Joshua gave Emma a look that said "I'm sorry," and he pulled out his gun.

Everything went in slow motion. Massie and The Pretty Committee had been laughing and talking when Massie suddenly turned around to see Joshua holding his gun out at her. Her amber eyes widened in shock and she shoved herself into Claire, which created a domino effect; sending the other girls to the ground.

BLAM! Massie felt great pain surge through her body and she felt herself fall to the ground. She felt Claire catch her and the Pretty Committee screamed. Massie wasn't paying attention to them. She saw Emma fight with all her strength to keep the General and Cody away from her, but they both got a hold of her and pushed her into a black car.

Joshua had disappeared and General Wanat was looking around for him and yelling his name, but he gave up and got into the car. The black car sped off and Massie's world went black.

* * *

The sound of sirens woke Massie up from her unconscious state. Looking up, she found herself in the back of an ambulance with two paramedics crouched down in front of her.

"Where was she hit?" The one man asked.

"Lower left abdomen. Someone isn't a very good shot, they missed the important stuff. She'll live." The other man explained.

"Huhhh…." Massie moaned. She felt pain surge through her body and she cried out.

"Miss Block, we need you to relax. You've been shot but it wasn't too severe. We're going to take out the bullet and give you a sedative." The one doctor explained.

"Shot? I've been shot? OHMAGOD! My dream and Hermia's vision. They're coming true!" Massie thought to herself.

The first paramedic took out what looked like a big pair of tweezers, similar to the one Isaac used on Emma's bullet wound and he pushed it into her lower abdomen and pulled out a silver slug. "AHH!" Massie yelled.

She saw a mask being put over her face and she tried to fight, but she was held down and she involuntarily breathed deeply. Her world went dark again. As Massie was unconscious, her mind wondered. This was all Emma's fault that she was in this mess! If the detective had never come to Westchester, Massie would still be a normal spoiled brat living the dream. Now she was all shot up because of her!

* * *

Joshua had taken off as soon as that bullet left his gun. He didn't want it to come down to this. He was hoping that he would never have had to hurt Massie…or Emma. But his father would have done the same to him if he hadn't done it. He felt so guilty all because he was selfish in wanting to please his father.

Joshua sheathed his gun and watched miserably from his hiding spot as Emma was subdued and thrown into the black car. He couldn't do anything for her right now, but he would later. Pulling out his cell phone, he called an ambulance and explained about Massie.

"Joshua, where are you boy?" His dad called out to him. Joshua refused to budge. He wouldn't go anywhere near that man he called his father. In fact, Joshua didn't see him as that man anymore. He saw him for the criminal who he really was and he was going to put a stop to it. But he wouldn't be able to do it alone.

He was grateful that he hadn't fatally wounded Massie. She just needed the bullet taken out and get her wound stitched up. Some painkillers and she would be able to stand on her feet in a few hours. A few hours were all he needed.

Getting out of his hiding spot, Joshua pulled out his cell phone and he dialed a number.

"Hello?" The male voice on the other end spoke.  
"Mr. President, I've got a confession to make, but please don't do anything until after I explain what's been going on." Joshua told the man.

The President of CTAV listened to everything that Joshua told him.

"I'll send a jet to you immediately." He spoke and the two hung up.

Smiling to himself, Joshua got into Emma's car and he drove to the hospital. It was time to set things right.

**Read and Review!**

**I'm still recovering from my surgery, but I thought that I should publish this chapter while I was still awake.**


	18. Let's go save the world

**I just want to give a shout out to everyone for being awesome and reading the story! I enjoy reading all your reviews and I hope you continue to read the rest of this story. **

**Disclaimer: The Clique characters belong to Lisi Harrison. Emma Boisselle and any other characters are mine.**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Hospital  
Room 332  
12:10pm  
January 23, 2012**

Massie blinked open her amber eyes as she stared up at the blinding white ceiling. She felt disoriented and dizzy but she quickly recovered and she slowly sat up to look around. What happened? Her dad sat at the foot of her bed with a great look of pain on his face as he stared at the floor.

"Dad?" Massie called out.

Lifting his head, William smiled in relief and he got off the bed and poked his head out the door before coming back to her.

"Massie, baby are you okay?" He asked.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion.

Shifting her weight in the bed, Massie felt some pain in her lower abdomen and she clutched it as a groan escaped her lips. The last thing that Massie had remembered was being in her school parking lot talking to The PC when she turned and saw Captain Reynolds holding a gun at her. He shot her!

"I was shot." Massie gasped aloud.

""Yeah you were, but you're safe now. The doctors said it didn't cause major damage. They took out the bullet and stitched you up." William reported.

A doctor walked in carrying a clipboard and he came over to Massie's bed. "How do you feel?" He asked as he took out his penlight and shined it in her eyes.

"I feel fine, just a little dizzy." Massie said and the doctor pulled away from her eyes.

"Vision is normal. Well you bumped your head when you fell but that's normal. I'd like to keep you in bed for another few hours just to make sure that everything is fine." The doctor suggested.

Massie turned her attention to her dad. "Are you okay?" She asked him

William subtly brushed stray tears off his cheek and he gave Massie a reassuring look, but she could tell that he was still upset.

"I'm just glad that you're alive." He admitted. Massie reached over to him, ignoring the pain in her gut.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere. Mom wouldn't have wanted you to be left on your own." Massie spoke.

William looked at his daughter and he broke down in tears. He wrapped his daughter in his arms and the two shared an embrace.

"I don't know what I would have done if that man killed you." He choked.

Massie thought back to Captain Reynolds. He had mentioned that he didn't want Massie part of this. He was a slave to General Wanat…well Doctor Helsinki. Why did he want to please a sleaze ball like him anyways? What was that man to Joshua?

"I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing." William said, breaking the embrace.

"Okay. Can you bring bean with you tomorrow?" Massie asked.

William smiled and nodded before he walked out the door. Leaning against her pillows, Massie couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to Emma? "No! I can't think about her. She got me shot up in the first place." Massie told herself.

The Pretty Committee entered the room at that moment and Massie pushed her thoughts aside. She smiled as her friends cautiously made their way up to her.

"Are…are you okay?" Claire asked, as her eyes all watered with tears.

"Yeah Massie, that was really scary." Kristen added.

"I can't believe that the police officer shot you!" Alicia cried.

Massie held up a hand to calm her friends down. "The doctor said that nothing major was damaged. I should be able to leave in a few hours." Massie reported.

"So…you're not going to die?" Dylan asked.

Massie laughed. "I'm not going to die. I'm fine, it was just a nick. The Captain was a bad shot anyways." Massie reassured.

"I can't believe that guy! He's supposed to be an officer of the law! Why did he have to shoot you? Does he have something against you? And why the heck was Emma shoved into that black car?" Kristen blurted.

Massie wanted to avoid telling them what was going on, but it couldn't be avoided. Nervously, Massie played with her glossy brown hair and averted their gazes.

"He's working with the thief." Massie confessed.

The Pretty Committee gasped in shock but it wasn't just because of her answer. Standing in the doorway, was the captain himself. He was out of uniform and he wore a pair of blue jeans with a loose-fitting black tee-shirt. He had a somber expression on his face and his head was hanging down. He was lazily leaning against the door and he shifted his weight with his feet.

"Umm… Massie?" He called out.

Massie wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to have security come take him away and arrest him for shooting her. But something kept her from doing so. She invited him into the room and Joshua shot glares at The Pretty Committee.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" He asked her.

"Like hell we're leaving you alone with her! You almost got her killed." Alicia shot.  
"Yeah, if you've got anything to say to Massie, you say it in front of us." Claire defended.

Joshua rolled his eyes to show his annoyance, but he decided to speak his piece.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"That's all you have to say? You're sorry? Why should you be sorry for shooting our friend? What kind of officer are you?" Alicia screamed.

Joshua clenched his jaw and he clapped his hand over the exotic girls' mouth. Stunned, Alicia stopped speaking.

"The General, or rather Doctor Helsinki, is my father." Joshua confessed.

Massie's jaw dropped in pure shock. She hadn't heard that during her eavesdropping. She tried to wrap her brain around this revolution, but it was hard to comprehend.

"So, you really are working for him?" Massie asked.

Joshua shot her a look of anger and great regret. "Not anymore because I don't consider him my father. That man has always wanted me to take over for him when he left this world. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps by turning me into a killer. But I don't want that kind of life. I want to do good for this world and I want to do it with Emma by my side. I love her, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back from that man before he turns her into an assassin." Joshua explained.

Massie could tell that he was speaking the truth and she sensed great determination in his words. She wasn't sure where this was going as Joshua looked like he was going to add a "but" to it, so she spoke up.

"Well good luck on getting her back." She grunted.

Joshua looked up at her again and he wore a serious expression. "I'm not doing this alone." He told her.

"What do you like…need back up or something?" Alicia snorted.

Joshua shot her a razor-sharp glare. "Do you ever shut up?" He growled at her.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Why should we trust you? You shot up our best friend and now you're acting as if you want Massie to join you in this or something." Alicia interrogated.

"Ewmagod! Shut up already!" Massie ordered.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as everyone calmed down. Joshua studied Massie at this moment and he saw something in her eyes. He saw the hurt in them for when she lost her mother and he saw a fierce determination in the amber.

He knew that she was capable to do more than she thought. She could be something more than just an alpha in high school. She could be part of something bigger in life if he gave her the opportunity. He could tell that she wanted the same thing as him; to keep the world safe from danger.

"Massie, come and help me finish up this case." Joshua offered, holding out his hand.

Massie sat frozen for a few minutes as she heard him speak his piece. Was this really happening? Was this really what Hermia was talking about? Massie had always wondered what it would be like to be someone of better importance. To wonder what it would be like to solve a crime and save the world from some dastardly plot. Could she do this? Could she be the person that she longed to be?

"Let's do this." Massie answered and took his hand to seal the deal.

The Pretty Committee looked at their alpha in shock. What had just happened?

"I have a jet waiting for me on the roof of the hospital. Get showered, dressed and we'll go." Joshua instructed.

Nodding, Massie hopped out of bed, ignoring the pain in her abdomen and she flew into the bathroom to clean up. With her gone to do her thing, Alicia let reality hit her.

"THIS IS THAT DETECTIVE'S ENTIRE FAULT!" She shrieked.

Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst. "What is your problem?" Joshua asked.

"You're my problem and so is that detective girlfriend of yours. Massie's life was normal before she came along and ever since we've met her, Massie has been changing. She's not the alpha she once was. She's become nice to people and she's stopped insulting the LBRs." Alicia yelled.

"What, are you jealous of your friend because she's maturing more than you?" Joshua asked, his impatience getting the better of him.

"I don't get jealous of people who are total losers." Alicia snapped.

"Look here, I don't know what the deal is with you, but I can tell you this. Massie is far more mature then you'll ever be and she is starting to understand what the real world is all about while you've got your head stuck in the clouds gossiping and not caring about anyone but yourself. Maybe if you paid attention to the world around you, you could be a better person as well." Joshua steamed.

With that, he got to his feet and dropped the black bag that he had been carrying with him by the bathroom door. He knocked and Massie opened it slightly.

"What's all the yelling?" She inquired.

"It's nothing to worry about. In this bag are the clothes you'll be wearing when we go. Hurry up; I'll be waiting outside the room." He told her.

Nodding, Massie grabbed the bag and closed the door. Outside of the room, Alicia was fuming. She couldn't understand why Massie was choosing this man over her friends.

"Girls, we need to do something about this." Alicia voiced.

"Why? It seems like something that Massie really wants to do." Claire said.

"Yeah Alicia, why are you so uptight about this?" Kristen asked.

"You guys don't understand! What if her dad finds out?" Alicia finally blurted.

The Pretty Committee slightly jumped in fear at her question. She was right. What would Mr. Block do when he finds out that his daughter is gallivanting to Russia with the man who shot her?

"So that's why you've been acting all bitchy. You've just been trying to keep her from getting killed." Dylan realized.

The bathroom door opened and Massie walked out. The girls all gasped as they noticed what she was wearing.

Massie Block was sporting a Ralph Lauren maroon long-sleeved turtleneck that accentuated her curves perfectly. She wore Cavelli straight legged black jeans that hugged her waist and on her feet were black biker boots that looked like they could kick some serious ass. She wore a black leather jacket over top of her turtle neck. Her makeup was simple and her hair was in a low ponytail. She looked smoking hot!

She walked up to The Pretty Committee and smiled at them.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well with our rating system, I'm going to say a twenty!" Claire squealed.

Massie smiled confidently and stared at Alicia.

"I heard what you were saying about me. Alicia, I promise that I'll come home in one piece." Massie vowed.

"Promise?" Alicia asked, tears filling her brown eyes.

Massie smiled and they all linked pinkies. "I promise." Massie repeated.

She headed for the door and hugged The Pretty Committee before stepping out. Joining Joshua, Massie gave out a confident smile.

"Let's go save the world." She spoke with determination.

Smiling, Joshua led her up to the roof.

* * *

**WOOHOO! I am loving this chapter! How about you guys? There's a box below that you can click to write your thoughts on this chapter, or on any other chapter really. So go ahead and click it. Please?**

**Anyways, Read and Review is appreciated. Love ya xoxo**


	19. A dire situation

**This is an AU Clique Story**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Hospital  
Outside room 332  
12:20pm  
January 23, 2013**

No sooner did Joshua and Massie leave the room that The Pretty Committee followed out.

"Massie wait." Alicia called out and she grabbed her alpha by the arm and spun her around. Massie looked at her best friend and beta and saw a look of guilt in her warm brown eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I was just trying to obey what your dad told us." Alicia apologized, tears welling in her eyes.

Massie gave her a small smile and took her betas hand.

"I…I was scared that you would get killed and I don't know how I would be able to handle it. I thought that I'd be able to keep you from going near Emma, but I guess I failed." Alicia continued, tears running down her beautiful face.

"Alicia, it's okay. You didn't fail to keep me away. I feel that it's something that I have to do. Ever since she showed up, I've been wondering what it would be like to be stronger and more confident. I know as an alpha that I already am those things but after mom died, I was starting to struggle. I want to go and finish up what needs to be done." Massie explained.

"What about us? I mean, I had the necklace and they were blue diamonds as well. What's so special about them anyways?" Alicia asked.

Massie and Joshua shared a look, deciding whether or not to tell The Pretty Committee. They decided against it, as both of them didn't want to put the others in danger.

Massie was already too involved so there was no turning back for her. She also didn't want to see any of her friends hurt, so the less they knew was better for them.

"Let's just say, there were others like the ones we have that have been stolen and they need to be returned." Massie informed.

"Then I'm coming with you. You shouldn't go anywhere without your beta." Alicia announced.

"Oh boy." Massie thought to herself.

Alicia was right, she didn't go anywhere without her, but this was way too dangerous for Alicia and she didn't know the entire story.

Before Massie could protest to her friends' request, Joshua spoke up.

"Where Massie and I are going is very dangerous and she's only coming along because she knows what's going on. She's much too involved in this whereas you girls don't know much about the diamonds. I'm putting my foot down but this is only to protect you girls." Joshua spoke.

"Be careful Massie." Alicia said, wiping her tears away.

"I will." Massie promised and she followed after the captain up to the roof without looking back.

In the jet, the two buckled up and it took off. Joshua pulled out a laptop and sat it on his lap.

"They're going to be in Moscow where the doctor has his hide-out, but I don't know where it is. Luckily, Emma has her tracking device inside her whip so I'm going to activate it to see where it is." Joshua informed Massie.

"How do you know she has a tracking device in her whip?" Massie asked, somewhat curious.

Joshua's face went a crimson red. "Uh….that's not important." He stuttered.

Massie grinned knowingly and didn't say anything.

"So, what's our game plan?" Massie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't think my dad knows that you're with me. He's probably still hoping that I'm going to meet up with him. I'm going to text him and see how he responds." Joshua explained.

**Joshua: Hey dad, I lost you after I shot that girl. Are you in Russia?**

**Doctor Helsinki: What the hell happened to you? I tried calling out to you.**

**Joshua: I ran to hide from the police. Didn't think I'd make it in time.**

**Doctor Helsinki: Well take the next plane over here.**

**Joshua: Yes dad.**

"Well that solves part of the problem. He still thinks I'm helping him." Joshua explained.

"I hope whatever plan you have works." Massie hoped.

* * *

**Somewhere over Russia  
United Airplane  
10:30pm  
January 23, 2012**

Doctor Helsinki put away his cell phone and grimaced. He was hoping that his son wasn't all of a sudden turning into a coward. That wasn't what he was hoping for if he wanted Joshua to take over for him one day.

Turning in his seat, he looked over at Emma who was sound asleep in her chair. He smiled to himself as he saw her covered in the bruises that he gave her.

He had expected that law enforcers would know her at the airport and so to avoid suspicions, he had untied her bonds and held his gun close to her back out of view.

Before they had gotten onto the airplane, she had tried to escape using the 'got to use the bathroom' excuse. He wasn't dumb because he knew she would try to use a desperate stunt like that.

Emma opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was still on the airplane.

Great, she was wishing that this was all just some horrible nightmare. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Emma felt pain shoot through her body and a small whimper escaped from her lips.

Hearing the cry, her captor turned to her. "Did you sleep well?" He jeered.

"Go to hell." She growled.

"Oh don't give me that. As much as I want to hit you right now, I'm going to save it until we're out of public." He explained.

Emma stared at him with hate burning in her eyes. She had never expected that this man would be her dangerous enemy. He had tricked her into thinking that he was the good guy.

Her mind raced back to when she saw Joshua shoot Massie. He had deceived her as well. Joshua had been against her this entire time. Their relationship was all a lie. And Massie…was she alive?

As these thoughts plagued her mind, Emma heard her stomach growl. As much as she hated airplane food, she needed something in her belly. The Doctor couldn't keep her from that if he wanted to brainwash her.

"I know this is going to drive you crazy and you'll throw obscenities at me, but I'm hungry." Emma spoke.

Doctor Helsinki glared daggers at her but Emma didn't shrink back. Begrudgingly, he grabbed his backpack and pulled out some food.

"Just be glad I want you kept alive." He grumbled as he handed her a turkey on rye bread sandwich.

Emma smirked at him and immediately sunk her teeth into the bread. Damn it felt good to eat something.

"I got to give you credit, it takes someone of your caliber to out smarten me." Emma pointed out.

Doctor Helsinki beamed with pride. "And it felt good too." He bragged.

Emma rolled her eyes and felt as if she was going to throw up. This man was sickening.

Finishing her meal, she got to her feet and gave a big stretch. She did it slowly to agitate Cody as he was suppose to be keeping her close to the group.

She smirked as she watched him twitch in his seat. She could tell that he wanted to pummel her. Without her bonds on, Emma was free to move her hands.

"Oh since we're on the plane and there's nowhere for me to go, I think I'll go to the bathroom now." Emma informed and she walked off.

"Make sure she doesn't try anything." Doctor Helsinki ordered.

Nodding, Cody followed after the detective. Cody couldn't help but have many impure thoughts race through his mind as he thought about the sultry woman. There were so many things he wanted to do to her as part of the revenge he had cooked up.

Getting into the cramped room, Emma took out her cell phone and she attempted to text Massie. But being in the air didn't give her much of a signal and she grew frustrated. She needed to know that Massie was going to live. She couldn't die.

Sometimes Emma hated her job. She hated that she never knew which day would be her last day alive. She never knew if her loved ones would be hunted down and murdered and today proved it.

Massie had to live, she just had to! Her father needed her and Emma needed to be around to find out who killed her mother so that she could tell Massie and see her reaction.

Emma let these thoughts haunt her as she did her business and when she was done, she left the cramped room and was about to head back to her seat when she was grabbed from behind!

"I'm going to break you in ways that you never imagined." Cody hissed in her ear.

"It's too late for that because my hearts already been broken." Emma replied.

She could feel him smile and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"I wasn't thinking about your feelings." He whispered and Emma felt his hands wander on her.

Gritting her teeth, Emma performed some defense moves on him and he let go long enough for her to make a run to the cargo hold.

Looking around the cargo hold, Emma found some parachute bags hanging off some hooks and she went to grab one. She was about to put one on when it was pulled off of her and she was thrown to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere." Cody roared.

Before Emma could recover and get onto her feet, he had pinned her down and she fought to get him off, but he was too strong. Suddenly, she felt something wet and slimy glaze her neck.

"EW!" She screamed as she realized that he licked her neck.  
"Are you insane?" Emma asked.

"Maybe." He grinned and he reached down to unbutton her jeans.

"No, stop it!" Emma demanded as she continued to fight. If he got any further, he was going to regret it. She has been extensively trained for situations such as this, but after all the beatings she received, it would have been hard to do.

"Come on; let's hear you beg for mercy." He sighed.

Emma would never give him that satisfaction and she would have stopped him right there, but Doctor Helsinki came into the back and pulled Cody off of her.

"As much as I encourage foreplay, I will not have you do it on a public airplane. There are people here that know her and I don't want to risk getting caught violating the detective." Doctor Helsinki lectured.

Cody straightened himself up and glowered at Emma.  
"This isn't over." He vowed and he walked back into the passenger room.

Emma got to her feet and put back her buttons together. "He's right, this isn't over." She promised as she glared at her enemy.

The criminal got right up close in her face and Emma felt herself shrink back when she felt his anger radiating off of him.

"If you try another stunt like that again, I'm going to kill you and I won't care in the least if you don't end up an assassin. You've been a thorn in my side since I took over CTAV and do you know what they say about thorns? You take them out." He threatened.

With that being said, he gripped her arm tightly and dragged her back into the passenger room.

* * *

**Oh dear, it looks like our detective is in deep trouble now! Let's just hope that Massie and Joshua get to her in time!**

**Read and Review!**


	20. Time for war

**Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own the Clique characters. Don't listen to what Just a Flame has to say. Some parts of their criticism are okay, but is my main OC really that Mary Sue like? Is there anything about this story I should change? Let me know in the review box.**

* * *

**Volkhoff, Russia  
Helsinki Manor  
Back entrance  
1:30am  
January 24, 2012**

Massie felt her body drain of energy as she followed Joshua to the back door of his home. She never felt so tired in her life and she wondered how law enforcers managed to do it.

"I really wish I had some coffee right now." Massie wished out loud to herself.

"I think I can sneak you into the kitchen for a while." Joshua responded and he led her into the manor and down the hallways.

Massie gaped in awe as she looked around the spacious home. It was way bigger than her home back in Westchester. The walls were a cherry wood and there was mahogany carpet on the floor. Pillars supported the roofs and they ran all the way down the hallways. There was the sound of an organ echoing through the manor and Massie wondered what the song was. It sounded eerie and it caused a chill to run down her spine.

The two came to the end of the hallway and made a right turn, where the dining room stood and further down, they walked into the kitchen. A big man was in there scrounging the fridge. Massie froze in fear, not knowing if this person would recognize her.

"Don't worry, he won't know you." Joshua reassured her.

"Hey Vladimir, are you trying to devour everything in that fridge?" Joshua called out to the man.

Turning around, a big burly man stood at six feet and three inches with a big muscular physique. He had tattoos covering his arms and he had fiery red hair that shagged on his head.

"Well Joshua you're back. It took you long enough to get here. Your dad has been looking for you." Vladimir said.

"I figured as much. Is there any coffee?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, I just brewed it." Vladimir responded. He then looked over at Massie and smiled.

"It looks like you brought home a sweet prize. You're going to have a lot of fun with this one." Vladimir said to Massie.

Massie gave a look of disgust as she realized what he was implying. "Gross, no way am I going to like him in that way." Massie thought to herself.

"Shut up Vladimir, I don't like her that way." Joshua argued.

The big man just shrugged and left the kitchen, muttering under his breath that Joshua would regret saying those words. Massie turned to Joshua as he took out to coffee cups and filled them up.

"You meant that, right?" Massie asked him.

"Of course I did. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I love Emma. And besides, I respect the fact that you already have a boyfriend." Joshua explained.

"Good, I'm glad we both agree." Massie replied and she took her coffee to drink. She felt her energy surge through her as the warm liquid descended in her throat and down to her insides.

Silence filled the room as the two regained their lost energy and Joshua went into the fridge and pulled out some left over apple strudels. Putting them on a plate, he and Massie also gobbled them down.

"You know, we really should find Emma." Massie finally spoke up.

"I already know where she is and there is no way in hell that dad won't do anything until I show up. He still thinks that I'm his sadistic son." Joshua grimaced.

"And you chose to go against him because you have a conscience." Massie added.

"Yeah, pretty much. Look, we should get going now. Once we get to the lab, I want you to stay out of my way. Stay hidden." Joshua ordered.

Massie nodded in understanding and the two left the kitchen. Massie followed close behind him and she kept quiet. She wondered what would happen if Joshua was caught. Did his dad think he was still with him? Or did he figure out that Joshua was against him? And what if Massie was discovered? Would she loose her life again? Massie shuddered when she remembered being shot the first time.

"Massie, we're here. Now remember to stay out of sight." Joshua reminded her.

"I got it." Massie replied.

Joshua opened a door and the two walked into a spacious room that was covered wall to wall in concrete. The room was cold and Massie saw her breath come in little clouds. She was suddenly grateful for her turtle neck and leather jacket. She felt a sinister vibe surge through her as she looked around the room. There were chains hanging off the walls and wooden crates were stacked up on the end that she was on.

There was also a loud humming noise and it had an eerie feel to it. Joshua lightly shoved Massie behind the wooden crates where he was sure that she wouldn't be spotted.

"Okay, please don't go anywhere." Joshua told her.

"I won't but please, be careful." Massie begged.

Joshua left Massie and made his way to a smaller room that was in the place. Opening the door, he found his dad and Cory standing inside. His dad was wearing his white lab coat and big horn rimmed glasses. Joshua put on his intimidating demeanor and he approached the two.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here." Joshua apologized.

"What took you so goddamn long?" Cody asked.

"I had to play hide and seek with the cops. Those stupid girls called the police on me." Joshua lied.

His dad came up and put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get caught. Now come on, your girlfriend is waiting." Helsinki said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Joshua growled.

"Sure she isn't." Cody teased.

Joshua turned to him and shot a death glare at him.

"How would you like it if I pummeled you into oblivion?" Joshua threatened.

"You're a terrible fighter. I could take you down with my pinky finger." Cody challenged.

"That's a lie; you're not a trained assassin." Joshua argued.

"Boys, we already have a test subject for that, so let's get this started." Helsinki interrupted.

Joshua and Cody stared at each other for a few seconds with intense hatred when Joshua finally broke the gaze.

"Sure, let's get this over with." Joshua agreed.

They came back out into the concrete room and Joshua quickly stole a glance to the wooden crates where Massie was hiding. Massie poked her head out quickly and stole a glance as well to see what was going on. She followed his movements until they were at the far side of the room and they headed out into another room.

"This room is humongous." Massie muttered. Looking up at the crates, she saw writing on them. **Bräunung 9x19mm Hallo-Energie. **Massie had been forced to take german at some point and she understood that what was in the crate were some Browning 9x19 Hi-Power handguns.

Looking around the room, she found a crowbar and pried open the crate and she reached her hand in. Grabbing cold metal, she pulled out the gun and found it a bit heavy. Massie then felt something strange overcome her. It was the feeling of absolute power. Looking down at the gun, she knew that it was part of her dream. She was meant for this.

* * *

Emma woke up to find herself in a small room and discovered that she was bound up in a chair. Immediatly, she remembered her catsuit gloves and got her artificial cat claws out. She started clawing at her ropes but she was interuppted when the door opened.

Seeing Joshua standing with her most hated enemy, Emma felt rage over take her.

''I trusted you and this is the thanks I get? I thought that we had something! And how could you just shoot Massie like that? I hate you and I hope you die in hell." Emma raged.

"Oh please, spare me the dramatics." Joshua scoffed.

Her anger consumed her and hot tears ran down her face as she glared at her captors.

"Keep it up and you'll be mine faster than you know it." Helsinki chuckled.

Emma snapped her jaw shut but she kept her angry eyes on the three men, but mostly Joshua. She never saw this coming. She shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place. She was taught by her original commander to not trust anyone at all.

And she had let her guard down around Joshua. She had made too many mistakes on this assingment and the thought of it made her feel guilty and angry. She was angry with herself for getting close to Massie and her friends. She didn't need them, she didn't deserve friends like them...she didn't deserve friends period.

"Well if you're done wallowing in self pity, we're going to get started." Helsinki said and spun her chair around.

In front of Emma stood a pedestal shaped stand with a glass dome on top of it. In the dome was a velvet cushion and the pedestals center had a blue crystal in its center. The crystal had a dim glow in it.

"This has to do with what is in the diamond." Emma thought to herself.

"Cody, take out the diamond." Helsinki ordered.

Doing so, Cody pulled out Emma's evidence bag and took out the beautiful rock. Helsinki smiled as he took the rock and Cody took off the glass dome. Placing it inside, a drill popped out from the bottom and started to chip away the coal surrounding it. In about two minutes, all the coal was chipped away and the blue rock was now in the shape of a perfect diamond. **A/N: It would look like the stories cover photo.**

"Now it's time for the best part." Helsinki said.

The drill disappeared and a small set of lasers popped out and melted into the diamond. While this was going on, Emma went back to work on clawing off her bonds and she felt them slacken. Just a bit more and she could free herself.

A computer chip was pulled out of the diamond and the doctor took it and held it up to look at.

"It's so beautiful." He mused.

"Where's the war machine?" Cody asked.

"Relax; first we have other business to attend to." Helsinki replied and he turned back to the detective.

He walked up to her and lightly stroked her cheek. Emma pulled away in disgust and for a second, she thought she saw Joshua go stiff as if to fight off an urge to punch something.

"It's a shame to waste all this beauty." Helsinki whispered to her.

"You're disgusting. Do you know what to do with something that's filthy? You clean it up." Emma growled and once her bonds came off, she leapt out of her chair and grabbed it. She smashed it over the old mans head and he crumpled down in a heap.

"You little bi…" Cody didn't finish as she threw out her fist and it connected with his jaw. He too crumpled to the floor in a state of unconsciousness.

Emma then faced Joshua who looked at her in shock. She also saw another expression on his face, but she couldn't read it. The two cautiously circled each other.

"Emma listen to me, I'm here to help you." Joshua explained, putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh, like how you helped me back in Westchester by distracting me from my job?" Emma quipped.

"It's not like that…"

"Save it! I trusted you, Joshua. I thought that we had something. And how could you? How could you just willingly shoot Massie? Are you afraid of Doctor Helsinki or something? You praise him as if he was your father." Emma argued.

Joshua went deadpan silent. "He is my father." He confessed.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened in pure shock. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she heard the truth in his voice. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her world was spinning and she had to regain her composure to keep from passing out.

"Well then I guess you can share the same fate as him." Emma snarled and she attacked him.

Joshua grabbed her wrists and held her down to keep her from hitting him.

"I'm not the enemy here; I'm trying to help you." He confessed.

"I've heard that before. You're a killer like your father and you're just as cold as he is." Emma argued.

"I am NOTHING like him! You take that back." Joshua argued back, his impatience growing.

"Go to hell!" She screamed at him and kicked him in the groin.

Joshua gasped in pain and his knees buckled, sending him down to the floor. Without hesitation, Emma ran out of the room while her three captors were knocked down. Coming into the concrete room, Emma searched for the exit but she didn't see a door. She started to comb the room for a door and finally saw a stack of wooden crates. She started to approach them.

Massie held her breath as she heard heavy footsteps approach her hiding spot. This was it, she could shoot the gun at whichever criminal was coming up to her. When they got closer, she came out of her spot and held her gun outwards, only to stop dead in her tracks.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Massie Block pop out from behind the crates holding a gun. Massie…..was holding a gun. Massie…..was….was…

"Emma? Are you okay?" Massie asked, putting the gun down.

She came up to the detective and put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Emma couldn't deny the fact that her friend was alive and she pulled her into a tight hug. Hot tears ran down her face and then she thought of something of extreme importance.

"How the hell are you alive?" Emma demanded.

"Joshua had called a hospital and I had surgery done. He didn't shoot me in the right places." Massie explained.

"Wait a second, rewind and freeze! Joshua Reynolds? The same Joshua who shot you called the police?" Emma questioned, having a hard time believing this.

"He's the good guy Emma; he doesn't want to be like his dad. He loves you and he will do anything to keep you alive." Massie explained.

"Is that so?" A voice behind Emma called out.

Turning around, Emma saw a very angry Doctor Helsinki and Cody staring at the two. Without having a chance to warn Massie, Emma turned back to see that she had run off without giving the two criminals a chance to go after her.

"You little coward, you wouldn't have what it takes to be a law enforcer." Emma thought to herself.

"Joshua, was that girl telling the truth?" Helsinki growled.

Joshua didn't falter for a second. "No, she wasn't. I think she brought people here. I'll go round up some guards and go after her," Joshua suggested.

"You do that. Oh and Joshua, don't disappoint me again or you'll be joining the detective." Helsinki threatened.

With that being said, Joshua took off after Massie. In his heart, he prayed that their plan worked out. He would get Emma out of this even if she didn't believe him. Now was not the time for personal feelings. Now was the time for war.

* * *

**It took me two weeks to write this chapter. TWO FETCHING WEEKS! I hope y'all are happy and know that I love you all enough to publish it the day after my honeymoon.**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**


	21. The big flaw

**This is an AU Clique Story  
Disclaimer: The Pretty Committee and other Clique characters are Lisi Harrisons' The detective, captain and bad guys are mine.**

**A/N: Please read Chapter ten and fill out another male OC form for the sequel. I'm getting close to ending this story and I'm starting to plan my sequel now.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
Cafeteria  
Noon  
January 24, 2012**

The students of OCDHS were in shock. They had watched the news about a shooting in their school parking lot after hours. They were horrified to learn that the alpha of The Pretty Committee had been shot. They were even terrified to learn that she was missing from the hospital afterwards. No one knew what had happened to her. That is, except her friends.

Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen were sitting at their usual table during lunch and they were all eating in silence. None of them were very happy after confronting Mr. Block about what happened. The poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Alicia told him that Massie was going to help save the world.

They were silent for a good five minutes when Claire finally spoke up.

"Come on girls, I don't want to be in the cafeteria anymore. It's no fun without Massie."

"Ah-greed! Besides, the LBR's are giving me a headache with their eye sore clothes." Alicia remarked.

One by one, the girls got up from the table and left the even more silent cafeteria. None of the students were being their usual chatty selves. Even the LBR's and EWs were quiet. Olivia Ryan brushed tears away as The Pretty Committee walked past her table.

Leaving the cafeteria, the four girls let out exhausted sighs.

"This is terrible! Massie is in Russia and we're stuck here trying to act as if we're scared that she was kidnapped. We know what happened, why can't we tell anyone else?" Kristen asked as they entered the parking lot.

"I don't think anyone would believe us." Alicia muttered.

"Point." Dylan agreed.

As the girls all sat on the parking lot pavement, the sun caught something on the ground a few feet in front of them and it penetrated rainbows towards the girls. Nobody noticed as they were all deep in thought, until Claire decided that her butt was going numb from sitting down, so she got to her feet and stretched.

Catching sight of the rainbows, Claire went to see what was causing it. On the ground right by where Emma's car was sitting, was Alicia's necklace! Gasping in surprise, Claire bent down and scooped it up into her hands. The blue diamond was even more beautiful than she remembered. Well that was weird; Claire didn't remember seeing something inside the necklace before. Didn't Emma say they were evidence in her case?

"Alicia! Dylan and Kristen, come here!" Claire called out.

The three girls came running up to Claire to see what was wrong. Claire held up the necklace for them to see.

"That's my necklace. Emma must have dropped it when she was fighting off those bad guys." Alicia exclaimed.

"Yeah and look at them through the sun. There's something in it." Dylan pointed out.

Seeing the Opel GT red convertible sitting behind them, Claire turned to the detectives' car and found it unlocked. She remembered seeing something on the dashboard when she had to do some driving in it. Climbing in, Claire scanned the dashboard until she found what she was looking for.

"We got to get this necklace to this person." Claire said as she pointed out a picture of a distinguished looking man.

"Who's he?" Alicia asked.

"I know who he is. Well at least, my cousin in Alberta does. She is a huge fan of Emma's and she knows everything about the organization she works for. It's called CTAV or Canadian Teens Against Villains. Anyways, he's the founder and president." Kristen explained.

"Claire, you're a genius! So we just go down to Alberta and hand it over?" Alicia asked.

By now, the four girls had all climbed into the car and were sitting in the seats. Claire was sitting up front like last time and she started fiddling around with the gadgets on the dashboard. Opening up the glove box out of habit, she was about to close it when she saw three buttons. One was red, another was blue and a third one was green. She liked the color blue the best, so she pressed it to see what would happen.

"Kuh-laire, you shouldn't be playing with the detectives stuff." Alicia lectured.

"Uh…Leesh?" Dylan interrupted.

The glove box was converted into a small television screen that seemed similar to a SKYPE chat and the picture of the president appeared. The Pretty Committee sat in shock to see what was happening. At the moment, the president was busy talking to his secretary and didn't pay attention to the screen in front of him.

Finally after a few signatures, he turned to the screen, only to be surprised by what he saw.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Please, don't hang up. We're friends with Emma Boisselle." Claire mentioned.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"We want to show you this." Alicia said and held up her necklace.

The president leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look at what he was looking at. His eyes widened in shock.

"How did you get a hold of those?" He asked.

"Ohmagod, stop asking questions and we'll tell you." Alicia groaned.

And so, in the next few minutes, each girls summarized what they knew about Emma's case and they mentioned about how his "General Wanat" was really an enemy and how he planned to turn his top agent into a killer.

After a while, the president rubbed his temples and looked back at the girls.

"I believe you, only because Joshua Reynolds also reported the same thing to me," He explained.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to Russia?" Claire asked.

"I sure am, but I must admit that I was hesitant to believe his story. But now that I see the necklace in your hands, I believe every damn word. I'm going to need that diamond, where are you located?" He asked.

After giving their location, the screen shut off and the girls were left in silence. That was it. Talking to the president was the catalyst to finishing the case and having Massie and Emma come home safely. Every member of The Pretty Committee felt pride surge through them as they came to this realization.

"Ohmagod, if this man is coming to get the necklace, we better look our best before he arrives tonight." Alicia finally spoke.

Kristen, Dylan and Claire laughed at their friends comment and they all made their way back into the school, feeling much happier. Walking into the hallways, they headed for their lockers to get started for their next classes.

* * *

**Volkhoff, Russia  
Lab  
10:00 am  
January 24, 2012**

Joshua was incredibly silent throughout the whole torture. He didn't know how much longer he could act cold hearted for and he wished that the president would show up soon with a team. He watched miserably as Emma was beaten up physically, verbally and mentally. It was the worst kind of torture that his 'father' could do to anyone. He treated her like a cat chasing a mouse and catching it. The cat would kill the mouse and just play with it for hours.

After a severe thrashing, the criminal turned away in exhaustion; his age was catching up to him.

"The more she resists showing her inner demon, the harder it gets for me." Doctor Helsinki muttered to himself.

"Have you considered that maybe she doesn't have an inner demon?" Joshua asked, trying to steer his dad away from more torture.

"What are you talking about? Everyone has a big secret which they try not to reveal." Doctor Helsinki reminded him.

Hearing this, Emma felt her heart pound in her chest. He wouldn't get a confession out of her. She wouldn't let him know why she was who she was. She shuddered in pain as she felt fire shoot through her body. It hurt so much that a low whimper escaped from her lips. She looked up at Joshua and felt her anger burn out of her eyes and into his. How could he just stand there and let this happen?

She believed Massie when she said that he was the good guy, but she had a hard time figuring out why he wasn't doing anything.

And speaking of Massie, Emma spotted her hiding behind a steel shelf and holding up her Iphone. She must have been recording this the whole time!

"Forget it, I'm leaving. Maybe if we leave her alone without food for a while then she'll come to her senses," Cody suggested and he stalked out of the room.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm getting too old for this anyways. Are you coming son?" Doctor Helsinki asked.

Joshua stood pensive for a few seconds. "I'll be along in a bit." He replied.

"Don't take too long." His father growled and followed after Cody.

Massie made sure that they were finally alone and she came out of hiding and helped Joshua untie the worn out detective. Massie noticed a distance look in her friends eyes and felt worry overcome her. What was she thinking about?

Emma never acknowledged the presences of Joshua or Massie. She was lost in her own thoughts. A heavy feeling weighed down on her heart as she absorbed all the verbal abuse that her former mentor had said to her. He told her that she was a nobody… a worthless wreck….that she was never loved by anyone, including her family. Massie was never really her friend; she was just using her for her own personal gain.

Joshua never really loved her for who she was, not that he knew everything about her anyways. He didn't care about her. That's what broke Emma to pieces. She wasn't loved.

Emma had to please everybody. As a detective, she was forced to be perfect in every single way. The last time that she was imperfect was when she made the mistake of watching her friend get killed. She should have stopped it. She should have been able to shoot the killer before he got her friend. But those days were gone. After that fatal mistake, she listened to her commanders and had perfection pounded into her. She used perfection to mask her pain and loneliness and to keep from getting close to people.

"Emma, wake up!" Massie called out to the detective in vain.

"She's got to be there somewhere." Joshua whispered, looking affectionately at the detective.

"Doctor Helsinki was right; I can't hide my inner demon anymore." Emma thought to herself.

The many years of repressed feelings came boiling to the surface. Anger, malice, depression, confusion and emptiness broke free and the detective gave an animalistic scream as she lunged at the first person she saw.

"The hell…?" Massie was cut off as she saw Joshua get tackled to the cold floor.

"I'm going to kill you." An unfamiliar voice came out of the detective.

Massie stood in shock as she watched was happening. Since when did Emma vow to kill someone? Uh-oh, she wasn't kidding about killing Joshua either. Snapping out of her thoughts, Massie grabbed Emma around the waist and pulled her off of Joshua. The two stood facing each other and there was a demonic look in the detectives' eyes that scared Massie.

"Where the hell is the president with his team? They should be here to help close up this case and take the diamonds home." Massie asked Joshua.

"According to Alicia, he's coming to Westchester to pick up the necklace and then he should be heading straight here." Joshua replied, reading his text message.

"Ha, he's going to die too once I'm finished with the both of you." Emma growled.

"Whoa, you need to calm down. We're the good guys." Massie defended.

"I eat goody goods for breakfast." Emma retorted.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were the perfect detective who didn't show so many emotions." Massie asked.

Emma scowled at the alpha and Massie shrank back in fear. There was something off about her.

"Perfect!? You think I'm perfect? News flash for you, sweetie: I hate being perfect! I hate not having a normal life where I can make mistakes without being afraid. Whenever I make mistakes, someone gets killed. I had to be perfect to prevent that from happening. Do you want to know my biggest flaw? It's ironic really. My biggest flaw is being perfect and it's all because of my brain. I should have died in that car crash, but instead I lived and I've been miserable ever since becoming perfect." Emma explained.

Massie thought about what she said. It was true because even Massie struggled with being perfect. She didn't hide her emotions though and she knew when to just cry. But Emma WAS perfect because of her gift. How could someone live with that kind of gift and not have a hard time with it? Emma had hidden her emotions for so long up until now.

"Emma, no matter what you're thinking right now, you should know that I will always help you no matter what. I can't stand to see my dad do this to you and I promise that once this is over, we can help you have an imperfect life." Joshua promised.

Emma's angry eyes softened at his words. Was he telling the truth?

"How can you promise something like that?" Emma asked.

Massie watched as Joshua cautiously approached the angry woman and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Because, I love you and I will do whatever it takes to give you what you deserve most in this world." He vowed and to prove he was telling the truth, he pulled her into a kiss that blazed with passion.

"I think I've heard enough of this nonsense." Doctor Helsinki chimed in and he had Cody pull Joshua away while he gripped Massie tightly.

"Let go of us!" Massie demanded as she struggled.

He ignored her and turned to Joshua. "I told you that if you went soft that you would regret it." He growled and turned to Emma.

"Would you care to join us?" He asked, extending a hand to the detective.

Emma seemed hesitant at first, weighing out what Joshua had told her. Could he seriously help her become who she truly wanted to be? She really wanted it more than anything else in the world.

"We better get the computer chip installed quickly. It's almost time to destroy this planet." Helsinki said to Cody; and Emma as well.

Emma stood there and it seemed as if the world went still. Suddenly, sounds were heard outside the lab and a moment later, a CTAV team burst in and the president held up a gun.

Joshua and Massie grinned knowingly at each other as they thought about how perfect the timing was. Doctor Helsinki pulled out his gun and pointed it at the detective and Cody pointed his weapon at the president. Massie used this opportunity to wiggle out of the criminals grip and she pulled out her weapon and pointed it at him.

"You… you set this up!" Helsinki accused Massie.

"Well, Joshua helped as well." Massie winked.

Massie suddenly felt the power surge through her again as she held her pistol and she was overwhelmed with several emotions and she participated in this standoff. She loved being able to participate in a law enforcing activity.

"You're under arrest, lower your weapons." The president ordered Cody and Helsinki.

They were surrounded. Cody let go of Joshua and lowered his weapon and Helsinki begrudgingly did so as well. Massie and Joshua stalked over to the good side. Emma stood there, glaring at Helsinki. He was going to pay for bringing her other side in focus. She was going to kill him.

"Detective Boisselle, let's get going." The President ordered.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh right, arrest these bastards." She spoke up as she walked over to the others.

Helsinki didn't like where this was going. He was trying to keep her bad side open! He was supposed to come out on top and rule the world! This was unfair! He wouldn't let this woman arrest him and get away with it. No, it was time he finished what he had originally planned to do. Subtly, he pulled out a spare gun from his lab coat pocket.

"How do you feel?" Massie asked her friend as she embraced her.

"I think I'll live." Emma replied as they broke the hug.

Emma turned to face her enemy and was about to order for someone to handcuff the two men when suddenly a loud shot rang out and she gasped in pain. Another shot rang out and Helsinki dropped immediately to the floor…dead.

"Emma?" Massie called out, tears welling in her amber eyes. This couldn't be happening!

Emma had unconsciously held her hand over her chest, right close to where her heart was and she literally felt the world spin. Two masculine hands reached out for her and muffled panicked screams called her name. She felt disconnected from herself. The world went black and all was still.

"She's not breathing!" Massie screamed.

"Let's get out of here now! We need a medical team pronto!" Joshua ordered.

"Fire up the jet!" The President ordered some of his men.

Joshua reached under the detectives' arms and lifted her up with Massie grabbing under her knees. They both ran in sync at top speed and made their way to the jet.

"Please, don't leave me." Massie begged.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit long. I'm just getting riled up about this whole scenario. Sorry if it seems like I'm killing off my main OC.**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**


	22. Truth or Dare gone wrong Big Surprise

**This is an AU Clique story**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Clique, I'd be chilling it up with the characters by now :(**

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
Block Estate  
8:30 pm  
January 27, 2012**

"So Massie, I totally think that we need to give you a haircut. I mean look at it, it's gotten all frizzy and you've got split ends everywhere. Plus, it's too long and doesn't shape your face anymore." Alicia told her friend.

Massie was studying herself in the mirror as her friend criticized her. She was right, her hair was down to her elbows and it was becoming a pain to maintain.

"Sure, I'll set up an appointment with Jakkob." Massie agreed.

The Pretty Committee all sat around in a circle for their usual Friday night sleepover. Massie was finally grateful for some quiet time with her friends and she kept her mind clear of all the action that had happened in the past few days.

Pulling out her cell phone, Massie called the hairstylist at his home and set up her appointment. After hanging up with him, she joined her friends in the circle and tied up her long hair in a messy bun.

"Okay, so let's play Truth or Dare." Massie suggested.

"I'll start. Dylan, truth or dare?" Alicia asked the redhead.

"Hmmm…..dare!" Dylan challenged.

Alicia racked her brains for something to challenge her friend with. Looking around the room, she saw some clothes lying in the corner of the room that looked like they were too small for any of the girls.

"I dare you to try on those clothes over there." Alicia spoke.

Dylan went over to them and held them up. The clothes were consisting of a black pair of boot cut jeans, a purple halter top and a small pleather jacket.

"Say Massie, these aren't your clothes. How long have they been there for?" Dylan asked.

Massie popped a gummy in her mouth before replying.

"Oh don't you remember? Emma wore that the day we introduced her to our boyfriends. Well, that was what she wore. She didn't bother coming back for them." Massie replied casually.

Her friends cringed at the mention of that name, but they stayed silent.

"Never mind Dylan, I'll find you another challenge. I dare you go scare Mr. Block and Inez. They're in the kitchen washing dishes together." Alicia suggested.

"Ohhh, this'll be fun." Massie giggled and rubbed her hands together.

The girls all left the room and headed for the kitchen. William and Inez had their backs to the girls and the two adults were deep in conversation. Massie put on her cell phone video to record it. Dylan took a deep breath of courage and snuck up on William as he dried off a baking sheet.

Creeping forward in stealth mode, Dylan held back a laugh as she made her way up to the man.

"RAHH!" She cried as she pounced.

"Holy sh…." William spun around and decked Dylan in the head with the baking sheet before realizing who she was.

The Pretty Committee burst into laughter at what happened but then they walked over to Dylan to see if she was okay. Dylan was lying on the floor holding her head while she burst into a fit of robust laughter.

William clutched his chest tightly. "Damn it Dylan, don't do that!" He growled.

"I'm…I'm sorry…Mr. Block…hehehe…Alicia dared me to." Dylan spoke between laughter.

As Dylan tried to control herself, Massie looked over at her dad and a look of concern washed over her. Her dad was still clutching his chest and his breathing was coming in short pants. She wished that they hadn't snuck attacked him. He was getting too old for games.

"Dad, are you okay?" Massie asked.

William clutched the counter and he headed for the medicine cabinet and he pulled out his container of Thrombolytic and swallowed two of them, washing it down with water.

"I'm fine. I just had a mini heart attack." He replied, sitting down in a chair.

Massie turned to Alicia and grabbed her arm to drag her away from the room.

"Look Alicia, we can't play pranks on my dad anymore. Look at him, does that look like a man who can handle surprises like that?" Massie asked.

Alicia had a somber look grow on her exotic face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She apologized.

"I know. I forget that he's getting older too." Massie sighed.

"Okay, no more pranks on your dad." Alicia vowed and the two locked pinky fingers and headed back into the kitchen.

Massie went over to her dad and gave him a light squeeze around the shoulders in a hug and she went to the freezer and took out a tub of mint chocolate ice cream. Scooping some in a bowl, she handed it over to him.

"Here, have some ice cream." She offered.

Smiling, William took it from his daughter and he grabbed her arm and guided her to sit in a chair.

"Massie, I don't know if you know this, but I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since…ever since…well you know who I'm talking about." William started.

Massie nodded her understanding and she looked at The Pretty Committee as they looked at the duo with confusion. Where was William going with this?

"Anyways, I want you to know that I've noticed that you've changed. You've been growing in maturity a lot more and you're not thinking about just yourself as much. You've been taking care of me more often and I've noticed that you've been kinder to everyone else." He explained.

Massie smiled at his words and she took his hands and squeezed it. "What else have you noticed about me?" She asked, urging him to continue.

"You're happy. You haven't been this way in a long time since your mother died. I know what's been making you happy and I want you to go after that happiness. I'm sorry for keeping you from that, but I've just been trying to protect you. But if it's what makes you happy, then I don't doubt that you will always be kept safe." He explained.

Tears made their way into Massie's amber eyes and she let them fall on her cheeks. William smiled lovingly at his daughter and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. The Pretty Committee watched the exchange in silence and they all felt their hearts melt for the two. They could literally see the love that William had for Massie in his eyes and it left a warm feeling in them.

"But if I go after it, who'll take care of you?" Massie asked.

"I still have Inez, Isaac and The Lyonses." He replied.

Smiling at her dad, Massie let go of his hand and got out of her chair. She walked up to her friends and shooed them up the stairs. She turned back to her dad before heading up.

"I love you, dad." She said.

"I love you too, baby." He replied and he watched as his grown up daughter went upstairs.

Coming back into Massies' room, Alicia tickled her friend.

"Ack! Stop that…ha-ha...What are you doing?" Massie asked between giggles.

"Massie's a daddy's girl; Massie's a daddy's girl." Alicia teased in a sing song voice.

"Stop that!" Massie demanded as she fell to the floor and The Pretty Committee joined in to tickle their alpha.

"Admit it; you're a daddy's girl." Dylan giggled.

Massie couldn't help it! Of course she was a daddy's girl. She was the only child he had.

"Well duh, I am an only child and so are you, Alicia." Massie retaliated.

The Pretty Committee got off of her and Alicia helped Massie to her feet. Seeing an opportunity to retaliate, Massie performed a move that Derrick had taught her. Grabbing Alicia's' arm, Massie spun her friend until Alicia was under her arm and Massie had a hold of her neck. With her free hand, Massie gave Alicia a wet willy.

"EW! Massie!" Alicia shrieked.

The Spanish beauty pushed Massie off of her and she straightened her messy raven hair.

"Thanks a lot." Alicia snorted.

"You're welcome." Massie smiled triumphantly and the girls finally settled down in the circle again.

"Okay Dylan, it's your turn." Alicia told her friend.

"Massie, truth or dare?" Dylan asked.

"Truth." Massie replied.

"Hmmmm….let's do something simple. What do you want to do after graduation?" Dylan asked.

Without skipping a beat, Massie told them. "I want to join CTAV."

Her friends looked at her in shock and blinked in surprise. "You're kidding right?" Kristen asked.

"Nope." Massie replied.

"That's so cool. That's what your dad was talking about right?" Claire asked.

"Yup. But how am I going to do that?" Massie asked.

"Well we don't know. Maybe you'll have to wait until school on Monday." Kristen replied.

Nodding in approval, the girls soon were worn out from activities and they went to bed. But as Massie slept, she kept having nightmares. And this time, everything was different from before.

_She stood in front of the murderer of her mother in a room. His face was shadowed and there was no way of knowing who he was. They were both in a small bedroom that was black and white._

"_You'll pay for killing her!" She yelled at him, with anger and pain._

"_I don't think so. How would you like to join her?" He spoke for the first time and he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed._

"_No! Leave me alone!" Massie demanded._

_She fought to get him off of her, but he was too strong. The room shifted to that of a basement, where he held a gun to her head. A shot fired._

"AHHH!" Massie screamed in fear as she bolted out of bed.

Her scream woke up her friends and they all rubbed sleep from their eyes to see what was wrong.

"Massie, are you okay?" Claire called out, making her way to the alpha.

Massies' breathing came in short pants and she clutched her chest tightly. Cold sweat clung to her flannel pajamas.

"Mass? Is everything okay?" Alicia asked.

Finally, Massie came to her senses and reality overcame her again. She looked to see her girls looking at her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Massie explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kristen asked, knowing that it would help.

"Thanks Kristen, but you needn't worry. I'll be fine." Massie replied.

"Are you sure? That sounded like one heck of a nightmare." Claire said.

Massie was starting to get annoyed with her friends trying to want to know about her dream. She didn't need them analyzing it and she didn't need them to be concerned about it.

"Kuh-laire, did I invite you to my…"

"We get it Massie, we'll leave you alone." Claire interrupted before the alpha could make a sassy come-back.

The Pretty Committee crawled back under their covers and soon went back asleep, except Massie. She couldn't sleep after that dream. It was different from the rest for some reason. Shrugging it off, Massie went to bed.

* * *

**Westchester, New York  
OCDHS  
Cafeteria  
Noon  
January 30, 2012**

At lunch the following Monday, The Pretty Committee sat at their table gossiping and eating when an unusual excitement occurred over at Coral McAdams table.

"OH MA GOD! NO WAY! Massie…come here!" Coral shrieked.

Massie rolled her eyes, thinking that Coral was just going to humiliate her, but she went over to her table anyways with The Pretty Committee in tow.

"What is it Strawberry, we have better things to discuss without you screaming for Massie." Alicia retorted.

"Shut up and listen to this. 'You should feel comfortable in your own skin. Just because you think your peers are that ideal size, it's not true. They squeeze into them and frankly, that's really uncomfortable, THE DETECTIVE EMMA BOISSELLE states!'" Coral basically screamed the last part.

"So everything at the party was true! You weren't making it all up. We thought it was all an act." Layne said.

"Yeah Massie, we all thought you were pulling our legs. We had spread a rumor around that she disappeared because you humiliated her so badly." Meena chimed.

Massie felt happiness surge through her. She had wanted to tell everyone what the sleuth was like. She wanted them to know about how she got involved in everything. And then, Massie felt sadness in her heart. Suppose the detective was dead? She hadn't heard anything since coming back from Russia after Emma was shot.

Before Massie could speak over all the excitement, her cell phone buzzed. It was an unknown number. She answered the phone and spoke above the noise in the cafeteria.

"Hello?" She called.

"Massie, can you give those girls some excuse to get away for a while?" Joshua's voice came over the phone.

Excitement rushed through Massie, but she contained it.

"OH MA GOD DAD, I'm sooo sorry! I'll be out right away!" Massie acted and hung up her cell phone.

The cafeteria had gone quiet at her outburst.

"I totally forgot that I had a doctors' appointment. I promise to tell you all everything once I get back." Massie lied and grabbed her purse from her table.

"Sure thing Massie, have fun." Coral said.

"But don't have too much fun." Alicia added.

The girls in the cafeteria burst into laughter and Massie joined them as she rushed out to the parking lot. Joshua was out there, leaning against the Opel GT convertible that had been there for two weeks. He had taken off the police notice that said 'abandoned' on it.

"Come on, hop in." He invited, referring to the vehicle.

Obeying, Massie got into the car and buckled up. Joshua got behind the wheel and the two drove out of the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Massie inquired.

Joshua had a grin plastered on his face, but he didn't give her a direct answer.

"You'll see in a while." He said.

No matter how much Massie pried, she couldn't get an answer out of him so she soon gave up. Finally, the two reached the hospital and she felt panic race through her. This was it, she was going to be getting her answer, and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it or not.

Parking in a spot, the two got out of the car and made their way into the building. Joshua led her upstairs and they walked down numerous hallways before coming to the room that he was going after. The two stood outside the door.

Joshua turned to look at the anxious alpha and he gave her a smile.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Massie nodded and Joshua opened the door and they walked in. Massie felt herself smile as she saw a familiar figure lying in one of the beds. A heart rate monitor hung over to the right side of the bed and it beeped at a steady pace.

Cautiously, Massie approached the bed until she was sure that it was who she was thinking about.

"You're not here to insult me…are you?" The girl asked, a twinkle appearing in her brown eyes.

Massie choked back tears as she hugged her friend. She couldn't believe it!

"Oh my god, you're alive." Massie sighed as the two embraced tightly.

"Of course I am. I couldn't leave you here to turn back into a power hungry social mongrel again, could I?" Emma teased as they broke the hug.

Massie shook her head and Emma noticed something different about it.

"Your hair is shorter from the last time I saw it." She pointed out.

Massie ran a hand through her graduated bob cut hair. It went just to her collarbone and she mentally gave Jakkob high praises for his creative mind.

"So, are you doing okay?" Massie inquired.

"Yeah, the doctor said it was the toughest surgery he had to perform, but he said that I'm a fighter." Emma explained.

"No kidding." Massie snorted, to which Emma playfully shoved her.

"Anyways, I brought you here for a business matter." Emma spoke and put on her intimidating demeanor.

Uh-oh, Massie knew this look. She wasn't sure what Emma was going to tell her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

* * *

**Don't worry, you'll find out what she says next chapter! Plus, it will be the closing to the story as well so I want it to be a separate chapter.**

**Seven Reviews to update please!**


	23. Opportunity of a lifetime

**Westchester, New York  
Westchester Hospital  
Room 23A  
12:39pm  
January 30, 2012**

Massie knew that look. It was the same look that had scared her so many times before and made her feel intimidated. And it was doing just that. Massie would never know how Emma managed to pull off such intimidation while still having a sweet and outgoing personality.

"I should put you in a holding cell for getting yourself involved in this investigation." Emma grimaced.

Massie winced back at the tone in her friends' voice and Joshua put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calmed down.

"I'll never do it again, I promise" Massie cried.

Emma gave a weary sigh and she noticed that Joshua was giving her signals from behind the alpha.

"Massie I need to talk to Joshua about something. Can you step outside for a few minutes?" Emma asked.

"Gawd, at least I can get away for a while" Massie snarled and she stormed out.

Why was Emma all of a sudden being so bitchy? What did Massie do to deserve this attitude, besides getting involved? Could it have something to do with what Emma told her about her friend and how he was killed? Maybe Emma was just as scared as she was.

Back in the room, Joshua sat down in the chair by Emma's bed.

"Emma, you shouldn't be so hard on Massie. You saw her back in Russia. She held a gun at another person and I didn't even see any regret in her eyes. She's done so much to help out in this investigation and she deserves more than what you're giving her." Joshua explained.

"Oh she has? Give me three examples." Emma spoke, her chocolate brown eyes blazing.

Joshua took his time in thinking over his words, careful not to upset his partner. Emma was worried, he could tell. She was worried that Massie could have been killed during all of this, just like how her friend was killed many years ago.

"Well for one, she came with me to help rescue you. She also gave you information about what she overheard in our conversation with the diamonds. And….she was there for you when you needed someone to talk to. You were a mess when you ran into the Pretty Committee and she helped you get back on track." Joshua answered.

Emma thought deeply about this. Joshua was right. Massie did deserve more than this attitude. Before another word was said, Emma's phone buzzed a text message.

**William Block: Detective Boisselle, I just wanted to say thank-you for all that you've done. If you had never shown up, Massie may not be this happy. I haven't seen her this way since her mother died and I know that everything she did to help you has made her a better person. She's happy and it's all thanks to you.**

Reading this, Emma knew what to do with Massie and the thought made her smile.

"Joshua, can you bring Massie back in?" Emma asked.

Nodding, the man headed for the door and called the alpha back in. Massie walked confidently into the room and came to the foot of the bed.

"Alright, I get it. You're going to send me off to get my brain wiped of my memories." Massie spoke arrogantly.

Emma couldn't help but smirk. "Opposite of yes."

"So then what's this all about?" Massie demanded.

Emma carefully shifted her weight in the bed to get a comfortable position and she let her demeanor slip into her more comfortable and friendly persona.

"Massie, I'm deciding to give you an opportunity of a lifetime. You're dad told me that ever since I came here, you've been happier even though I put you in danger and that's not normal. But then again, nothing really is normal and…."

"Emma, you're digressing." Joshua warned.

"Sorry. Massie, how would you like to be a member of CTAV?" Emma finally asked.

Massie felt a smile spread across her face as the question hit her. So this is what Hermia was talking about!

"That's all I've ever wanted. Ever since my mom…ever since she was killed, I've always wished that I could have stopped it. I've always wondered what it would be like to protect the world from evil." Massie replied.

"So…?" Emma drawled.

"So duh…. Of course I'm saying yes!" Massie yelped and she jumped for joy.

"Good. Now I think Joshua should take you back to school before people start to wonder. You can tell your dad and friends about your decision. I know that your dad is all for this, but you'll have to explain to The Pretty Committee about it." Emma suggested.

"Oh they'll be happy for me. They're my best friends after all." Massie chirped.

"Well now you'll find out if they truly are your friends."

Joshua and Massie got to their feet and bade Emma farewell. Joshua soon drove Massie back and she headed quickly to her classroom just as the final bell rang for classes to start.

Noticing the alpha walk confidently into the room, Alicia leaned over to Massie as she took her seat next to her beta.

"So how did the appointment go?" Alicia asked.

Massie didn't reply right away as she was lost in her own thoughts and she smiled away.

After school that day, Massie and her friends piled into the Range Rover and drove over to the Block Estate. Massie was still quiet after coming back from the hospital and her friends were going crazy as Massie wasn't saying anything to them.

Finally coming to the estate, Massie bolted out of the car and ran into the house with her friends tailing behind her.

"Dad! Dad, guess what?" Massie called out.

William came rushing out of his office and he slid down the staircases banister with ease as he came to his yelling daughter.

"What is it? Did you win the lottery?" He asked.

"Opposite of yes! Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Massie called.

The Pretty Committee and William all stood there with anticipation shaking through them. What was Massie up to?

"So, I was at the hospital today and I had a talk with Emma and Joshua. Emma has given me….the opportunity…" Massie slowly spoke.

"Get on with it!" Alicia shrieked with annoyance.

"I'm joining CTAV." She finally announced.

William gave a big smile and hugged his daughter. "I knew that you would go after your happiness." He boomed.

"Massie, that's so awesome!" Claire spoke up.

"So you get to beat bad guys up? I never thought I'd see the day that Massie Block would become a detective." Kristen smiled and joined in the hug.

"Yeah Mass, I'm happy for you." Dylan said and joined in.

Alicia was the only one standing there with her arms folded across her chest. Why did Massie have to leave them?

"Why are you doing this?" Alicia whispered.

"Alicia, ever since mom died, I've been wishing that there was some way that I could have stopped it. I hate what's happening out in the world and I want to make a difference. Can't you accept that it makes me happy?" Massie asked.

Alicia seemed to go pensive. She was losing her best friend. She would never see her again and she would worry for the rest of her life if Massie would ever be alive or not. But then again, that's what life was all about, taking risks every day.

"Oh what the heck, I'm happy for you." Alicia threw her arms up in surrender and she joined in the hug.

After a good long minute, the hug was broken and Massie gasped in surprise.

"I'll be making my own money. I'll be able to save up that money and help dad pay his way into retirement and help pay off the visa. You're right dad, I am maturing." Massie voiced her thoughts.

William smiled at his daughter and he held her close.

"Just promise me that you'll be kept safe." He asked.

"I promise." Massie vowed.

"So…can we get started on dinner now?" Dylan chimed.

Laughter filled the room at Dylans comment and as everyone made their way into the dining room, Massie felt at peace at all the happiness around her.

Her dad was right; she had grown up and changed for the better. Massie figured that her future was as bright as she was, and she couldn't wait for the summer to roll around. Everything seemed right in the world at that moment, and Massie Block wouldn't have had it any other way.

**THE END!**

* * *

**THANK- YOU EVERYONE WHO WAS WITH ME IN THE BEGINNING! I ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY AND READING ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS!**

**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO RACHEL (SPARKLE FILLED HEARTS) FOR BEING MY BETA IN THE BEGINNING.**

**ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO CLARA (AILES DU NEIGE) FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND POINTING OUT MINOR MISTAKES!**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON WHAT THE SEQUEL SHOULD BE CALLED!**

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT STORY!**

* * *

**Preview for Traitor in our midst or Trouble in Training (still can't decide on title name)**

_The uneasy feeling crept into Massie's heart as she stared into his green eyes. There was definitely something sinister about them, but Massie couldn't pull away from his gaze, or his luscious looking lips. _

"_I still don't know you very well." Massie told him._

_He chuckled softly at her nervousness. "There's nothing to be nervous about." He reassured her and pressed his lips gently to hers._

_In that moment, all feelings of uneasiness left Massie's mind and she kissed him back._

_***…***_

_Joshua avoided the sharp knife, but the tip glazed across his bare chest and he gave a low grunt. He tackled the intruder to the floor and wrestled for a good minute before the intruder took the upper hand. He let his weapon hover above his throat menacingly._

"_Where are the blue prints?" The intruder demanded._

_***…***_

_Emma couldn't believe it! Her childhood friend and old partner was alive! She hadn't seen him since the six grade. How did he survive the bullet? _

"_I take it that you're my replacement for training Massie." She inquired._

"_Yes I am. I'm sorry to have to do this Emma." He replied._

"_Don't bother apologizing. Just stay the hell away from me and everything will be fine." Emma threatened and spun on her heels._


End file.
